Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion: Book 3 Ancient Evils Reborn
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: Percy Jackson, a hero betrayed returned and saved the family he had forsaken. He beat the Titans and Giants, he beat King Flame, and now there is peace. Now, however ancient evils arise and the Darkness grows ever stronger. With the galaxy in rubble already, it will take everyone to beat this new threat, Order and his master Unicron, the Chaos Bringer. Own only OCs nothing else
1. Reuniting and Revival

**Welcome my friends to Book 3**

**I know a lot of people dislike my books  
(They can talk to the complaints department, aka Predacon)**

**Still accepting OCs**

**Have a little bit of a hard time thinking of new chapters.  
****(Forgive me)**

**Percy: No don't forgive him, he's evil!**

**Me: Belay!**

**Percy: What?**

**Me: Belay!**

**Percy: What does that mean?**

**Me: Belay!**

**Percy: What are you saying?**

**Me: Shut It!**

**Percy: You can't tell me that, your dead.**

**Me: Actually I'm still alive.**

**Calypso: Wait what?**

**Me: Oops, almost spilled my secret.**

**Now to the Chapter**

* * *

In the beginning there was darkness and from the darkness there came the entity known as The One who then proceeded to create the brothers Primus, the physical manifestation of creation and good and Unicron, the physical manifestation of destruction and evil. At the brothers created worlds Unicron began to lust for power and began to consume the worlds he made. After he consumed those he started to consume the worlds Primus formed. Primus saw this and the two began a battle that would be known as the eternal clash between good and evil. As the battle came to an end, Primus created the 13 Primes who aided him in defeating his brother. However one of the 13 betrayed them, Megatronus Prime who was then known as The Fallen.

The now 12 Primes and Primus fought Unicron and his disciple, The Fallen. Eventually Unicron and his disciple were defeated and exiled to another dimension. Primus went into a deep sleep and became a world where he created a race of autonomous robotic beings, the Cybertronian Race. The Primes became their leaders and for years the Cybertronians flourished on their home of Cybertron.

Yet, unknown to any of them, the slumber of both the entities of good and evil manifested into the beings Chaos, a being that believed in the freedom of all even if it caused chaos and Order, a being that believed in order and did not care if it demanded the death of the people to achieve this goal. The two brothers fought an endless battle, but ended when Chaos defeated Order. Order like his forefather, Unicron was exiled, but instead was sent to be trapped beneath a barren world that would be his prison for all time.

As the creation of the Milky Way came to pass the race of guardians known as Precursers came to power and after them the Forerunners who passed their Mantle of Responsibility to their successors, the Humans. The Humans were then divided some staying on Earth in hiding from the catastrophe to pass and the others who rested on the world of Reach. As the humans of Earth stayed primitive from divine beings, the humans of Reach advanced and soon went into the stars. For years after that the galaxy united, different races sharing a single goal, Peace.

Chaos then proceeded to create his children, the Primordials. He formed from nothing the Primordial Gods Chronos, Ouranus, Ourea, Tartarus, Aether, Erebus, Pontus, and Eros, but also the Primordial Goddesses Ananke, Gaia, Nyx, Hemera, and Thalassa. Chaos then created a world where his children could live, Earth. However he fell into a slumber from exhausting his energy to far and the world was not complete. Though his children took care of him, but soon began to fight over the world claiming its incomplete domains.

They, however did not get to choose as Gaia struck Chronos and the rest of the Primordials followed suite. They battled on the barren plains of the Earth and their battle caused Mountains to rise, Seas, Lakes, and Rivers to form, Skies to lighten, day and darken, night, Plains to flatten, Forests to grow, and the powers of Time and Fate to become real. Gaia was the first to see the planet they made from their battle and raced to claim it. As she claimed the earth for herself, her brothers and sisters saw this and raced to claim the remaining domains.

They began take their new domains Chronos claimed Time, Ananke claimed Fate, Eros claimed the power of Love, Tartarus claimed the Pit that formed from their battle, Pontus and Thalassa claimed the Seas and its waters, Erebus and Nyx claimed the Darkness, Aether and Hemera claimed the Light, Ourea claimed the Mountains, and Ouranus claimed the air and skies.

Satisfied with their domains they made peace with each other and each Primordial took a husband or wife. Chronos and Ananke married and so did Aether and Hemera as well as Erebus and Nyx. Gaia however was wedded to Ouranus, but had their son kill him when Ouranus did not love their first children and she then took Tartarus as her new husband when her sons and daughters, the Titans were overthrown by their children the Gods. She and Tartarus had the Giants who nearly destroyed the Gods, but they had, had children of their own with the mortals known as humans.

The humans were conceived when the Titan Prometheus created them or believed to as he discovered them hiding and used them as a template to make more of them. These descendants of the Gods, the Half-Bloods or Demigods helped fight the Giants and for the years after the Giant's defeat there was peace. However the Gods faded to legend and the Humans advanced.

Soon they found a home in America, but war broke out. More specifically World War II, Poseidon and Zeus against Hades. They fought and eventually Poseidon and Zeus won, they then made an oath to have no more children.

Unfortunately they did not swear on the River Styx and 5 children of the big three were conceived. The Son and Daughter of Zeus, Jason Grace and Thalia Grace. The Son and Daughter of Hades, Nico di Angelo and Bianca di Angelo. Then the Son of Poseidon, Perseus Jackson.

It all began with the Percy Jackson when he went on his first quest to clear his name of a crime, he was accused of stealing Zeus' Master Bolt. Then he went on a quest to rescue his best friend and the camp, the outcome was the revival of Thalia Grace. He also discovered his half brother, a cyclops named Tyson.

He then snuck away from camp to follow his friends and the hunters to rescue his crush, Annabeth Chase and the Maiden Goddess, Artemis. They also discovered the children of Hades, Nico and Bianca di Angelo, however Bianca sacrificed her life to save them in their quest. Nico, consumed by hatred and revenge left and plotted to kill Percy.

Yet again he was chosen for a quest, he had to destroy the Labyrinth before the Titan's armies could march through it and into the camp. Through a twist of fate, they discovered Nico di Angelo hiding within it. Percy gave his life in order to cleanse a forge of Hephaestus, but before he did Annabeth Chase kissed him for the first time.

As he unleashed a torrent of godly power, he was sent from Mt. Saint Helens to Ogigia where he met Calypso. He soon left the island in favor of helping his friends in the war, he returned and helped them fight the army of monsters that poured through the labyrinth entrance. They succeeded and the camp was saved, however the creator of the labyrinth, Daedalus gave his life to collapse the maze.

Many lives were lost, Lee Fletcher was one when he defended the camp and was struck down by a giant. Percy was able to convince Nico that Bianca had saved their lives and so he forgave them. He also acquired the aid of a mortal girl, Rachel Elizabeth Dare who was a clear-sighted mortal. He had met her on his third quest and now she aided him in finding their way through the maze. Through them, they found Pan, the Lord the Wild.

He and Rachel began a relationship, but ended it soon because of the coming war. Percy and Charles Beckendorf had gone on a quest which ended in the sacrifice of Beckendorf and the near destruction of the Andromeda. He awoke in his father's palace, the palace of Poseidon and then returned to the surface in time for Beckendorf's shroud burning.

They began to prepare for all out war against the Titans in New York and it was revealed that Manhattan had been placed under a spell so that the mortals would not interfere. The war was long and hard, but the many heroes in it would never be forgotten.

Michael Yew, the Apollo cabin leader who gave his life to defend Manhattan. Silena Beauregard, a spy for Kronos except she gave her life to save the demigods and to be in Elysium with Beckendorf, her lover. In the end Percy Jackson defeated Kronos by giving Luke Castellan, the demigod traitor turned hero the knife which he had gifted Annabeth when they met. He took the knife and killed himself to kill Kronos as he was a host for the Titan King.

Many mourned for the many dead campers, but there was also celebration. All were offered many gifts, but Percy was offered Godhood. He denied however, he wished to live a short life and not suffer the horrors of living for all time with his sins, so instead he asked that all Demigods be claimed. Then Rachel fled to camp and became the new Oracle because it was her destiny. He and Annabeth Chase shared a kiss underwater within the camp lake at the celebration, officially becoming a couple.

Then, only 2 months later, Percy Jackson was kidnapped and three new demigods appeared. Jason Grace the son of Jupiter, Piper Mclean the daughter of Aphrodite, and Leo Valdez the son of Hephaestus. Through their quest it was revealed that the Giants were rising to awaken mother earth, Gaia. It was also discovered that there was a roman camp and that Percy was there.

During the course of their quest, Percy Jackson arrived at the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter and went on a quest of his own. He led Hazel Levesque the daughter of Pluto and Frank Zhang the son of Mars to free Death, Thanatos the god of death from the Giant, Alcyoneus. They succeeded and they rode into battle along with his half brother Tyson and his hellhound pet, Mrs. O'Leary.

Camp Jupiter was saved and the Greek campers along with Jason arrived. They left the roman camp with the romans giving chase after Leo was possessed and fired upon the camp. They flew over America, the Atlantic, and to Rome where they freed Nico di Angelo from the twin giants, Ephialtes and Otis. The Athena Parthenos, a statue of Athena that was stolen by the romans was recovered by Annabeth, but she and Percy fell into Tartarus.

The remaining seven demigods and Nico flew to Greece where they braved the House of Hades and made it to the Doors of Death. In Tartarus, Percy and Annabeth fought their way to the Doors of Death and Perseus closed them from the inside. He fought back through Tartarus and climbed the Pit where he met Hades who showed him path that led to the old entrance to the Underworld from Greece.

He followed it and ended up near the original Mt. Olympus. He made his way to the combined forces of the Roman and Greek camps where he reunited with his friends. He then led them to battle against the Giants. As he battled the monster army, the demigods and gods fought the giants.

Soon Jason and Zeus defeated Pophyrion, Percy engaged the unawakened form of Gaia. The Seven fought her and were about to defeat her when she slashed Percy and Annabeth. Their blood poured onto the earth and the Earth Goddess awakened. She unleashed her true power upon the Gods and their children, but the seven stood fast and defied her.

They put her back into an eternal slumber once more and the heroes were granted gifts. Percy was yet again offered Godhood and yet again denied in favor of a normal life. He asked for another wish, that the roman and greek camps be united in a way. They agreed and created a gateway in each camp that lead to either one.

Life became peaceful again, but then came the arrival of Lance Derkins, son of Zeus. He began to turn the camp against their hero and soon drove him away into the arms of Chaos. He became the leader of Chaos' army along with his mortal sister and then he married Calypso who had also joined.

He along with his revived friends fought the Protocon armies as the new enemy sought galactic domination. He met Rose Marriet, a young intelligence agent for the Chaotic Legion who led him to the creator of the Protocons, Dark Flame. Dark Flame, the Dark Lord, once ruler of the entire galaxy aided them in their battle to destroy the Protocons once and for all.

Soon the Dark Lord fell in love with Rose and they had Claire while Percy and Calypso had Tom, then Beckendorf and Silena had Lisa. Though Lance and his new wife Annabeth Derkins, the ex of Percy had Jack and Taylor Derkins. Soon the war came to an end as Percy Jackson defeated Porphyrion again which caused the enemy to surrender.

However the Protocon forces did not and continued to fight, but then their leader was killed by Dark Flame as he was in a mad rage when his wife, Rose died. He then turned on all of them and returned to his old ways of destruction and death. He attacked Chaos' elite guard, but was defeated by Percy.

There was a time of peace until the Decepticons resurfaced with a completely healed Dark Flame at the lead. He went into a campaign of carnage across the known galaxy and would have won had it not been for the intervention of his brother, Terry Flame. Terry defeated Dark Flame and he was thrown into a Space Bridge.

And now here we are, in the Golden Age of Peace...

* * *

Percy POV

There were cheers as Malcolm finished the story of our adventures to the kids and adults of different races in the amphitheater. "It's strange hearing our story from a different perspective," I said to Calypso who was standing next to me. "I know," she said as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"How do we know he actually did that," a voice rang out from the crowd. I looked down to see a teenage boy. "And you are," Malcolm asked. "Harrier Vekner, son of Ares," he announced, arrogantly. "Well Harrier, I'm sure I did a lot of that stuff or else it would be because of some strange hallucination we all had that was the same," I said as I walked down the steps to the center of the Amphitheater.

"Oh," he said, embarrassed. "Are you Percy Jackson," a little Asari girl asked as she stood next to me. "Yes I am and who might you be," I asked. "Tess Lanor," she said, shy. "Well Tess, I am Percy Jackson, the bane of Titans, Giants, and Gaia," I said, proudly.

"And also blue pancakes," Calypso said in which I blushed and Tess laughed. "Are you Calyspo," she asked. "Yes," she said with a nod. "Your pretty," Tess said. "So our you, here have this," Calypso said as she handed the Asari girl a Moonlace.

Her face lit up with a smile as she held the Moonlace in her hands. She sat down with who I assumed was her mother. "It is an honor to stand before you all," I said as I stood on stage. "Um Mr. Jackson," a young boy asked. "Yes," I said. "If Dark Flame was evil, why do we honor his grave," he asked. "Because, even if he was the enemy he was still a friend and a brother in arms," I said with a sad face, remembering the dead Dark Lord.

"Sir," a Chaotic Legion soldier said as he ran into the Amphitheater. "Yes," I answered. "You are needed back onto Alpha Primer to meet the recruits," he said. "We'll be there immediately," I said. "Good bye everyone," I said as I waved at the crowd.

We went out and prayed to Chaos, now that the war was over Chaos decided that if we needed a quicker way to travel so he had us pray to him so he could make us wormholes. We appeared back on the Chaotic Legion's homeworld, Alpha Primer. "So, who do you think the recruits are," Calypso asked.

"Hope they're someone we know," I said. We arrived in the Celestial Fortress to find very familiar demigods in the main hub. "Percy," Thalia and Nico asked with disbelief. "Hey guys," I said and they all jumped on me. Once again, Calypso laughed as my old friends hugged me.

"Calypso you remember Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Thalia," I asked my wife. "How can I not, you always talk about them," she said. "Hey Percy, sorry about us not trusting you," Nico said while rubbing the back of his neck. "It's alright, I don't blame you," I said.

"Thanks man," he said and we man hugged. "Wait a second, where have you guys been the last couple of years," I asked. "Well remember that hole that we made when we got the Athena Parthenos," Jason said. I nodded and he continued, "Well a couple years after you left, monsters started to pour from it so we, the seven with Lance replacing you and Thalia and Nico with us went to stop it," Hazel said.

"We were about to close it by collapsing the cave when an army of monsters climbed up the pit and attacked us," Piper said. "Then Lance got the stupid idea of calling down lightning and destroying the enemy while making the floor we were on collapse and sending us down the pit into Tartarus," Jason said.

"We were kept down there for torture until Chaos brought us out a couple days ago," they said. "Well it's great to see you all," I said. "So I guess he's already briefed you," Calypso asked. "Yeah, Disciple of Chaos and his son," Leo said, "How come you always get to have fun." "Because I'm Percy Jackson," I said and we all laughed."

"So what rank are we," Thalia asked. "You'll start as recruits, but work your way up," I said, "After 2 years of service, your place in the different sections will be chosen on your overall skill in weaponry and powers." "Well I hope to get in yours" Jason said. "You can hope," I said and we started to walk out of the main hub and to the Cafeteria.

"This is going to be a long 2 years," Thalia said as Leo kept saying how everything was awesome.

* * *

Deep Space

"Master," a voice rang out from the bottomless crevice on a barrren world, "What has happened, I feel the darkness receding from the galaxy." "The one known as Dark Flame has been defeated," Unicron said as he orbited the world, "A pity, after all I did to control his mind with madness."

"Are you ready yet," he asked the voice. "Yes master, my power is at it's greatest," he said. "Good, now create our new army," Unicron bellowed, "The universe will not know what will hit them or actually the will know." Unicron and his minion laughed as the forms of several old enemies of the galaxy reformed on the barren world.

"What the, where the hell am I," a tall man in a jacket with a yellow shirt and jeans with a scar on his face, a circle with a upside down V in it asked. "I agree with the human, what are we doing here," a female human in royal clothes and black armor said.

"You are here because I demand it, I have revived you all to serve me," Unicron bellowed, "I am Unicron, the Chaos Bringer." "Impu Ragath Uraca Thra Casra," an alien with four mandibles said. "Um, what did that thing just say," the scarred man asked. The alien looked over at him and said in english, "I am Sangheili, Human, I am Jul 'Mdama the Didact's Hand and I said Why should we help you."

"You will serve me and in return I will not obliterate you again, but there will also be riches and power for all of you who succeed," Unicron stated. "What kind of riches," Jul 'Mdama asked. "I will grant you bounties, weapons, ships, and treasures, but also your worlds and your armies," Unicron said, "All I ask is your aid in the war I will start."

"What of our old enemies and that scum, Dark Flame," an alien that had pale/pinkish skin with red spot placed on him with fanged teeth and armor that had orange, glowing markings asked. "Dark Flame is presumed dead from a previous war he started and your enemies are busy rebuilding from that war," he answered. "What of our armies," the woman asked. "They will be reformed and you will be granted weapons and power," Unicron stated yet again.

"What about me," the man asked, "I can't walk around un-handsome!" "That can be fixed," Unicron said as a familiar mask was formed at the man's feet. "Aw, there's my favorite face to see," he said as he put the mask on and the metal clamps activated, "Handsome Jack's back baby!"

Soon armies began to form infront of them. Reptilian humanoids, creatures of different kinds, robot with a variety of weapons, and robotic humanoid like creatures that glowed with orange markings. "So do you accept," he asked. "Yes," they all said in unison.

"Good, you will all gather your forces and strength in hiding as I send my forces to weaken them for your combined assault," I said. "Your forces," the woman asked. "Yes, Queen Myrrah, my forces which I gained when they were cut off from their first master," he said as several insectoid humanoids appeared, "They will attack from the shadows and weaken their defenses before you deliver the first blow in the invasion."

"Then let's get started," Handsome Jack said and began to walk to his army to command it. The other leaders of evil left to do the same.

* * *

**DONE**

**Hope you liked it.**

**There will be a lot of mysteries and surprises involved.**

**You hate my story and I will hack.**

**Goodbye**


	2. Training and a Secret Assassin

**Hey Viewers**

**How's it going**

**I'm back with Chapter 2**

**Kinda getting Writer's Block  
(Please send me some Ideas for future chapters)**

**Percy: Help, he's losing inspiration!**

**Me: What did I tell you last chapter!**

**Percy: Belay?**

**Me: BELAY!**

**Now to the chapter**

* * *

Percy POV

"Your not going to get in my section if you don't try harder," I yelled at my friends as they trained. "We know," they all yelled. "Then get going," I yelled while eating some popcorn. "Is this some kind of TV show to you," Thalia asked as she stabbed a dummy with her spear.

"Kinda," I said and stuffed my face again. "Your final test is tomorrow so I'd train as much before getting a good night's sleep," I said and left the room as I heard them groan. I walked down the halls to my room where I found Calypso looking at an old photo.

"What are you looking at," I asked her. "Just the old photo of Dark Flame's and Rose's wedding day, you remember that right," she asked. "Yeah, they were so happy, then Nate stole the cake and Dark Flame chased him to the lake where he dropped the cake in the water," I said while holding back a laugh.

"Good times," I said, "Calypso."

"Yeah Percy."

"What do you think I'd be like if Dark Flame never betrayed us?"

"There'd be peace and less destruction."

"That's exactly what I think."

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you choose me over everyone?"

"I chose you because you were beautiful and brave."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but more over you weren't like Annabeth."

She giggled and we kissed for a moment before my communicator lit up. "Yes," I answered. "Percy, get Calypso, Chaos needs us for something," Ariel said. We looked at each other and ran out the room to Chaos' office.

"What do you think's going on," I asked as we approached his office. "I don't know," she said and we entered to find everyone there. "What's going on," I asked. "We've had reports of many of our defenses going offline in the outer rim colonies, even some in the inner rim," Athena said.

"Any idea whose doing it," I asked. "Definitely not the Protocons, they went offline since the first war," Peter said. "Then who, would sabotage the defenses," Zoe asked. "The last time it happened there was an invasion," I said.

"We need to get ready then," Calypso said. "Best course of action is to get the recruits ready," I said. "You mean get them the test now," Nate said, confused. "Yes, we need them on the battlefield," I said. "Then let's go," Beckendorf said. "Wait, what do you think dad," Ariel asked our father. "I approve, God Speed," he said.

We walked out of Chaos' office and went over to the training room. They were still training when we came in and they all looked over at us when we entered. "What, came to make fun of us some more," Thalia asked. "No, situation's changed, we need you on the battlefield soon," I said.

"What's happening," Piper asked. "Someone or something is sabotaging our defenses and we think they might be invading soon," Ariel said. "So the test is now," Hazel asked. "Yeah, get ready," I said and pulled a lever.

The floor shifted and several obstacle courses and equipment appeared. "Alright, everyone get to the Archery Range for the first test," Zoe yelled at them. "Here's how the test goes, you all will go from obstacle to obstacle and your skill in each will decide your position, GO," I yelled and they started to fire arrows.

2 Hours Later

"That... Was... Very... Hard," Jason said between gasps. "That's not as hard as an actual mission," Nate said. "Nate, that was harder than an actual mission," I said. "Oh, guess I was to crazy to understand hard and easy," Nate said while laughing like a maniac until Zoe slapped him into reality.

"Well um, let's get to the sections," I said, "Jason, Nico, Thalia, you guys are with me in Section 1 for leadership and advanced skills." "Frank and Hazel are in Section 2 for Spec Ops," Nate said. "Piper are in Section 3 with Silena for Deceit using powers," I said. "Leo is in Section 4 with Beckendorf for forgers and heavy troops," Ariel said.

"So earlier you mentioned something about another war," Leo asked. "There has been reports of defenses going offline," Calypso said, "We think it might be another invasion." "Who is it," Jason asked. "We don't know," I answered. "Then let's get our game on," Leo said and brought out a giant hammer.

"Whoa, Leo we got to get you to your sections first," I said, "Alright guys follow your leaders," I said and we started to walk down a corridor that lead to a large circular room with a holo-projector in the middle and multiple screens and monitors around the room with four other doorways in it besides the one we were in.

"Welcome to the Main Hub, this is where we get missions and briefings," Athena said as she looked away from the holo-projector. "Lady Athena," the new Chaotic soldiers said as they bowed. "Please, It's Athena now, I serve in the Chaotic Legion as the new Intelligence Agent after the death of the first," she said with a sad face.

"Who was the first and what happened to him," Leo asked. "Her and you know who Dark Flame is," I asked. "Yeah, the evil, take over the galaxy guy," Nico said. "Yeah, well the Intelligence Agent, Rose Marriet was his wife and when she died he went mad with power and grief," I said.

"Oh," they all said. "How'd she die," Jason asked. "She blocked a sword meant for Dark Flame and he attacked the guy and practically gutted him," I said. "That's overreacting, he stabbed him in the chest," Nate said. "It still killed him in one hit," I said. "That's a sad story," Hazel said. "It is, let's get you to your rooms," I said and we walked down the different corridors.

* * *

Deep Space- Aboard the Ascension of Knowledge

Unknown POV

"Yes Jul 'Mdama, I will do as commanded," an Elite said to the shipmaster on the comm. "Gek, why do we answer to that monstrosity, Unicron," an Elite Zealot asked. "Because he offers us bounties and treasures, our worlds and weapons," he answered. "But why must we work with that human, Handsome Jack," another asked. "The Didact's Hand believes that the human is willing to help us in exchange that we help him," Gek said.

"Then let it be," one said. There were roars and cheers until a siren was sounded. "What is the meaning of this," Gek bellowed. "A sentry was reported dead and another was just found the same way the other was," an Elite at a monitor said. "And what is that," he demanded. "A knife had pierced their neck, we believe it to be an assassin since it was a stealthy kill," he said.

"Find this assassin and bring him to me," Gek ordered. "No need," I yelled and the crowd divided down the middle to show a path leading to me, I was a tall man in forerunner armor with blue markings on it. "Who are you human to challenge me," he asked. "I am not only human Sangheili," I snapped.

"Then what are you," he asked him. "That is for you to figure out in our duel," I said and pushed my arms to my sides and two hidden blades appeared from my gauntlets. "Very well, I hope you are honorable," I said. "I am more honorable than you will ever be," he said and charged forward.

He brought out an Energy Blade and I blocked his swing. "That is very resilient metal," he said as he saw the plasma did not burn through my blades. "Purified Cybertanium, a very strong metal to who ever can craft it correctly," I said and started to send a barrage of stabs and slashes.

He moved back in an attempt to avoid the hits, but I kept making holes in his armor. "RAH," he yelled as I stabbed him in the leg and then stabbed his arm. He dropped his energy sword and fell to his knees. "You are defeated, tell me where the main base is," I asked.

"I will never give the location of our masters," he said. "Honorable till the end huh, very well," I said and transformed my arm, it dissolved into blue code and sparks. He coughed out blood and gasped as he saw my arm reform into a Promethean blade but it was longer and had a sharpened end with a axe tip at the opposite end on my elbow.

He then asked, "What are you?" "I am the First Promethean and the Last Forerunner, besides the Didact of course," I said. "What is your name," he asked while coughing out more blood. "I was once a man who ruled an empire that spanned the galaxy, but it fell. I tried to rebuild it and I lost my family, so he I am now, a man who fights for justice and freedom," I said.

"I ask again, who is the man who has defeated me," Gek said. "You will know me as Apex," I said and stabbed him again. I turned around and the Elites kneeled to me. "Please, forgive us for our actions," one pleaded. "You did nothing, but follow orders," I said, "Leave now and find work with honest men."

"Angel, I need a Space Bridge," I said into my comm." "Got it Apex," a she said as her face appeared on the HUD of my helmet. A large portal opened in front of me, it glowed a soft blue and I picked up Gek's sword, then walked through it to find myself back on our ship The Reclaimer.

"Your back," a man that wore a T-Shirt with a red line going down the right side of it like a scar and he had the same tattoo on his face. He wore a white vest over it and had some jeans with some sandals. "Yeah, so how was your guy's day," I asked.

"Great," two kids said as they ran in. "Yeah, it was dandy, especially the part where you set the kitchen on fire," the red scarred man said. "Hey, we were trying to make you brownies," they said in unison. I put my thumb and index finger on my forehead.

"Here we go again," a teenage boy said. He wore a wolf pelt over him like a hood and he had a sword strapped to his back. "Wolf, you want to back me up on this one," the red scarred man said. "Sure Larkon, I'll be happy to," he said and unsheathed his sword.

"Angel, can you get them to stop fighting," I said and a young teenage girl with piercing blue eyes and black hair tied down the left side of her head, with two metal plates on the right side of her head appeared next to me. She wore a black sleeveless clothing with yellow outlines and a yellow line down the middle of it. There were blue tattoos going down the left side of her body.

"Sure Apex," she said and started to pull the two kids apart. I walked down a corridor and came to a large hallway with doors along it. I opened the door to my room at the end of the hall and walked into my room. There were a lot of guns, swords, shields, and emblems mounted on the wall. I placed the Energy Sword on the wall and put my hands on my hips at I looked over my spoils of war.

"So many battles and yet still I survive," I thought. I looked over at my desk next to my bed and picked up a picture. It had me, my wife, and my daughter before the war and before the reign of King Flame. "Um Apex, we kinda need you now because we might have set the kitchen on fire again," Angel said. "Ah, son of a... I'll be over in a sec," I said and put down the picture, then exited the room.

* * *

**Hope you loved that.**

**Part of the next story  
(The Lost Years)**

**I will update soon.**

**Writer's Block is corrupting me further.  
(Help Me)**

**See Ya**


	3. Prophecies Come To Pass

**Welcome back my loyal viewers**

**A/N- Still accepting OCs  
(Refer to the end of this chapter for details)**

**Hope you liked the last chapter.**

**Running low on inspiration here  
(HELP)**

**Now to the chapter**

* * *

Percy POV

"So, what's the plan," Thalia asked. We were all in the Chaos Temple on Olympus discussing the new, unknown threat. "We find these invaders and teach them what it means to cross us," I said. "That is probably the best plan I've ever heard," Nate said. "So where do we find these guys," Jason asked. "That I don't know, but I have a guess who can help us," I said.

"Who," they all asked. "I looked over at the other Chaos Elites and we all smirked. "Terry," we all said. "Terry, as in Terry Flame the brother of Dark Flame and the leader of the Autobots," Leo said, "That's awesome!""Luke, get the Omega, our new ship since the light was destroyed ready because we're taking a trip to the Citadel," I said. We all cheered and walked out of the main hub.

We boarded the new ship and it lifted off, flying off Earth and to the Mass Relay. The ship rocked as we were propelled forward and stopped at the Citadel's Mass Relay. "We're here, okay ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Citadel," Luke announced over the intercom as we stared out the window.

The ship rocked again as we set down at the Citadel docks. "Come on guys, Terry's apartment isn't to far from here," I said. "SHOTGUN," Nate and Nico yelled at the same time as we got to the sky car. "Hey, I called it first," they said again. I heard a cough as Calypso got in shotgun and both of the sons of Hades whined.

Ariel and Jason got in back, then we lifted off while the others started to walk off to do some of their own things. "So, how do we break it to them," Jason asked, "Hey guys, long time no see, Oh and there's another invasion coming." "Jason, shut up and let us do the talking," I said.

We landed on a platform in front of a large complex with a porch and garden in front. "They made it like a house in the 1900s. "It's nice, I like it," Calypso said, "Hey, there's Elizabeth." "Hey Elizabeth," I yelled. "Oh, hey Percy what are you guys doing here," she asked.

"We need to talk to Terry, something big's going down," I said. "Oh, well you'll have to wait because he's with the council because he's acting as the representative of Cybertron," she said. "Okay, where's everyone else," I asked. "Claire is inside doing some reports and the kids are at the Citadel Academy," she answered.

"Wait, Claire get's to stay home, but Cynthia and Lucas have to go to school, Ha," I laughed. "She is a couple years older and had a proper education," Elizabeth said. "So can we go in," Calypso asked. "Sure," she said and got up, brushed some dirt off her jeans and opened the door.

"Hey Claire, we got guests," Elizabeth yelled and a familiar face looked at us from a couch. "Percy, Calypso, Ariel, and Um... who's he," she asked. "This is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter," I said. "Oh, your Percy's roman counterpart," she said. "Roman counterpart," he asked as we sat down on a couch opposite from her. "Yeah, you guys are basically the same, except for the fathers and the greek/roman thing," she said.

"You know she's kinda right," Ariel said. "Hey you guys want a drink," Elizabeth asked as she walked in with a couple sodas and sat down next to Claire. "Thanks," we said and started chugging down the beverage. "So what have you guys been up to," Calypso asked. "Well Claire here got a job at C-Sec as the Intelligence Agent here," Elizabeth said.

"Wait, your working for C-Sec, I'd think you'd be working for the Chaotic Legion," I asked. "I would, but I'd like to help the place I live," she said. "Oh, well that's nice," Ariel said. "So what did you guys come here for," Claire asked. "Oh, well we have had several defense installations going offline, just like when the Protocons were invading," I said.

"So the Protocons are coming back," she asked. "No, we think their something else," Calypso said. "Like what," Elizabeth asked. "Something that can invade the galaxy, that's what," Jason said. "So what's the plan," Claire asked. "We were hoping Terry could help us with forming one," Calypso said.

"Well he should be home soon," Elizabeth said, just as the door opened and Terry stepped in. "Percy, it's great to see you," he said as he saw us. "Good to see you to old friend, how's the kids," I joked. "Fine, Lucas could raise his grades, but fine," he said.

"Yeah, well we got some pretty bad news," I said. "Oh, well that's gonna ruin my day," he said as he sat down on the couch with Elizabeth and Claire, "So what happened?" "Several of our defenses in the outer rim and some in the inner are going offline, we think it's another invasion force about to hit," I said.

"That's not good, so they weren't dreams," he muttered, but with my enhanced hearing I heard. "Dreams, what dreams," I asked. "Since several nights ago, I've had a recurring dream, sometimes it's longer, but I keep seeing a world consuming other worlds," he said.

"A planet that eats planets, that's not good," Jason said. "If my visions are right, then this dates all the way back to before the great war, hell even before the Cybertronian Golden Age and probably pre-dates the Precursors," he said. "Terry, what are you talking about," Elizabeth asked.

He sighed and said, "You all recall the newly added historical events that me and Dark Flame added into the archives." "Yeah," we all said. "Well you remember the part about the battle between Primus and Unicron," he asked. "Yeah, the eternal battle of good and evil," I answered.

"Well Unicron is known by many names, Unicron the Chaos Bringer and Unicron the Planet Eater," he said and we all gasped. "You think that Unicron is coming back and he's going to eat all our worlds," Ariel asked. Terry nodded with a grim expression on his face.

"Any ideas how to stop him," I asked. He looked at me and said, "There was a prophecy given long ago, from Primus himself that spoke of an Autobot that would _Rise From Our Ranks And Light Our Darkest Our._" "Rise from the Autobot ranks, that means a leader, you a Prime," I said.

"Yes, at first we thought it was Optimus, but when he died and I took command many believed it was me," he said. "Looks like they were right after all," Claire said. "So, what's the plan," he asked. "We're thinking of alerting the Council and sending a fleet to engage them before they get here," I said.

"Good plan, one problem though, how in the hell do we find out where they are," he asked. "We were hoping you'd know where to look," Calypso said. "Well the records say that Unicron was sent to another dimension, but if I were to guess, he would hide in deep space," he said.

"Then we're going to need to chart those uncharted spaces," I said. "We should go tell the council as soon as possible, the next meeting is two days from now," Terry said, "You guys can stay here if you want." "No thanks, we'll stay on the Omega," I said.

"Ok, so how about we go have some fun," he said and had us follow him to the sky cars parked infront. We drove down to the Presidium Commons and led us down to the vendors where we found everyone else having lunch. "Lunch anyone," he asked. "Sure," we said and walked over to join the rest of the team.

* * *

Apex POV

"Angel, you got anything yet," I asked. "No nothing on the enemy leaders' location just yet, but I'm close," she said and returned her attention to the ship's computer, "Hey, Wolf and Larkin are back from their mission." I watched on one of the monitors as a dropship docked on the Reclaimer.

"Hey they're back," the twins yelled as they ran over to the lift as the two guys walked in. "Hey, we're back," Wolf said and grabbed a soda from the fridge in the kitchen. "How'd the mission go," I asked. "Got the intel and also got a tip on where to search for the oh so mighty Unicron," Larkin said.

"You did," Angel asked, "Where?" "The Chaotic Legion is prepping an offensive fleet to take him out before he invades," he answered. "That will never work," I said. "That's why we grabbed all the info on their plan," Wolf said and threw me a data pad. "This is everything we need, good job you two," I said and tapped a couple commands onto my datapad, "Here's your reward, 1000 credits."

"Thanks, all in day's work," they said and headed off to their quarters. "Angel, can you set course for the Hades Nebula, I'm gonna have a little chat with our friend, Jul 'Mdama," I said. "On it," she said and typed in a couple commands. "Oh and Angel, send Percy a tip on Jul 'Mdama, I want them to know what's going on out here," I said.

"Got it, want me to make it untraceable," she asked. "Yes, I don't want them to know it's us just yet," I answered. "This is going to be one fun mission," I thought

* * *

**Hope you liked that**

**Got an Idea for Chapter 4  
(I actually got an idea)**

**OC Info here**

* * *

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species:  
(If you want to be other than human)**

**Godly Parent:  
(If not a demigod then state what it is)**

**Weapon:**

**Powers:**

**History:  
(If you want to write about him or her)**

**Pet:  
(If you want one)**

**Faction:  
(Gods, Chaotic Legion, or any other ones)**

**Romance:  
(If wanted and please note I will not change in current romances)**

* * *

**Please send some**

**Prepare yourselves for Chapter 4 my friends**

**Goodbye,  
Lord Dark Flame**


	4. They Call Me Apex

**Chapter 4 my friends**

**That's right it's here**

**So this is going to be a fun chapter**

**Percy: It is?**

**Me: Yep**

**Calypso: Why?**

**Me: It's a long story I like to call this chapter**

**To The Chapter**

* * *

Percy POV

"Athena, how long till we go after Unicron," I asked the former goddess. "Well judging by the current status of the fleet, tomorrow," she said. "So what do we do in the mean time," I asked. "Well how about you go do something besides ask me questions," she said, irritated.

I blushed, embarrassed and left the main hub of the Omega, then went down to the cafeteria for some food. "And then I fell from the sky and saved them," Nate said to the newest members of the Chaotic Legion. "He telling you about the day he saved me and Ariel," I asked.

"Yep," Jason said. "Well it was a very momentous day for us all," I said. "It was kinda freaky when he disintegrated into ash," Ariel said as she sat next to us on the table. "So how long till we get moving," Nico asked. "Athena said tomorrow," I answered.

"So what's the plan when we do find Unicron," Thalia asked. "We shoot every bit of firepower at him and hope he turns into a billion pieces of scrap metal," I said. "That's one heck of a plan," Frank said. "Hey Percy, so I hear you and Calypso got married," Piper asked.

I blushed crimson red and said, "Well Silena and Ariel got me to ask her on a date after a while and then it escalated to marriage, then we had Tom," I said. "Oh yeah, Tom, your kid," Jason asked. "Yeah, Tom's a nice kid, but we also adopted Jack when he disowned himself from the Derkins," I said.

"Whoa, you adopted a Derkins," Hazel asked. "Yeah, he and Claire were actually secretly dating the whole time during the first war," I said. "Well that's conveniently, I think," Leo said while scratching his head in confusion. "Well they're all good kids," Ariel said. "Yeah they are," Piper said, "They're like the three musketeers."

"So Ariel, when are you and Peter getting a kid," I asked and she blushed crimson. "Not any time soon," she said and quickly sipped some water from her cup. We all laughed at her until Claire rushed into the cafeteria and ran over to us.

"Guys, you need to get to the main hub," she said, when she got to us. "What, why," Jason asked. "You'll need to see it to believe it," she said and rushed back out to the main hub. We all exchanged looks of confusion, then we got up and followed her.

We walked down the Omega's halls to the main hub where we found everyone around the holo-projector. "This better be important because you interrupted my nap time," he said and yawned. I saw Zoe facepalm at his comment and we all snickered.

"So Claire, what's this big thing you've been talking about," I asked. "Well me and Athena were sorting the docking data and fleet info when we stumbled upon a message sent to us that no one cared to look at," she said and pulled up the message onto the screen.

We all looked at it and I read, "You believe you can go and defeat him in his domain, you are fools. Go to the Hades Nexus and witness what power he has." "Who sent this," Ariel asked. "That's the thing, whoever sent this had the tracing line corrupted so it would be gone by the time we read it," she said.

"So whoever sent this doesn't want to be found," Calypso stated. "So should we go to where he or she's telling us to go," I asked. "Well it's our only lead on the mission, so I say we go," Athena said, "However this could be a trap." "That's what I'm thinking, either way, we need to follow this lead," Ariel said.

"Then let's get a roll on, but I think only the Omega should go," I said. "Then go," Nate said and ran back to his room for his nap time. I saw Zoe facepalm again and walk off to the training room. "How long till we reach the coordinates in the Hades Nexus," I asked.

"Couple hours, go get some rest, I have a feeling this is going to be big," Claire said. "Got it," I said and headed for my room.

* * *

Couple Hours Later

"Percy, Percy," I heard a voice yell, "Percy, Wake Up!" My eyes opened as I snapped back into reality to see Calypso, Ariel, and Jason in the room. "What's going on," I asked. "It was a trap, they disabled the ship and our boarding, right now," Calypso said.

"Where is everyone else," I asked as I put on some armor. "They're holding them off, but these aliens they're fast, intelligent, deadly... We can't beat them like this, with our backs to the wall," Jason said. "He's right, we need to push them back to their ship before they overrun us," Calypso said.

"Um that's not going to happen," Ariel said as she had a look of horror on her face as she listened to the comm, "They just captured the bridge and our holding everyone hostage unless we surrender. We all looked at each other, horrified that we had lost.

"Tell them... tell them we surrender," I said, with regret. "We... we surrender," she said into the comm and a gruff laughter rang out from it, it sounded inhuman. That's when the doors to my quarters opened and several reptilian like humanoids with four mandibles, they were hunched beings and they carried strange weapons.

They had their guns pointed at us and held up our hands in defeat. They brought us to the bridge where we watched as our ship was towed to a fleet of purple ships that curved in the front to creat a type of hook. "What are those ships and what are these things," I whispered to Athena. "There's nothing on them or their ships," she whispered back.

"Ikras," one of the aliens yelled as we docked in a hangar bay on one of the ships. "I think he wants us to move," Calypso said and we walked off the ship and followed our escort to a large room with what seemed to be an entire battalion of these aliens.

"Guys, up there that must be their leader," Ariel said as she motioned to an alien that stood on a platform with a container behind him. "Hecra Cista Ragath Muetra," he asked. "Um, what," I said. "Human, I said Who are you," he asked in perfect english.

"Percy Jackson, son of Chaos and his Disciple," I answered him. "Oh, so you are the one that our master worries of, your success on your many battles is greatly admired and feared by him," the alien laughed out. The rest of the aliens seemed to join their leader in laughter.

"Um, who are you," Ariel asked. He, or at least I think it was a he stopped laughing and said, "I am Jul 'Mdama, the Didact's Hand and leader of the Sangheili." "Well Jul 'Mdama sir, we humbly ask if you return us our crew and ship," I said.

"You think I will help you human, then you are a fool," he said. "Do you see this," he said and pointed to the container behind him. We all looked at it and then I realized what it was. It was a Forerunner stasis pod with Forerunner armor within it. "My Chaos, a complete Forerunner suit of armor," Athena said.

"Yes human, look in awe at the artifact that will be your destruction," he gloated, "The Gods have granted us the power to end this war!" He began to rant on and his warriors cheered, but then I felt several presences. I looked around and saw nothing, that's when I felt one behind 'Mdama and looked behind him to see only the armor. "The Armor," I thought.

"You human, are you to distracted at the power of the artifact to not hear our glory, well you are human scum," he said. Then a loud beep was heard from next to me. We all stared at Athena who's arm mounted datapad beeped. "Um Athena, not the best time for a call," I said.

"You dare attempt to trick me," he said and grabbed her by the neck. "It's not a call, it's a scanner," she managed to say as he choked her. He dropped her and asked, "What was it scanning?" "The signal waves, it detects the same frequency you sent your message to us on," she said.

"Message, what message, we have sent no message.. Human if this is a trick I will have you sent into space," he threatened. "It isn't, it's coming from the artifact," she said. "You say there is a man within this artifact," he said and stared at it, closely.

That's when the Forerunner stasis pod turned off and the armor activated as blue markings lit up. Then suddenly a voice rang out from it, "Yes". Everything went in slow motion as the armor or whoever was in it broke out of the pod and grabbed Jul 'Mdama by the neck.

He threw him across the platform and he landed with a loud thud. 'Mdama got up and coughed, then he brought out a strange lightsaber kinda device that turned into a double edged blade, one blade on either hilt. Athena gasped and said, "An energy blade, that means these are Sangheili, Elites, but they haven't been seen since the Covenant-Human War. "Who our you," he asked.

"They call me Apex," he said and his arms dissolved into blue coding, then reappeared as a metal blade with a blue glowing blade hovering over the metal one. "You are Promethean," Jul gasped out. "Yes and No, you see I'm actually a part Promethean and then a part Human, then a part Forerunner," he said out, obnoxiously.

"While you are a god to us, you are still human," Jul 'Mdama said, "Kill this imposter of a god!" All the sudden the battalion of Sangheili warriors surged forward and then Apex yelled, "NOW!" All the sudden fire bursted out of the vents and blocked entry to Apex and burned several of the aliens.

Then several Sangheili were picked off from the back by a fast moving figure with a wolf pelt on him and a man, with a red tattoo running down the left side of his face slammed down in the middle of them and started to kill them like he was born for it. **(Sorry meant left side of his face in chapter 2) **

"Angel, we could use some extra support right about now," Apex said and suddenly a soft, feminine voice said, "Activating Phaseshift". Suddenly several turrets appeared from the walls and fired on the Elites."What is this sorcery," Jul yelled.

"Not sorcery Jul 'Mdama, just skill," Apex said and got in a fighting stance with his blade arms. "Very well Apex," Jul spat out his name, "It is time to meet your end." "I don't think so," he said and ran at the alien brought down his blades on Jul's energy sword and they exchanged blows.

"You will never win human, our master will rise above all others," he said. Apex retorted with, "He fell once and he will fall again!" They fought across the platform until Jul 'Mdama jumped off, grabbed a helmet and slashed a window. Our eyes widened in realization of what he was planning.

"Get to the ship," Apex yelled and his team fled the room, me and everyone else nodded and followed them. As we exited the room, I saw Jul slash the glass again and watched as it broke and both warriors were sent out into open space.

"Ok, who knows how to fly the ship," the red tattooed man asked. "I thought you knew," the wolf pelt man said. "Well we don't," two teenagers, a boy and girl said. "Um, I do," Luke said. "Um, why did you follow us," they asked. "Well since our ship is decommissioned till we take these guys out, we need a ship to," I said.

"Uh, Fine just don't get in our way," the red tattooed guy said. "Sure," we said and followed them onto their ship. "Ok there's the cockpit," the wolf pelt guy said and pointed to the seats in the front of the ship. "On it," Luke said and started to test instruments when he stopped. "What's the hold up," the red tattooed guy asked.

"Um, this is different from what I usually have, it's more advanced," Luke said. "Is it a problem," he asked. "No, it'll just take a couple minutes," Luke answered. "Then get to it," he snapped when the two teens came in. "They're coming," they said and we looked out a window to see a squad of elites run into the hangar.

"I got this," the red tattooed one said and activated a gun turret and opened fire on them. "Eat some hard light, b!$#%es," he yelled. "Hard Light," I thought, I glanced at the others who had the same look of confusion. "Guys, the ships ready," Luke said and we lifted off, then we flew out of the ship and to the side where we saw Apex and Jul 'Mdama duking it out.

"There they are," I said. "I got a crazy plan," the red tattooed man said and whispered something to Luke who smirked. Luke shot the ship forward and flew above them which seemed to cause them to fly into the ship's bridge. "That was awesome," Luke said. "Land us next to the airlock over there," the wolf pelt guy said.

We docked next to it and walked into the bridge to see the elites evacuating and the two warriors still fighting. "You can never defeat me," Apex said and stabbed Jul in the left arm. He roared in pain, but did not falter and charged at Apex. They both fell onto the ground and Jul proceeded to punch him, but Apex grabbed his fists and headbutted him.

"You think you can defeat me, but I evolved, I upgraded the technology of many species," Apex said and to show that he did, he suddenly raised his hand and the Sangheili flew up with a blue shield around his figure. "You use Forerunner Telekinesis, you are a God," Jul 'Mdama said in awe and horror.

"Yes I am, now let me show you what I have learned," Apex said and threw Jul into the captains chair, breaking it in the process. "Tell me, where are your allies," Apex asked as he grabbed Jul's neck and brought out a hidden blade... Wait a hidden blade.

"He has a hidden blade," I whispered and everyone else was in confusion of why he had one. "I will not reveal them," Jul said. "Do not make the same mistake that Gek made," Apex said and drove the blade into his arm. "The human, Jack hides on the Krogan homeworld, Tuchanka," said.

"Is that all," Apex asked. "Yes," Jul spat out. "Honorable till the end, goodbye Jul 'Mdama," he said and drove the blade into his heart. Jul 'Mdama gave a cry of pain before going limp. Apex brought the blade out and only then did I notice that the Sangheili's blood was purple.

"So, um Apex you sent the message," I asked. "Yes, this is what Unicron is capable of," he said. "What do you mean," I asked. "This is Jul 'Mdama, a Sangheili criminal that died over a millenia ago and was brought back by Unicron," he said. "Wait, Unicron can bring back the dead," I asked.

"He's a god d !# God, he can do as he pleases," Apex said. "So what does that mean," I asked. "It means he can bring back the enemies of old. "Oh my Chaos, he could revive the Titans and Giants, Primordials, hell even the Protocons," I said.

"Make no mistake, he already has," Apex stated. "Wait," Zoe said, "How do you know all this?" "I was there, I fought all of them and nearly won when I realized Unicron cannot be defeated by simple strength and knowledge," Apex said, "He can only be destroyed by the Matrix of Leadership, by a Prime."

"So you need Terry for it then," I asked. "Indeed, so now will you listen, you cannot engage Unicron before he arrives, he is the pure entity of evil and chaos," he stated. "Okay, so let's go to the Citadel, they'll want to hear your info," I said. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa., Whoa what makes you think I want to go with you," he said.

"Because you need us," I said. "No, I'm not facing Unicron, you are, I'm taking his minions down," he said and walked into his ship with his team, then they left. "So what now," Ariel asked. "We need to inform the council about this," I said and walked down the corridor. "Um Percy, where's the ship," Nate asked and I groaned.

"Great, come on let's go find the hangar," I said. We wandered the abandoned ship looking for the hangar bay and eventaully found it. We got on and lifted off, then we shot off towards the Citadel to tell them the new info we gathered. "Man they are going to freak out over this," Claire said.

* * *

Apex POV

"Set course for base," I said as we left the Covenant ship behind. "So Apex, you alright," Angel asked. "Yeah, I'm alright, why do you ask," I asked her as I got a bottle of Rakk Ale from the fridge. "Well since you saw Claire and everyone, I mean you were their friend and family," she said.

"That was Dark Flame, I am Apex," I said. "Dark Flame, don't hole up your feelings and emotions," she said. "I know, it was fine when I was Cybertronian, but now I'm human," I said. "It's never ok for anyone to hole up their feelings," she said. "She's right," Larkin said. "Shut it Austin," I yelled.

"Well I'll leave you to it then," Angel said and walked to the cockpit to fly the ship. "If only they knew the truth," I thought as I remembered Rose and Claire, Terry and Elizabeth, Percy and Ariel all of them.

* * *

**Bam REVELATION**

**Apex is Dark Flame  
(Of course they won't know for a long time)**

**Percy: Wait your alive!**

**Me: Um... Forget Potion**

**Throws vial of forget potion at Percy**

**Percy: Where am I, What happened?**

**Me: Nothing to important**

**Well goodbye my viewers**


	5. Why They Call Me Apex

**Chapter 5 my viewers**

**I really do hope you enjoyed the last chapter  
(I did)**

**Still Accepting OCs**

**Please review, favorite, and/or Follow**

**To the Chapter**

* * *

Apex POV

"Apex, we're approaching home base," Angel said. "Alright," I said back as I studied the alien technology I recovered from Jul 'Mdama's ship. "So, what are you going to do when we get down there," Austin asked. "Well I got to go get some more data on this stuff, this is not Sangheili tech," I said.

"He's right, that is to advanced for Sangheili," Angel said as we landed the ship in the city, "Though you could use a break from your work you know." "Fine," I groaned, "I'll take a break, maybe I'll go get some target practice or get a gourmet lunch."

"You do that or you could go get a girlfriend," Angel teased. I groaned as I remembered them always telling me to get a love life again. "Why do you torture me, your only a teen," I said. "It's just fun," she said and went down to the boarding ramp to get off the ship.

"This is going to be a long break," I thought as I changed into a more civilian like clothing by making my armor disintegrate into blue coding and sparks, but at the same time recreate as clothing. I donned my clothes which were almost a replica of the clothes I wore as Dark Flame. The difference was I had a black shirt with the symbol of the Mantle of Responsibility on it and the hoodie was still white and had the pointed hood, but it had blue markings going all over it.

I finished changing and went over to my personal armory and put a pair of hidden blades on. **(They're the ones from Assassin's Creed III) **Then I walked out of my quarters, got a bottle of Rakk Ale, and headed down the boarding ramp to catch with the others.

* * *

Percy POV

"And that's what happened," I said as we finished the story of how we met Apex in the Hades Nexus. "That is a strange story, almost as strange as the Shepard's, but the ship and the video feed we recovered is proof enough of the existence of the Sangheili and of Unicron," Tevos said.

"So what should we do then," Sparatus asked. "If what this Apex character said is true, then we need to prepare for defense and not offence," Terry said. "I agree with the Prime," Admiral Osman said and the other councillors nodded.

"We need to direct our forces to Tuchanka because Jul 'Mdama said that this Jack guy was there," Ariel said. "Who is this Jack," Valern asked. "We believe him to be an enemy from before, but we don't know an evil Jack," Claire said.

"Evil Jack," Nate snickered and our Jack blushed in embarrassment. "I do," Claptrap said and everyone groaned. "And what was this Jack's name," Tevos asked, annoyed. "We call him Handsome Jack, oh Handsome Jack's back we're all doomed," Claptrap yelled as he started to run around or drive around in circles in a panic.

"Claptrap, shut up," Nate yelled and started to chase him. "Um, so if this is Handsome Jack then we need a lot of troops because from what I've read on him, he has a lot of robot and human soldiers," Calypso said. "What are the chances of other enemy leaders being there then," Jaxor'Tavic asked.

"Highly improbable, from what we heard Jul 'Mdama say to Apex," I said, remembering Jul 'Mdama's last words before the mysterious assassin killed him. "Chances of success our high, the Geth will assist in this battle, we may be able to hack into enemy network and troops," Preach said.

"That'll be useful," Peter said. "So what's the plan on approaching this, we can't let them figure out we know he's there," Zoe said. "I say we nuke 'em," Nate said as he held Claptrap down. "Nate, when has nuking something ever been a good idea besides World War II," I asked.

"Um, the Covenant-UNSC War," he said. "Okay that's an exception, but we can't just nuke the Krogan homeworld," Claire said. "So how about we sneak in and find Handsome Jack's base of operations," Calypso said. "That's a plan I like," I said, "And after we find it, we take out it's defenses and call in the Calvary."

"Then get ready because we need to take out Handsome Jack before he does anything to my home," Urdnot Wroar said. "Actually I was thinking of calling in Apex to help," I said. "Apex, he made it clear he didn't want to work with us," Kars'Zorah vas Elipse said. "Yes, but he also wanted to take out Unicron's minions and this most definitely counts," I stated.

"How would you find him then," Tevos asked. "Simple, while I was piloting their ship, I installed a tracking device," Luke said with a smirk. "Well go then and see if this man will aid us in the coming battle," Solomon Adams said. "Come on guys, time to find Apex," I said and we left the council room along with Terry to go to the Omega.

"So where did the tracker lead to," I asked Luke as we undocked from the Citadel. "Well it lead into uncharted space in the outer rim," he said and moved the ship to the Mass Relay. The ship shook as it was propelled forward by the relay and in seconds we were in the Epsilon Indi system.

"Okay so the tracker leads out into space so we're gonna be drifting out there for a while," Luke said and typed in some commands, then he put the ship into auto pilot mode and got up. "So for the mean time we should enjoy the ride," he said and walked down to the cafeteria.

"I'm going to go to the training room, Claire, Lisa, Jack," you guys in," Tom asked. "Sure," they said and walked down there. "So what about us," I asked. "Well how about lunch," Ariel said and we followed her to the cafeteria. We got our food and sat down with Luke.

"So how are you guys going to get Apex to help you," Luke asked. "We tell him we can help him take down Handsome Jack," I said. "Perce, I'm pretty sure he'll need another reason and the trick with the whole tracking thing is going to piss him off," he said.

"Well we'll get to it when we cross that bridge," Calypso said and ate her food. "Wonder how we will convince him," I thought as I ate.

* * *

Apex POV

"Apex, sir," a soldier said to me as I sat down with everyone at lunch. "Yes," I asked. "Sir, there's an unidentified ship coming into the system," he said. "Any idea who it is," I asked. "Well we weren't sure at first because it shows signs of having tech from all different species, but then we pulled some vid feeds and data from the network and identified it as a Chaotic Legion ship, more importantly Perseus Jackson's," the soldier stated.

"How did they find us," I asked as the soldier left. "I don't know," Angel said, "I always check for a bug on the hull, but there was none." "What about inside," Larkin asked. "Austin, don't be ridiculous, no one has been in the ship, but people we let in," I said.

"Yeah, we let them drive the ship to you," Wolf said. "You WHAT," I yelled, "YOU LET THEM IN THE SHIP!" "Well we forgot how to fly it," the twins said and I could see Angel get angry. "You let them drive our ship, after all the lessons I gave you on flying it," Angel screamed.

I groaned and said, "Well they know we're here so we should just get them here." I activated my comm and called base, "This is Apex does anyone acknowledge?" "Yes this is base," a voice said. "Hail the ship and call them in," I said and got up from the table.

"Come on, let's go meet the un-invited guests," I said and walked off to the landing platforms.

* * *

Percy POV

"Hey Perce, they're hailing us, want me to respond," Luke asked over the comm. "Sure, put them through," I said as I walked to the main hub. "This is the planet, Hope," the guy said. "Um, Hope we request permission to land," Luke asked. "Permission granted, please await escort to guide you to your designated landing platform," the guys said.

Soon enough 4 UNSC Sabres came and escorted us across the sky. "Are those Sabres, but those are UNSC ships," Nate said. "They must be scavenged, look at the markings and decals they added onto them," I said as I pointed out the various words, sentences, and symbols that decorated the ships.

"Guys, you have got to see this," Ariel said as we approached a city. We all gasped as we laid our eyes on a large city that was designed to be a sort of UNSC and Alliance hybrid design. We all stared in awe at it's beauty, the light seemed to make the city gleam.

"It's beautiful," Calypso said. "Hey guys, we're landing," Luke said as the ship rocked as we set down on a landing platform. We all got to the loading ramp and walked off the ship to see Apex followed by his team walk to us. His team was dressed up as it usually was, but Apex was dressed in jeans, with a unzipped white hoodie that had a pointed hood like an assassin with blue markings on it, and a black shirt with a strange symbol on it under the hoodie.

"Hey Apex how's it goi... OW," I yelled as he punched me on the left side of my face."WHAT'S THE BRIGHT IDEA TRACKING ME," he yelled. "What," I said as I rubbed the bruising left cheek. "What part of I don't want to help you did you not understand," he said.

"I understood, but we want to help you," I said. He breathed in sharply and was about to yell, but didn't and asked, "What is it that you want?""We were hoping you were going after Handsome Jack so we could tag along," I asked. "What can you offer me," he asked.

"For the battle, we could deactivate their defenses so that our forces could overwhelm them while you take on Handsome Jack," I said."That is... that's a pretty good plan," Apex said, "Very well, we were planning on leaving two days from now, but in the meantime you can stay in Detroit Beta."

"That's the city, right," Leo asked. Apex put his forefinger and his middle finger on his forehead underneath his hood and said, "Yes, it is." "Good, just checking," Leo chuckled, nervously. "The guards will show you your quarters at HQ, but if you are caught attempting to steal anything, data or object you will be apprehended," Apex warned us.

"Okay," I said. Then he left with his team while the guards escorted us to a large complex with multiple turrets and defense guns on it. "Thank Chaos, the Stolls aren't here," Calypso whispered to me and I snickered. We were led through a large gate and through several scanners before they led us to a large room with multiple beds, bunk and two persons.

"I call top," Nate and Leo yelled as they got on two bunk beds. Everyone started to pick their beds and soon we were settled in. "Ok, so what now," Ariel asked. "How about we find out more on Apex and his team," Claire suggested. "That would be nice, I want to know more on our friendly neighborhood assassin," I said.

"Then let's go find him," Zoe said and walked out, the rest of us followed hind. We walked out of the base and wandered the streets of Detroit Beta before we found a large park, as big as Central Park with Apex and his team training. Apex was practicing archery when I yelled, "Hey Apex!"

"What is it now," he asked, annoyed. "Well we just wanted to know more about you," Calypso asked. "Why do you wish to know my past and present," he asked. "Because if we're going to work together, then we need to know more about each other," I said. "Ok," he said, calmly.

I just stood there stunned, he would just give away his secrets like that? "What do you mean OK," I asked. "I mean Ok meaning tell me about your group's past first," he asked. "Oh," I said, "Didn't think that part out." I looked at everyone and they had nervous looks on their faces about telling about the most secretive part of their lives.

"Ok, I'll go first," Nate said. "You will," we all said in disbelief. "Yep," he said and started, "Well I was a normal demigod son of Hades and I was in World War II, I was with several kids of Athena when we were testing a device that would allow us to teleport behind the enemy without using our energy." "It failed and I was sent all the way to Reach where after some confusion, I joined the UNSC and then got into the Chaotic Legion after I accidentally crashed a Pelican," he said.

"Well I was a teen when I joined," Peter said, "I was saved by Chaos when monsters attacked me and my mom at our home." Everyone else gave their stories of being taken from the hands of death and from the underworld, then joined the Chaotic Legion. The whole time Apex and his team listened in on our stories.

"Now what about you," I asked him. "I fought in many battles and wars, I was almost killed when the Librarian found me drifting in space, she saved me by creating a suit that would heal me and help me in battle," he said. "The armor you wear," I said.

"Yes and No, the armor can change into my current clothing," he said and in seconds his armor disintegrated and reappeared as his Forerunner armor. "That's incredible," I said. "The best part is, is that it enhances my performance by cloaking me, maximum strength, flight capabilities, and shielding," he said.

"I want armor like that," Nate said. "Nope, this is the most advanced weapon known to any of us," he said. "How did you do all those other things on the ship then," Ariel asked. "I am more than human, I am also Forerunner and Promethean," he said. "Whoa a hybrid like my dad," Claire said.

I saw Apex tense up when he heard her, then he loosened up and said, "Ah yes, Dark Flame your father, he was a good man, an honorable warrior, and a great teacher." "What do you mean teacher," Calypso asked. "Oh right, I was trained under him and fought alongside him in many wars," Apex stated.

"Well that's a surprise, so I guess that's how you got your assassin training," I said. "Yes, I learned everything he did," he said. "What about your team," I asked. "Well red tattoo over there is Austin Larkin, son of Kratos found him in cryo stasis at an old Protocon bunker," he said.

"Wait, Kratos, the fake god of war," I asked, "Isn't he just a fictional character from a video game." "No, Kratos, my dad was a real person, but the Gods covered it up because no matter if they were being controlled, it showed they could be killed by a mortal," Austin said.

"Oh, well what about you," I asked the wolf pelt guy. "I'm Wolf, son of Gaea, I grew up in a small village as a native american, but I was white so some didn't like me until I saved the lives of several of them by killing an attacking wolf," he said. "You mean that one," Zoe said as she pointed to his pelt. He nodded his head and we all gasped.

"We're Andrew and Addison, son and daughter of Hestia," they said. We all looked at them confused, "Hestia is a virgin goddess, Right?" "Found them in an orphanage on Earth during a mission to track one of Jack's informants, they saved my life from a horde of hellhounds," Apex said. They snickered at that memory and then stopped.

"And you," I asked the teenage girl with the blue tattoos going down the left side of her body. "I'm Angel, the pilot of the ship and catalyst of Apex's armor," she said. "Wait Catalyst, what does that mean," Ariel asked. "It means she operates the higher functions of my armor when I need it, such as when I need the maximum strength, she can activate it for me while I fight," he explained.

"That's pretty cool, but why do you have blue tattoos running down the left side of your body," I asked. "Well I'm sure you've heard of the 8 Sirens," she asked. "Yeah, so your a Siren," I asked. "Yeah, but have you heard of Pandora's Guardian Angel," she asked. "Yeah, Handsome Jack's daughter who was a Siren also... Oh my Chaos your Guardian Angel," I said.

She nodded and Apex said, "The Librarian was able to reconstruct her from the New-U Station because her DNA was imputed, but Jack was to cocky and didn't finish the process of completely installing her in. "She was stuck inbetween life and death until the Librarian freed her and helped her, then had her be my partner in crime," he said and patted her back.

"So what's the back story for you, how'd you become Apex, why are you called Apex," I asked. "The first question I would much rather not answer, it is a very... touchy subject, but the second I'd be glad to," he said. "So why," I asked. "When I first arrived on this world, I was a hated man for what I had done long before," he said, "But I saved this world from the tyranny of the Protocons who believed they could still control one world, but I showed them otherwise."

"I saved this world and they called me the first freedom fighter, the first hero in a long time, they called me the Apex," he said. "That sounds awesome," Nate said. "Yes, I suppose it is, but now that you know we should all get some dinner," he said and walked off.

That's when we all noticed we had been talking from noon till night. We followed him on the street lamp lit paved path out of the park and to a restaurant. "This is going to be a really nice stay," I said to Calypso as we had a fancy dinner, compliments of Apex.

* * *

Tuchanka, hidden base

3rd Person POV

"What do you mean that alien b#$!#%d's dead, who killed him," Handsome Jack yelled at a Hyperion engineer. "Reports confirm that an assassin by the name, Apex is on the loose, hunting down you and our allies," he said, nervously. "Well then we'll give him a show," he said.

"So I'm free to go," he asked. "Why of course your able to DIE," Jack yelled and shot the engineer before he could even turn around. "Someone clean this up and someone else find a way to stop this Apex," he yelled and went back into his office.

* * *

**DONE**

**Hope you liked this chapter**

**Accepting OCs still**

**Please Review, Favorite, or Follow  
(Preferably all of the above)**

**Goodbye**


	6. Like Father, Not Like Daughter

**Hello**

**Sorry I haven't updated yet, but this is here**

**Chapter um  
1-2-3-4-5-6**

**Yeah I'm pretty sure this is 6**

**So Chapter 6 is here people**

**Handsome Jack is going down**

**Nate: YEAH**

**Me: Shut it**

**Angel: Wait, how's he going down**

**Me: Um...**

**Percy: Well to the chapter**

**Now to the chapter**

* * *

Percy POV

"Alright, let's go," I said as we packed up the Omega to fly back to the Citadel. After the two days we had, we learned about New Hope and it's history of evil rulers and of how Apex got here, we packed up and got ready to get back to the council and tell them of Apex's plan of us helping him.

Apex had upgraded our ship a bit, adding in new engines and armor along with better weapons. "Ok, let's get a move on," Nate said and walked onto the ship. "Eta till we reach the Citadel, five hours," Luke said over the intercom.

My arm-mounted datapad beeped signaling a call. I tapped a command and Apex's hooded face appeared. "Perseus, I hope you know what your doing," he asked. "One, it's Percy and two, I'll get the council to send you whatever supplies and weaponry you need," I answered

"Okay Perseus," he said with a visible smirk. "Goodbye Apex," I said and ended the call. "He's really annoying sometimes, which surprises me since he seems so strict," Calypso said. "She's right," Ariel said, "He acts like a teenager sometimes." "Wonder what the council

5 Hours Later

After five hours we arrived at the Citadel and were met with a crowd of fans. After we fought our way out of the fan mob, we flew via sky car to the Council. Soon we arrived at the tower and walked into a meeting of the Council.

"Ah, it seems you have returned," Tevos said, "We were worried we'd have to send a fleet after you." "Well you don't because you'll be sending it to help Apex," Ariel said. "So you convinced him to help us," Sparatus asked.

"Well we convinced him, we were helping him," I said. "So we must do what he says," Admiral Osman asked. "Well he said he just needed a distraction so he could slip in and then we could deactivate the defenses for you to destroy them," I said again.

"Then we should prepare, Urdnot Wrex has already prepared a strike force to aid you," Elain Fenix said. "Apex said he'd be on Tuchanka, so we should meet him there," Zoe said. "Then go, we will send the fleet when you call for it," Tevos said.

We boarded the Omega and flew off to the Mass Relay. The ship lurched forward as we were propelled and stopped at the relay near Tuchanka. "Ok, so let's get down there," I said, "Apex sent some coordinates for us to meet at." We boarded a shuttle and flew down to a desert where we saw Apex and his team along with their ship, The Reclaimer.

"So, where's the base," Nate asked as we landed next to them. Apex pointed to an old base and said, "That is an old Turian bunker from the Krogan Rebellion, Jack has built his bunker underneath it." "So how do we get in," I asked. "Angel here can open the entrance, but we need a distraction so no one will notice us breaking in," he said.

"We got that," I said and called in Wrex. "Hey Wrex, we could use that distraction now," I said. "You got it kid, Aralakh Company FIRE," he yelled and the sound of cannons going off sounded. Ever from where we were, we could hear the shells fire off and then Nate gasped and pointed to several shells falling from the skies and hit the section of the base across from us.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT," a voice rang out, "SOME ONE GET UP THERE AND KILL THOSE B#$*#%DS!" "Well that's are cue," Austin said and cut open a door with his dual blades, which were actually a real life replica of Kratos' Swords of Chaos. "Angel, get into the system, everyone else watch our backs," Apex ordered.

"On it," Angel said as she digistructed beside him and put her hands on a console, then here Siren tattoos glowed as she got into the system. "Ok, everyone be quiet," I said and we started to spread out when a noise echoed through the corridor and I looked down to see I had kicked some old metal parts. "Hey, I heard something over here," a voice yelled.

"Thanks a lot Percy," Apex said and formed his blades. "Hey, at least I got you to call me Percy," I said and brought out Riptide. Apex groaned and motioned for us to form around Angel. "Not you Larkin," he said, "I need you to buy us some time."

"Got it," Austin smirked and brought out both of his swords. The door was suddenly kicked down and several Hyperion troops and loaders stood there. "Hey you, put your hands up you scu... AH," a soldier screamed as Larkin charged and started to kill like a maniac or like his dad would.

"He really is a son of Kratos," I said. "I know right," Wolf said and stabbed a surviving loader with his sword. "Angel, how're you doing on the door," Apex asked as he shot down another wave of loaders with his Forerunner Light Cannon, an upgraded form of a Light Rifle except it was turned into a heavy weapon able to be carried like a gun though Apex seemed to carry guns like a Cybertronian, having it connected to his arm.

"I got it... Now," she said and the door opened. "An elevator," Nate asked. "We're going underground," Apex said and got in, we followed suite and in seconds Larkin crashed through a wall and got in. The elevator doors closed and we began to descend, soon the walls beside the door were replaced with glass as we entered the Hyperion bunker.

"We're here," I said as I looked at the large bunker. It was a large city in a large room to be made as a. "Hey Percy," Apex said and I looked at him, then he pointed to a tower that clinged to wall. "That's the defense tower, there you can deactivate all defenses and I would suggest you do so before me and my team get some trouble," he said.

"Got it, good luck Apex," I said and he nodded. He and his team left us as they made their way down a path and around a corner then disappeared. "Come on, we need to get those guns offline before Aralakh gets decimated," Calypso said and we walked down a path.

We continued down it, admiring Jack's underground city when Nate said, "Come on let's hurry up!" He ran down the path and around a corner, then all he sudden he screamed and ran back followed by a horde of Hyperion soldiers. Zoe was about to say something when he grabbed her hand and yelled, "Run Now, Talk Later!"

We all ran and ended up going down another path that led us to the defense tower. "Well that was convenient," I said, "Everyone, hold them off while I try to turn this off." "Um Percy, are you the best choice for this," Claire asked as Calypso looked at me with concern.

"Sure I am, I'll just pull some wires and kick it," I said and ran into lift before they could argue. The door opened and I stepped out into a room similar to the Planetary Gun controls on Cybertron. "Ok, um let's try the off button," I said and pressed a giant red button with OFF on it. "Ha Ha, nice try," a familiar annoying voice said and several turrets digistructed behind me.

I shot several fireballs and the room exploded. "Fire, why didn't I think of that," I said and formed a giant fireball, then I shot it while getting in the elevator. There was an explosion above me as the control center exploded, but the lift rocked and stopped for a second before lurching a bit.

"Oh that's not good," I said and opened a safety hatch to see the mechanism was broken and was about to give. "Definitely bad," I said and jumped down, then out the window looking out over my friends. I landed in front of them as the tower exploded again and several chunks of flaming metal fell behind me.

"Nice," Nate said and high fived me. "Um guys," Peter asked. "Yeah," Calypso said. "Where's all the loaders and soldiers," he asked and that's when we noticed the uneasy silence in the city. "I don't kno-," I was cut off as an explosion sounded from a large base at the section of the cave opposite from the elevator we took to get down here.

"Apex," I asked. "Apex," everyone else answered. "Let's roll," I said and we ran down a path. We ended up at a walled fortress with the main gate blown open with Austin and Wolf holding off a horde of Loaders. "Let's give them a hand," Beckendorf said and produced a large hammer. He proceeded to smash every bot in front of him into the ground.

"Hey Ariel, remember that new move we've been practicing," I asked. "Yep," she said and jumped, then stood on my shoulders. Then she used power over wind to make us spin and I made fire around us to turn us into a blue fire tornado. "Awesome," we yelled as we cleared the entire courtyard of Loaders.

"That was pretty cool," Calypso said. "So you guys made it," Wolf said as he sheathed his sword. "Yeah, where's everyone else," I asked. "They went in to deal with Jack," Larkin said. "Then let's give them a hand," I said and ran towards the door when Wolf said, "Stop".

"Why," we asked. "Let's go in style," he said and the ground underneath us cracked and turned into a pillar as we rose up. "Nice," I said as I remember he was a son of Gaea. He pushed his arms forward and another pillar appeared then slammed into the side of the fortress.

It retreated and our pillar lowered down to the entrance and another pillar rose in between the hole and us to act as a bridge. "Let's go," Peter said and we ran into the base. "Jack's office should be right around... HERE," Larkin said as we entered a room on fire with the twins burning any Hyperion soldier around them.

"Wow, they're pretty bada$$," Nate said. "That's what I said," Larking stated in disbelief. "Let's go ask them where Apex and Angel are," I said and we began to make our way to them. After a couple minutes of avoiding fireballs and bullets, we made it to them.

"Hey guys, where's Apex," Claire asked and they pointed to a large set of double doors. "Jack's office," a voice said behind us. We looked back to see the Vault Hunters standing there. "Hey killers," Lilith said, "Well we got the defenses down and were the first to get down here." "Well let's go stop Jack, once and for all," I said.

We marched to the door and pushed it open in time to see Handsome Jack shoot his daughter.

* * *

Angel POV

"Good Luck Apex," Percy said as we walked down the path to Jack's fortress. "So Angel, you alright with this," Apex asked. "Yeah, Jack stopped being my father when he used me to charge the Vault Key," I said. "Then let's end this," he said and we approached the fortress.

"Want to do the honors," I asked him. "Why thank you," he said and I activated his Maximum Strength allowing him to pummel the door. After he was done, it was reduced to a dented metal sheet. "Now for the finishing touch," he said and used the suit's thrusters to fly forward and smash through the door.

"Charge," he yelled and everyone surged forward, slaughtering the Hyperion troops. "Loaders incoming," I said as an army of Loaders descended upon us. "We got this," Larkin and Wolf said. "Bene Fortuna," Apex said as we left them to hold off the robot horde.

We charged down the corridors of the fortress until we reached a large room with an army of Hyperion soldiers and engineers. "Come on, you want some," the Andrew and Addison said and created a fireball above them that fell on them. "Whoa," I said and Apex ran over to the large set of double doors.

"Your turn Angel," he said and I digistructed next to him and began on hacking the door lock. "Anytime now," Apex said as he stabbed and slashed several soldiers with his blades. "Got it," I said and in a mocking voice said, "aaaaaaaaaaaand Open."

"Never say that again," Apex said as I smirked while deconstructing back into his suit. "Well Well Well, if it isn't the assassin himself, welcome Apex to your doom," my ex-father said as he got up from his desk. "This ends now," Apex said as he brought up his Light Cannon.

"I don't think so," he said as two turrets appeared from the ceiling and shot laser beams at Apex making him stumble back in shock. They stopped as two turrets appeared from the ground and shot tendrils of energy at us that wrapped around Apex's wrists and brought him to the ground.

"You like, a present from Unicron," he said. "This won't hold me," Apex said, struggling against the energy bonds. "Oh stop struggling already, why do you bad guys even fight, you know the good guy always wins," Jack gloated. "I thought you would have gone after the Vault Hunters," Apex said.

"Why would I do that," he asked. "Well because they're the reason Angel's gone from you tyranny," he mocked and Jack was filled with anger. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU SCUM," he yelled while firing a pistol at Apex which just bounced off him. "Well I guess that Didact guy was right when he said that suit of yours won't come off that easily," Jack said and I felt Apex seathe with rage.

"Where is he," Dark Flame yelled. "You'll never find him," Jack said, but then Dark Flame broke through the bonds and grabbed Jack by the neck. "Tell me where he is," Dark Flame asked, but then Apex took control again and Jack threw him off in the momentary shock.

"Those lasers that just shot you, yeah they weren't the strongest," Jack stated and several arms deployed from the ceiling, "These are!" The arms fired high powered beams of energy at us and I screamed as they wrecked havoc on the suit with me in it.

Apex kneeled to the ground in pain, just as I brought up a Hard Light Shield in front of him that deflected absorbed the lasers. "You think your shield will help you," Jack said and started to fire his pistol at the shield, dropping it, but it held with a little energy left.

"STOP," I yelled and digistructed in front of Apex with my arms up to stop Jack. "Angel... No," Apex said weakly and collapsed from the damage. "Angel, your alive," my ex-father said. "Yes I am," I stated, confidently. "Why are you helping these bad guys, I'm your father," he argued, but I cut him off.

"No, you stopped being my dad when you used me for your own greed, Apex told me everything that happened after I died, how you took Lilith and killed Roland," I said and he immediately got mad. "You pathetic excuse for a Siren, I raised you to be a hero, but you deny it," he screamed and shot me.

In the corner of my eye I saw Percy and his friends along with the Vault Hunters enter and attack Jack. "You son of b!*$%, you killed her again," Lilith screamed as she punched him in the face. "ENOUGH," he yelled and split into an army of Jacks. "You like, a gift from Unicron to end you," he said and they charged.

The battle seemed to tip from my friends to Jack as he overcame them and soon they were being tied up. "You bandits never learn do you," he said. He held the gun up to Percy's face and was about to pull the trigger when I felt energy begin to course through me.

"NO," I screamed and I felt my tattoos glow with energy and my energy wings flap. He screamed and fired off several bullets, but I felt them disintegrate from being near me. I grabbed his shoulders and let the power move into him. He screamed as gallons of energy flooded his systems and soon he began to solidify into stone and crack like an egg. Lights beamed out of the cracks and he exploded in a fiery light.

I fell to the floor as small sparkles of energy fell down around me, I felt myself slip into darkness but I could still hear voices around me. "Angel, come on Angel," I heard Lilith say. "She needs medical attention," Calypso said and she began to heal me, but someone grabbed her arm. "She knows what she needs to do," Apex said as he gripped my hand.

"Come on kid, have I not taught you to never stop fighting," he said and I had flashes of the times we had trained. A soft voice seemed to echo in my head, "Never stop fighting. Keeping pushing forward. Always stand strong." I felt energy begin to flow again and I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me.

"She's awake," Calypso said in glee. "Yeah, but my stomach still hurts like he-," but I was cut off when Apex said, "Ah, Language, I may not be Jack, but you can cuss when your an adult." "I think now she needs you Calypso," Maya said and she obliged by healing me.

I felt the wounds heal and then I stood up. "Careful," Calypso said and helped me stand. "So we won, now what," Percy asked. "I got an idea as I looked over at Apex as he started to look through Jack's files. "Jack's to arrogant for his own good, he left crucial details on his allies," he said and I walked over to him, then hacked my ex-dad's computer.

"Let's see, he has details on everyone of his allies," I said. "Oh my god, Apex you have to see this." "What is it... ARGH," Apex roared in anger as he threw everything off the desk. "What is it," Percy asked. "He's going to use the Composer again," Apex said and started to type in more commands.

"He's on Eden Prime," I said and then I downloaded more data, "Myrrah is on Sera again and the Protocons are on an old world called Protosite." "Wait, who's the one on Eden Prime," Percy asked as they watched Apex begin to kill everything from the window.

"He is the Didact, you see after the Master Chief defeated him he fell into a slipspace portal, but he survived and rebuilt his army for another go except Dark Flame and Apex stopped him before he could attack again," I explained. "Well that's just great, another guy out for revenge," Nate said.

"Not just revenge against Apex, but against humanity to," I said and they all remembered the Human-Forerunner War. "So Apex is angry why," Percy asked. "Apex thought that the Didact was dead and Dark Flame made sure that the events of the Didacts resurrection was kept secret so no one would come after his remaining weapons," I said.

"So now that he's back, Apex will probably go after him," he said. "Yeah... Oh my god," I said again. "What now," Nate said. "The Didact's plan... his plan is to use the Composer on Alpha Primer," I said and they all gasped. "The Chaotic Legion homeworld, that's not possible to find it and lay siege to it," Ariel stated, nervously.

"Not if it's the Didact and his forces," I said and brought up a simulation of the attack on a holo-projector. "If he attacks, he'll just need to get his ship close enough to fire off the Composer and completely disintegrate the population of Alpha Primer and recreate them into Prometheans," I said as the holo-projector projected the scenes I described.

"Oh my Chaos, we have to warn them," Silena said and started to call them. "It's to late," Apex said as he entered the room again, "I hacked several more data bases out there, he's already starting his attack." "How do you know that," Silena yelled as her calls were being rejected.

That's when Apex started to explain the Didact's plan, "Stage 1: Cut off all communication, Stage 2: Destroy all resistance, Stage 3: Use Composer to build create more Prometheans for his army." "We need to help them now," Percy said. "Agreed, Vault Hunters, the base is yours," he said and we all left to the ship.

I deconstructed into his suit as we exited the bunker. "The Didact will regret the day he stepped foot back into this realm," I heard Apex murmur as we walked back to the ship. "I hope he can hold himself together for this one," I thought as we lifted off to the Chaotic Legion homeworld, Alpha Primer.

* * *

**Finish**

**Loved this chapter  
(Hope so)  
(I most definitely loved the Angel vs Handsome Jack scene)**

**Chapter 7 will be up soon  
(The battle against the Didact will be in three parts)**

**I will see you soon**

**Lord Dark Flame out**


	7. Only Human

**Welcome back my loyal viewers to chapter 7**

**Part 1 of the 2 part battle against the Didact  
(I'm going to make this a two part instead of three)**

**Percy: He better not touch my stuff**

**Me: Oh he wont**

**Nate: He better not touch Shadow**

**Me: Shadow will get him first**

**Now to the chapter**

* * *

Didact POV

"Hm, Apex," I said, aloud, "He is an intriguing one, a part Human, a part Forerunner, and a part Promethean." "Much like the Dark Lord," I said, "The Librarian is most likely behind this assassin's sudden appearance."

"Then deal with them," Unicron bellowed. "I believe it would be him, Requiem was destroyed long ago and Apex is probably ignorant to the fact that I can manipulate him with his Promethean side," I said. "Then let him come to you, then kill him, his team, and then destroy Alpha Primer," Unicron bellowed.

"It shall be done"

"It better be, I lay my hopes on you now"

"Thank You Master"

* * *

Percy POV

"Everyone aboard the Argos, I repeat everyone aboard the Argos," I yelled as we prepared to attack the Didact's forces. "Why are we dragging the Gods with us again," Nate asked. "Because we need all the support we can get, the Didact's forces will be near unstoppable unless we combine forces," I said.

"That's right," a familiar, arrogant voice said, "You'll need us to help you weaklings." I groaned and turned around to see the Derkins standing there. "What do you want," I asked. "Well you need us because we're Gods," Lance said, smirking.

"No we... Oh my Chaos he's right," I said in disbelief. "WHAT," Ariel yelled. "He's right because we need Gods, they can take more damage and deal more damage than a demigod," I said and they smirked. "Get on Argo 1, but don't interrupt our meetings and don't order people around," I stated and walked off towards their ship.

"Where's Apex anyways," Claire asked. "He's already on route to the rendezvous," I said. We all started to board the Omega and soon we lifted off with the Earth and Gods' fleet, then we used the Mass Relay to get to the Omega Nebula.

"We're here people," Luke said over the intercom. "Are we docking at Omega," I asked. "No we aren't, Calypso is concerned we may get drunk there," Luke explained and Calypso glared at me while I rubbed the back of my head.

"Hey guys, I see the Reclaimer," Peter said and we all looked out the window to see Apex's ship floating near the Omega 4 Relay. "He must really want the Didact gone," I said. "He did help Dark Flame kill him," Claire said. "How do we even beat the Didact because the Chief put a grenade in his armor, but no one knows how Dark Flame killed him," Nate said.

All the sudden, Claire's face brightened up and she said, "That's it, if Chaos can bring people back maybe he can get Dark Flame here and we can ask him." "That's a pretty good plan," I said and prayed to Chaos. Soon he appeared in our ship and asked us what we wanted.

Claire explained her plan and he said, "That is a magnificent plan, so let's begin!" He began to chant in the ancient tongue he initiated us in. A ball of energy formed in front of him and then it started to form the body of a man. Then it dissipated into air and Chaos gasped.

"What is it dad," I asked him. "Dark Flame's soul, his spark isn't in the Void or the Allspark," he said in disbelief, "He's not dead." "Oh my Chaos, that means he survived," Claire said. "Or, he was revived by you know who," Nate said and we all gasped. "Would he fight against us again," Calypso asked.

"I don't know," I said and we all looked at Chaos. "I would ask Apex if he knew anything on Dark Flame to help take him down if he is one of Unicron's minions now," Chaos said and opened a wormhole, then walked through it. We all looked at each other and I said, "Hail the Reclaimer."

"What is it now," Apex asked as he appeared on screen. "We think that Dark Flame is working for Unicron and are wondering if you could help us take him down," I asked and he tensed up. "He would never harm anyone again," Apex said.

"Apex, I know it's hard to fight a former friend, believe me I fought him, but if he's on the wrong side then he needs to be put down, hard," I said. "Then it seems we are at uncommon grounds," he sneered and calmly said, "Prepare your fleet, it is time to fight."

"Alright," I said and shut off the feed. "All ships, it's time to move, to the Omega 4 Relay," I yelled. There were cheers as we began to shoot from the relay and came to a cleared debris field with the Reclaimer flying straight towards a large Forerunner vessel.

"Percy, I require a distraction so I may destroy his defenses," he said. "Ok, we'll start a diversion to take out his other ships, then you take down his guns," I said and he agreed. "Here we go," Luke yelled and in seconds, space lit up with blue and orange lights as the Didact's ships opened fire and our's followed.

"Apex, what's your status," I asked and all the sudden, the Didact's ship stopped firing. "Got it," he yelled, "Percy get your a$$ over here in the main firing chamber!" "WHAT, are you insane," I asked. "Yeah kinda, but he's here with the Composer," Apex explained.

"On it then," I said. "Everyone ready," I asked and they nodded. "Luke, take us in," I ordered and he flew us over the Composer, a giant Forerunner construct that glowed with orange markings. "That's a big gun," Nate said as we landed on a floating platform.

"Apex, we're here," I said. "Over here on the platform on your left," he said and we looked over to see Apex and his team fighting what I believe were Prometheans. "This is going to be fun," Nate said as we used the gravity man cannon to launch us at the other platform.

I fell on a Promethean and stabbed it with Riptide while Ariel used the wind to throw several off. Nate shadow travelled around some and stabbed them from behind while his cat, Shadow distracted them. Beckendorf and Silena went in as a duo, distracting and killing while Peter started to use lightning to shock whole groups of Prometheans.

I looked up to see Apex take down several Prometheans with his own blades and his team take out several more. "Percy how you doing," he yelled at me. "Good, how many kills you got," I asked. "One Hundred and Twenty Five... No make that Twenty Six," he yelled back.

"Argh, I only got Sixty Nine," I said. "Better catch up," he joked and we continued to take down the horde of Prometheans. "You Persist To Long After Your Own Defeat," a voice rang out. "The Didact," I heard Apex murmur as we walked up next to him.

"Ah, so the Apprentice has returned as the mentor," the Didact said as he floated down, "Though I do not remember you from before, I do not remember an Apex when I fought the Dark Lord." "Shut Up," Apex growled. "Are you even a real person or are you just lying of everything you've done," the Didact mocked.

Apex roared with anger at that comment and lunged at him. They began to fight in the skies as another wave of Prometheans came and attacked us. All the sudden the horde of Prometheans lit up orange as they were annihilated by a Pelican gunship.

"Hey guys, need a hand," Elizabeth said over the comm as she and Terry jumped out of the back and landed next to us. "Good for you to finally join the party," Claire said. "Hey, the odds are against us and there's probably no chance of survival, how could we resist," Terry said and we charged.

Terry and Elizabeth were a blur of light as they hacked and slashed, fired and threw Prometheans. Soon there was just orange coding and sparks after we had finished, but then Apex slammed into the ground in front of us and the Didact followed, floating above the platform.

"Why do you still fight, the Composer is already near maximum power and soon I will cleanse Alpha Primer of it's impurity," he said. "You will never beat us, we are united, all of us stand side by side our strength one in the same," Terry yelled and brought out his sword.

"Oh, but you don't even know Apex's real name our who he was or is," the Didact stated. "You want to know who I am," Apex yelled as he got up. His helmet slid a bit before slipping off his head as he stood up. "I am Dark Flame," he yelled as we stared in horror at the walking corpse.

His hair was pure white while his eyes, they weren't red anymore, but they glowed still they glowed blue with energy. "I survived my death and I was saved by the Librarian, she told me what Unicron did to me how he controlled me with madness," he yelled, "I became Apex so I could stop you and I will."

With that he charged, but then he stopped as if time stopped. That when I noticed the markings on him flicker from soft blue to radiant orange. "You are Promethean, serve me," the Didact ordered, Apex started to glow orange when Terry shot a bolt of energon from his gun and Dark Flame fell unconscious as the Didact was hit.

"HEY," I heard Terry yell. We all looked at him as he fired his ion cannon straight at the Didact. It struck him and Dark Flame dropped to the platform and we charged at him. Every strike or shot we attacked him with was deflected until a floating piece of debris struck him.

He looked around and saw Elizabeth using her powers to throw debris, guns, ammunition, anything floating around at him. He started to do the same as it became a battle of telekinetic powers. "You are force sensitive, a very powerful being," the Didact complimented as he threw a debris at her, but she deflected it and shot it back at him.

"Thank you, but flattery won't save you," she said and shot a ball of pure force energy that pushed him back several feet before he gained control of himself again. "Foolish child, I am a Forerunner and I will not stop until you have accepted your fate," he said and pulled out a sword that glowed like a Promethean blade.

Elizabeth produced a lightsaber of her own and they started to exchange blows. Both seemed to be equally matched until Elizabeth used her power to get a whole platform fly at him. He managed to deconstruct it before it struck him, but Elizabeth used it as a distraction to slash him in the back.

"ENOUGH," he roared and suddenly Elizabeth couldn't move, she was being held by the Didact's telekinesis. "NO," Terry yelled as the Didact plunged his blade into her heart. Suddenly, it turned into one of those moments when there was only silence, but the only sound was the ship humming with energy and the explosions happening in space.

"Elizabeth, No," Terry whispered. "It's ok Terry, if... if I don't make it... move on," she said as she slipped into the darkness. There was a blur of silver and blue as the Didact plummeted to the platform. "I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR ALL YOU HAVE DONE!," Dark Flame screamed as he punched the Didact repeatedly.

The Didact's helmet started to crack and spark as Dark Flame's punches cracked it open, but he was lifted into the air and thrown by the Didact. "It's over," the Didact stated and pointed the palm of his hand at the Composer and it fired. "Percy... Percy call the ship, Elizabeth needs medical attention," Terry said to me as he carried Elizabeth bridal style over to us.

"Ship can't get this close, but... Ariel pray to dad," I said and she nodded. We started to pray and all the sudden we fell through a wormhole and ended up in the medical wing, startling several Chaotic soldiers. "She needs help," Terry said as the soldiers got over their shock and they put her on a stretcher and rolled her into a room.

"Prime I'm sorry," Dark Flame said as he put his hand on Terry's shoulder, but Terry took his hand and threw it back. "Sorry, you better be... This is your fault," he screamed. "My fault... How is this my fault," he asked. "You, your the reason we're here if we had waited, if we had brought a stronger force," Terry stammered.

"Prime, we all made mistakes, we're only human," Dark Flame said, but Terry glared back. "HUMAN... is that what you call yourself now, you aren't human your just a machine," he yelled, "I mean you were never good at being human before, but look at you now." By now a crowd had formed and people were recording this.

"Tell me Dark Flame, do you have a soul or is there just a bunch of gears in it's place," Terry asked and stalked to Elizabeth's room. Dark Flame wore a blank face and turned around, then walked off to the bridge and his team followed trying to console him.

"That was... I don't got a word for that," Nate said. We all had our heads down, the air was filled with sadness from the commotion and soon we were all in the main hub. "The Didact has fired the Composer and already half of Alpha Primer is gone," I said, glumly. "We should go check on Terry and Elizabeth," Calypso said and we went down to the med bay.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"This is your fault," those words Terry yelled kept bouncing around in my head. "No it's not," another voice said. I was on the bridge, checking the status of the dropships, I needed to stop him. "There, a UNSC Longsword 2.0," I murmured, "And it's also upgraded." "Can't tell the others, they won't let me go alone," I thought.

I walked off the bridge and to Elizabeth's room, Terry's the only one I can trust even if doesn't trust me. "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry," I heard him say to her as she lay on her death bed. Everyone was surrounding the couple as they watched her pass. "Sorry, you don't need to be, no other man could have done more," she said, weakly before going limp.

"No," he murmured. "Prime, we need to get to a gunship, we need to stop the Didact," I said, "Prime." "DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT," he yelled. "Terry, we need to stop him from using the Composer any further or we're all going to die," I argued.

"What am I suppose to do, I'm just Terry Flame, I couldn't save our sister and now I couldn't save Elizabeth," he argued, "I couldn't save one godd!#$ life." I felt rage and anger course through me as I grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him into a wall.

"YOU SELFISH SON OF A BITCH," I yelled at him, "DON'T YOU SEE IT YET!" I could faintly hear everyone yelling at me to stop, they tried to hold me back, even my team. I just threw them off and grabbed him again, then threw him into another wall.

"The Didact had me in a trance back there because I was a Promethean, he would have turned me into one of his servants if it weren't for you all being human," I yelled, "If all of you had been like me, we would have all died." I turned around to leave, but I turned back and continued to argue.

"We were all human Terry. And we all fought. Me, you, Bell, Elizabeth, Rose - all of us," I said, the sadness in my voice evident, "We fought. Not the our goddamned weapons, implants, intel, or equipment. It was us who fought those battles." I looked over at Elizabeth's cold body and said, "Do you think she'd want you to quit now?"

He just sat on the floor, head down in shame. I got down on one knee in front of his fallen form and said, "Do you think I like being this, this thing?" "I envy you because you can have a normal life," I said and got up, "Sometimes... Sometimes It's Being Human That Makes You Strong." They all just stood there, looking at me in shame. "So you'd all just give up," I said and walked out of the room.

I walked down the corridors and down to the hangar bay. Angel may have been my hacker, but that didn't mean I couldn't do it. I hacked the hangar doors and opened them, then I hacked the Longsword's controls and flew it out of the hangar bay, then flew straight to the Didact's ship, Mantle's Approach.

"I shall not be denied," I said as I shot several defense turrets along the tunnels that acted as a labyrinth along the ship's hull. "Approaching firing chamber... God dammit, he closed it," I said as I saw the once open area now covered by a metal hull. "Looks like we'll be doing this the Master Chief style," I said and typed some commands in.

"All power routed to weapons," the computer said as I began to fire rockets, bullets, and gauss cannons at the hull. I flew through the smoke and found myself in a tunnel heading straight for the inside of the ship. Then the walls started to shift and close off the entrance so I increased speed.

There was a only a sliver of light left when I flew through the opening. I braced myself as the ship crashed onto the floor, crashing into several crawlers, watchers, and knights along the way. "That went well," I said. "Ah, so the Dark Lord returns," the Didact's voice rang out as I got out of the ruined ship.

"WHERE ARE YOU," I yelled. "You know where I am," he said and several doors opened with Prometheans flooding out of them. "Are you willing to give up everything to end me," the Didact asked and I smirked. "You already know the answer to that," I said and charged.

* * *

**Part 1 is done**

**Hope you liked this one  
(Sorry about the profanity, it just added to the drama)**

**If you cried, so did I as I wrote this  
(If you didn't your a cold hard bastardo)**

**Percy: So you are alive**

**Me: Perseus, your ruining the sad moment**

**Percy: Oh sorry**

**See you tomorrow,  
Lord Dark Flame**


	8. Let Me Show You What I Can Do

**Welcome back my loyal viewer**

**Chapter 8 is finally here**

**Percy: WOOO**

**Me: Percy, killing the mood still**

**Percy: How about you shut u-**

**(Shoots him in the foot)**

**Percy: AH**

**Me: hehehe**

**Now to the chapter**

* * *

Percy POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S Alive," Lance yelled as we explained the events that unfolded aboard the Didact's ship. "Yep, Dark Flame and the Didact your still alive," Nate said. "I say we kill Dark Flame before he kills us," Annabeth said and there were cheers.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, wait a second, Dark Flame is on our side at the moment," I said. "Oh yeah, when is he going to go help the Didact then," Annabeth asked. "He's not going to-," I was interrupted by Ariel and Peter running into the room.

"Guys, Dark Flame stole a ship, specifically Nate's ship," Ariel said and Nate gasped. "Not my Modified UNSC Longsword 2.0," he said in disbelief. "Yep," Peter said. Nate's jaw dropped to the floor and he walked out of the room yelling curses.

"Well now we know he is an enemy," Lance said. "Hey, just because he stole a ship doesn't make him evil," I said. "Why else would he steal one of your ships then," Taylor asked. "I don't know, to go beat the Didact alone I guess... Oh my Chaos he's going to face him head on," I said. "He can't face him by himself, the Didact will turn him against us," Calypso said.

"There has to be a way to stop the Composer and get Dark Flame," I said. "There is," Athena said and pulled up a monitor with a satellite on it. "This is an orbital gun, code named Archangel that Dark Flame created while he was in service in the Chaotic Legion, it was suppose to be used as a last resort to quell an uprising on Alpha Primer, but it ended to soon so it's been sitting there.

"How do we get to it," I asked. "There's a problem Percy, it's energy is exhausted and you'd need the code to activate it," she said. "Then we Nuke the ship," Lance said. "We can't just nuke it, we need to get Dark Flame," Zoe imputed. "Then get him and then we nuke it," Taylor suggested.

"How about we carry a nuclear warhead onto the ship, find Dark Flame, place warhead, and get out before it blows," Beckendorf suggested and we all nodded. "That sounds like a plan, let's just hope Dark Flame hasn't turned yet," I said. "We can just hope," Claire said.

Dark Flame's sudden appearance has taken a toll on all of us, especially Claire since he's her "dead" father. Terry hasn't gotten any better since Elizabeth's death and Dark Flame's rant on humanity. Dark Flame's team have been hanging out mostly by their ship, since no one want's to be around Dark Flame's allies.

"So how we getting on the ship," I asked. "Well we could ram the ship into it or we could shoot open a big enough hole for a shuttle so we could send in a small strike team to get Dark Flame and set the warhead," Athena suggested. "I like the latter," Claire said. "Agreed," I said.

"Then I'll call the rest of our forces for a full scale attack on a single point on the Forerunner vessel," she said and started calling the other ships. "I hope that Dark Flame's holding his own in that flying Tartarus," I said as we prepared for the final defense to save our home.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

Dodge Shot, Fire Gun, Duck, Block Blade, Slash, Stab, Cloak, Assassinate, Maximum Strength, Rip Prometheans Apart, Fire All Guns, Walk Away Like A Bada$$. That was the order I was killing them in. Every Promethean that stepped in my path was torn to shreds by either my blades, guns, or my bare hands.

I was suddenly surrounded by an squad of Promethean Battlewagon. I ducked when they fired their Scattershots at me, several were hit by their buddy's shots, but the rest dodged. I sidestepped one of them as they charged me with their blade, but I got behind it and grabbed it's gun, then fired it at the others.

Then I shot it through the back with my Light Cannon. I walked down several corridors until I came to a balcony that overlooked an entire platform crawling with Knights and Crawlers. "Hm, not getting through there, unless," I said as I looked over at a security terminal.

"Let's see," I murmured as I interfaced and started to hack some commands. I hacked one last command and then the text, "Turrets Activated appeared." Several Forerunner Defense Turrets materialised down on the platform and started to fire on them.

As the Prometheans struggled to destroy the turrets, I cloaked and snuck across the platform to a slipspace teleporter. I walked through and ended up in a large room with dozens of weapons. "The Armory," I said with glee, just like a 5-year-old on Christmas morning.

I looked at the assorted weapons on the walls, platforms, and podiums. I grabbed some Nucleon Shock Cannons, X12 Scrapmakers, Spartan Lasers, and a M-920 Cain. I started to experiment a bit with it, thankfully nothing exploded when I

"By Primus, a M-490 Blackstorm," I said as I laid my eyes upon the famous Terminus manufactured heavy weapon that could take down a whole squad of enemies with a single pull of the trigger. I walked through a slipspace teleporter and ended up behind an army of Promethean Battlewagons guarding a door, probably waiting for me.

"HEY," I yelled and they turned around. I started up the gun and said, "Bye Bye". The gun fired a large ball of compressed matter that created a mass effect field pulled the army into the air and soon they were ripped apart, then the mass effect field detonated and there was just orange coding and sparks everywhere.

"THAT WAS AWESOME," I yelled. I started walking down several more corridors, destroying any Promethean in my way. I soon came into a very large room that had an enormous bridge that connected two platforms over a giant chasm. "This is going to be fun," I said as I noticed the army of Promethean Knights, Crawlers, and Watchers.

I walked out of the corridor and all eyes turned to me as I activated the special weapon I had created in the armory. Two X12 Scrapmakers transformed on my arms along with Spartan Lasers and then two Nucleon Shock Cannons transformed onto my shoulders.

They all stepped back a bit as they saw the multiple weapons appear on me and I smirked. I fired all my guns at once, bullets flew and shredded the Prometheans, lasers cut through metal and Prometheans, and Energon Cannon bolts flew and struck whole squads and reduced them into piles of burnt scrap metal.

I walked across the bridge like I was taking a stroll in the park. I kept firing at anything that moved and by the time I crossed the bridge the room was orange with coding and sparks. "Ha, that all you got Didact," I yelled. I continued down the corridor to meet my adversary.

* * *

Ariel POV

"Alright, we ready," I asked as we got the nuclear warhead. "Yeah," Leo said, "But who's going to carry the bomb because it's weighs a ton." "Oh really," Nate said and tried to pick it up, "Oh Chaos that's heavy, how's the ship not tipping."

"It can't be that heavy," I said and picked it up, or tried to because I felt like I was holding the sky or ten skies. "Ah, it feels like your holding ten skies," I said. "Um, we need someone to pick it up," Percy asked. "Terry, can you do this,"  
I asked as we all looked at him.

His eyes were bloodshot and he was holding the necklace he gave to Elizabeth. "Yeah... yeah I can," he said and walked over. He picked it up with both hands and said, "This ain't that heavy, it's lighter than the Cybertronian bombs we used in the great war."

"Really, must be your implants," I said. "Yeah, the implants," he said and got on the shuttle. Soon we had lifted off and were speeding through space to the Didact's ship. "You're almost there, hang onto something," Luke said to us as the Didact's ship's minor defenses fired on us.

Small bolts of hard light grazed our ship leaving burn marks along the hull. "Luke, we could use the distraction," Percy said into the comm. "All ships, open fire," he yelled and a stream of firepower hit the Forerunner vessel creating a large opening in it.

"Let's hope this works," I said as we flew through. "Look out, the ship's healing itself," Claire yelled as the hole started to shift and close. "We're going to make it," Percy yelled as we barely made it through the hole. "Whew, I told you we'd fit," he said. "I'm not sure that qualifies," Calypso said. **(Star Trek Into Darkness reference)**

We all exited the burnt and scarred ship, then we made our way to a door in the room. "Alright, everyone form up," I said, "Terry's got the warhead, we protect him till we set it at the composer," I said. "What about finding my dad," Claire asked. "I'm sure he's heading for the Composer to and if we're lucky, has defeated the Didact already," Percy said.

"Ok," she said, "Let's go." I nodded and Percy stood up in front of everyone. "Ok everyone this is it, we lose here, the Chaotic Legion is doomed," he said, "Stand with me to defeat the Didact, let's show him what it means to cross us." Everyone cheered and we marched down the corridor to the final battle.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"This is your fault. HUMAN... is that what you call yourself now. Your just a machine. Look at yourself now," Terry's words resounded in my head as I blasted my way through the Mantle's Approach. "I am not just a machine," I said as I shot several Crawlers.

I walked into another large room with floating mechanisms and the walls were lined with rectangular containers that glowed with orange markings. In the center was a floating platform, I walked over and stepped onto it as a squad of Promethean battlewagons and Alpha Crawlers entered the room opposite from me.

All the sudden I felt myself super charge and then I charged at them. I was a blur as I cut them down with my blades. "What the," I thought as I looked into a reflective metal. "I'm Promethean," I said as I saw my reflection, there were markings glowing on me and I had parts of me that weren't even connected. I was a full Promethean or a prototype more humanoid Promethean.

"What's it going to take to take you down, do I have to become more Promethean than Promethean, HUH," I yelled, "You think you can send your Prometheans after me, but you've forgotten I was the first human Promethean, I am the Alpha Promethean!"

My form seemed to flicker for a second, then my body disintegrated into my original human form. "That was a rush," I thought as I took a closer look at the containers."Promethean Souls," I gasped out, "I can use their own power against them!"

I looked over at the platform and stood on it again. "Hm, must be out of juice, not enough souls to super charge me," I said, "But there must be another station somewhere." I ran down several corridors and shot several Prometheans on the way.

I eventually came into a large room with no floor, just floating platforms with hard light bridges and cables connecting them. I looked at the center platform and saw the same super charge station. "Ok, here we go," I said as I activated my thrusters.

I flew up and around platforms, shooting several Watchers and Knights if they got to close. I landed on the center platform and stepped onto the station. I felt the energy super charge me and several Knights opened fire on me. My Hard Light shielding seemed to be nearly impenetrable and so I brought out my Light Cannon and shot.

It was super charged as well so every shot left a hole in them before they disintegrated. "You think that super charging myself with your Promethean Souls won't hurt you, HUH," I yelled again, "Well your wrong." I flew across the room again and landed in front of a slipspace teleporter.

I walked through and found myself in another armory, this time filled with weapons I had never seen before. "What the heck is this," I said as I picked up a weapon that was designated a Reaper Cannon. It's controls seemed strange, but I hacked into it and interfaced with it. It seemed to build itself onto my arm.

"What in Primus' name is this," I said, "I've never seen technology like this before." I looked over at the other slipspace teleporter and entered it, coming into a room with the super charge station in it, but also had elevated platforms and turrets. Along the upper walls was glass that represented hallways going around that made it look like a testing room.

"Can't get past all those turrets," I thought and looked over to see a terminal over by the wall. I cloaked myself and maneuvered around the Prometheans, then hacked the turrets. They changed from an orange glow to blue and began to fire beams of energy at the unsuspecting Prometheans.

In the ensuing conflict, I snuck over to the super charge station and felt my energy spike up by a hundred fold. I uncloaked and pointed the Reaper Cannon at them. I felt the energy go from me and super charge my new gun. I started to fire it and it shredded them into pieces before they disintegrated.

"The gun runs on energy," I thought, "With me super charged, It won't run out of ammunition." I destroyed the last of the Prometheans and walked out of the room and into room like the one before with the chasm and the bridge. The difference was the super charge station at my end of the bridge.

I ran down onto it and stepped onto the platform. I felt myself super charge and I other arm turned into my Light Cannon. "You expect me to break because of what I've given up!? Is that it!? Well let me show you what this machine can do!," I yelled and brought down hell onto the Promethean horde on the other side of the bridge.

I activated the special weapon and fired everything, the difference was that I had unlimited energy ammunition and they packed hundred times more punch to them. "RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH," I heard the Didact roar in anger. "That's right, you know I'm coming for you," I yelled and continued down the corridor and I came to the firing chamber.

* * *

Percy POV

We had only walked down several corridors till we heard gunfire and yelling. "Dark Flame," I asked. "Dark Flame," everyone said. "Let's go get him," I said and we ran down the corridor, then came into a room with a platform in the center and orange coding and sparks everywhere.

"He was definitely here," Calypso said as she kicked a chunk of metal that had been blown off the wall. "Where is he now," Nate asked. "He went down one of these corridors," I said and we walked down the one on the right. "Think he came this way," I asked as the left wall of the corridor turned into a glass window.

"Um guys, wrong corridor," Claire said as she looked out the window into a large room full of Prometheans. "How do you know," Peter asked. She looked at us and pointed to the room. We all looked into the room to see Dark Flame hiding behind a barricade and then cloak.

"OH," I said. All the sudden the turrets targeted the Prometheans and Dark Flame appeared on a platform similar to the one in the other room. We watched as he changed into a humanoid Promethean and shredded them to bits with a strange gun.

"Whoa, I didn't know he could do that," Silena said as we watched him move on to the next room. We ran further down the corridor to see Dark Flame step onto another platform in a large room that had a chasm and a bridge. He transformed into his Promethean form, but then he started yelling.

"You expect me to break because of what I've given up!? Is that it!? Well let me show you what this machine can do!," he yelled as several guns appeared on him and he shot everything he had. He tore them to pieces and sometimes it looked like they didn't even have to disintegrate because Dark Flame did that for them.

"He's tearing them apart," I said. "Just makes you wonder if he really is human," Terry said and started to continue down the corridor. We followed him into the firing chamber where we saw Dark Flame on another platform. The problem was that the Didact was there and that the platform connected to the Composer via Hard Light Bridge.

"That's a problem," Nate said as he looked over at them. "We need to get to them," Ariel said and jumped down onto a man cannon that launched her onto Dark Flame's platform. We all launched over in time to hear Dark Flame yell, "Finally you son of a bitch. You and me. Just like you planned, huh? Come on!"

"Well he most certainly has things under control," Beckendorf said and we snuck around them to the hard light bridge. Soon we were crossing the bridge when Terry stopped. "Terry, what's wrong," I asked. "I can't move, he knows we're here," he said.

"You thought you could trick me," the Didact said as he dragged us back to him and threw us into a wall. "What are you doing here, this is my fight," Dark Flame yelled as he shot a bolt of energy from his Light Cannon. "No it's not, he's attacking our home," I yelled back.

All the sudden Dark Flame froze up and started to flicker to orange. "Oh Chaos, he's controlling him," I yelled. "You are one of us... You ARE the Alpha Promethean," the Didact said as he attempted to control him. "NO," Dark Flame yelled as he broke the Didact's hold, "I am not like you. I am nothing like you."

He shot his new gun which went a stream of energy bolts that nailed the Didact in the shoulder, shredding off a good sized chunk of his armor and he yelled, "I'm better than you!" We cheered him on as he fought the Didact head on. "Uh guys, where's the nuke," Nate asked and we looked over to see Terry had landed on an elevated platform next to us.

"Come on," Ariel yelled and we walked up a ramp when several Prometheans appeared. "You cannot win," the Didact said as he formed more Prometheans. "NO, I evolved your technology, I evolved the technology of all races," Dark Flame said as he broke from the Didact's hold again, "I can take twice as much as you can."

"RAH," the Didact roared in anger and brought out his sword. "Let me show you what I can do," Dark Flame yelled and charged him. They exchanged blows until Dark Flame shot him with his gun, then slashed his other shoulder and took off some more of his armor.

"You persist to long after your own defeat," the Didact yelled and attempted to control Dark Flame again. But then several energon bolts hit him as Terry shot him several times. "Dark Flame, he's all yours," Terry yelled and threw him the warhead.

Dark Flame caught it and armed it, but then he absorbed the energy from it and threw it away. "It's completely drained of it's nuclear energy," Calypso gasped. We all looked in awe and horror, he had drained a nuclear warhead of energy, but that warhead was the only way we could have destroyed the Composer.

"This one's for the Librarian, Elizabeth, and for all the people you've killed you son of a bitch," Dark Flame yelled. He shot his Light Cannon and the bolt of energy flew across the air. It hit dead center in the Didact's chest, creating a hole in the armor and the Didact.

"ARGH, NO... I can't be defeated," the Didact said as he collapsed onto the ground. "It's done," Dark Flame said as we got Terry and walked down to him. "No it's not, the Composer's still on," I said. "I can handle that part, just get going," he said.

"Ok, we'll pray to dad to send you a wormhole when you call," Ariel said. "Alright, get out of here," he said and we prayed to dad. Dark Flame started to move across the hard light bridge when he stopped. "I... I can't move," he said. "You will not stop me," the Didact wheezed out as he opened the hull and threw Dark Flame into space.

"NO," we all yelled as we were went through the wormhole. "Guys your back," Jason said, "What's wrong?" "Dark Flame stayed behind to destroy the Composer, but the Didact threw him into space as we left," I said. "Oh no," Piper said as she covered her mouth in horror.

"Now what," Luke asked. "We fire everything," I said. "Wait," Athena yelled as we prepared all guns. "What," I asked. "Look," she said and pointed out into space where a single red light glowed. "What in Chaos' name is that," Thalia asked. "Archangel," I said as it fired a large, red laser beam at the Forerunner ship.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"NO," they yelled as I was thrown into the vacuum of space. "No," I thought as I floated away from the Mantle's Approach. "What am you prepared to sacrifice," I asked myself as I floated helplessly through the darkness. "I gave up everything to become Lord Dark Flame, but then I returned to being Dark Flame and then I turned into Apex," I thought.

"Everytime I give up something, there's always a downside," I thought, "I lose my humanity or I can be controlled by my Promethean side." "What happens when Dark Flame fails, when Terry Flame fails, when Perseus Jackson fails, when we all fail," I thought, "What's left."

I gave up everything to be a cold, hard, logical machine. And now here I am, floating in space with a limited oxygen supply. That's when I caught a glimpse of something shining. I looked over to see a satellite with a laser at the end. "Archangel," I thought. I could hear myself say things about it when I put the project into commission, "Reaper tech reverse engineered. Total. Orbital. Annihilation. Enough power to slice a ship into tiny pieces."

I used my thrusters to fly over to it and I grabbed hold of it when I got close enough. I climbed to a terminal on it and began to arm it. "Password:," it asked. I began to type in, "Password: 4N631" "Password Accepted, please designate target," it asked again.

I began to use the satellite's thrusters to position it at the point so it could fire directly into the Composer. "Target Designated, Prepare For Extermination," it said as the satellite charged up it's orbital gun. In mere seconds a large orb of red energy had formed at the tip of the gun and it fired a large red beam, sending off a booming sound.

The Archangel's red beam lit space as it traversed the distance between it and the Mantle's Approach. It struck the Composer and a large explosion ensued. The Composer stopped firing and it exploded in a fiery light. Pieces of metal flew from the ship and struck the satellite as I flew back to the Mantle's Approach with all the fuel I had left in my thrusters.

Half way there my thrusters faltered and stopped. I flew towards the Forerunner ship, quickly gaining momentum and speed as I flew through it's enviromental shield and landed back onto the platform in the firing chamber. After lying there I got up and looked around, then I saw the Didact.

I limped over to him and looked into his lifeless eyes. "You tried to end humanity for a deed done by their ancestors," I said, "You were a fool, but you were also an honorable warrior rest in peace." I closed his eyes as I said those words, but then I felt a presence and turned around.

The entire Promethean army was on the platforms in the firing chamber, all of them looking at me. "If you want a fight, I'm more than happy to obliged," I said as I raised my gun. But then they did the most unexpected thing I would have ever thought they would have done.

They bowed to me. "What... but I'm not your leader, he's your-," but I stopped myself there and stared at the dead Forerunner. "Your gone, but I'm the Alpha Promethean and now also the Apex," I said. "Repair the ship," ordered them and they teleported to different areas of the ship.

"I could get use to this," I said while smirking.

* * *

Terry POV

I was in the main hub with everyone else as we tried to repair the damage that the Didact did. "We lost most of the population of Alpha Primer, but we saved the rest," Calypso said. "Minor damages to towns and cities," Athena said as she pulled up a picture of one of the cities on the surface.

"So all's good and well," Nate asked. "Not yet," I said as I pulled up a hologram of the Didact's ship. "The Didact's ship is still in orbit and Dark Flame is still MIA," I said. "So he wasn't on the satellite," Peter asked. "No, we assume that he jumped off when some debris hit it after he blew the Composer up," Athena said.

"Where he jumped to is unknown, so we're searching everywhere for him," I said, "I don't want to add another name to my families death list." "There won't be another, I promise," Percy said as he put a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks," I said as I pulled up a schematic of the Forerunner vessel.

"We should be able to land in the firing chamber now without anyone shooting at us," Zoe said. "Then let's move," Nate said and ran to the hangar. We all boarded a shuttle and flew off to the Forerunner ship. A couple other shuttles from the fleet followed us to the ship.

"Alright we're here," Luke said as we landed. "Come on," Percy said as we got off the shuttle, "Let's go see if there's any Prometheans still aboard." We got out our weapons and cautiously walked down a corridor till we reached a large room. "It's empty, all the rooms are empty," I said. "Everyone says the same thing," Silena said as she listened to the comm.

But then I heard something. I held up my hand and everyone looked at me. I made a "Shh" sign with my finger and motioned for them to follow me. We crept down a hall way and the sound got louder. It sounded like talking and we soon came to a balcony and found the other groups.

"HEY GUYS," Nate yelled down. "OH HEY," Jason yelled back. "You find anything," I yelled. "No," he yelled back. "Um guys, I might have found something," Claire said over the comm.

"Where are you," I asked. "Back at the shuttles, take the man cannon, and go into the slipspace teleporter," she instructed. After following her instructions we ended up in front of a portal. "So, ladies first," Nate said to Zoe. She groaned and walked through and we followed.

We found ourselves in a large room with Claire, Jack, Tom, and Lisa there. "A lot dad," Tom said and they had us follow them into a throne room with none other than Dark Flame sitting in it. "Aw, so you've finally decided to join me," Dark Flame said with a smile.

"What the-, but you-," Nate stammered and gave up speaking to him. "Dark Flame, you're alive," I said in disbelief. "Yeah I am, an explosion ain't gonna kill me that easily," he said and got out of his new throne. "So what's with the throne," Percy asked.

"Oh nothing, just that I'm the new leader of the Prometheans," he said and we all looked at him confused. "But they're all gone," Calypso said. "Not really," Dark Flame stated and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, two Prometheans teleported on either side of him, but they were blue instead of orange.

"I control them now since I'm the Alpha and Apex Promethean," he said and they disappeared. "So your not going to turn evil again and try to kill us all," Percy asked. "You wound me with your cruel, cruel words," he said while putting his hands on his heart.

"Ha ha ha, get down from your throne smargiasso," Claire yelled. We all looked at her quizzically. "What, I learned it from him," she said and pointed at her dad. "It means Showoff," he said as he walked over to us. "Ok then, so that means you got personal servants," Peter asked.

"No, it means I got an army again," he said and laughed like he used to when he was evil. "I'm not to sure of the whole not going evil thing," Jason said. "Oh you can be sure that I'm going to send every single Promethean to take down Unicron and his minions," Dark Flame said.

"DARK FLAME," Angel yelled with glee as she ran over and gave him a bear hug. "AH, can't breath," he said. "Sorry," she said as the rest of his team came in. "You made it, good for you," Austin said with sarcasm. "F you too man," he said and gave him a man hug.

"So what now," I asked. "Well brother, we bury Elizabeth, find Queen Myrrah and deal with her, and then we find Unicron and send him to the Pit," he said. "Sounds like a plan," I said. "Then let me repair this ship so I can go to Sera and blast them to hell," Dark Flame said, confidently.

"Then let's make haste," I said. For the first time in a long time, it felt like we were really brothers.

* * *

No POV

"WHAT," Unicron roared, "How is the Didact dead!?" "My master, we have discovered that Apex was Dark Flame in disguise," Order said. "RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH," Unicron roared again, "That pest is becoming a nuisance, but so is this Perseus Jackson."

"Percy Jackson has defeated Gods, Titans, Giants, and even Gaea," Order stated. "But he cannot defeat me, I want those fools to deal with him!," Unicron bellowed.

* * *

**Finish**

**Did you love this chapter**

**Please Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Goodbye**


	9. The Titans and Giants Strike Back

**Hello loyal viewers**

**I am back with chapter 9**

**I have seen that this story is a bit less Percy Jackson**

**Going to fix that**

**This chapter will feature  
-Titans  
-Giants  
-Percy Jackson awesomeness  
-Swords, Knives, Shields, and whatever they use**

**Now to the chapter**

* * *

Percy POV

"Congratulations," my father said to me and my friends as we entered the Chaos' office. "Thanks sir," Nate said as he saluted. "So how did it go," he asked. "Well we found Dark Flame and he is now the leader of the Prometheans," I said and Chaos chuckled.

"Just like Terry, a born leader," he said and Terry blushed, embarrassed, "Where is he anyway?" "Getting drunk down at the party," Angel said as she walked in. "He almost dies, repents his sins, and saves us all, yet he still likes getting drunk," Terry said, "He'll never change."

"Your right about that," Chaos said as he poured a some wine into several glasses, "I remember when he first joined, so ecstatic to know that he was working for an actual god." He gave each of us a glass and held the last. "Sounds like when he first joined the military," Terry said as he downed the glass of wine.

"What was he like," I asked as I drank my glass. "He was so excited in our first battle, he almost blew up our own tank by rushing into the enemy forces with it," Terry said and chuckled, "Who knew he'd get promoted for being the insane b!$%#$d he was."

"Well good to know he's with us again," Calypso said and laughed. We laughed with her and stopped after a while, then Chaos had us follow him into the main hub where everyone was partying and he raised his glass. "A toast to all of our fallen," he said and we raised our glasses.

"May they rest and go to a better place," Terry said. I saw Dark Flame stand up and yell, "Till All Are One!" Everyone yelled the same thing and went back to partying down hard. "This is one hell of a party," Dark Flame said as we neared him. We all looked as people started to dance salsa with their boyfriends or girlfriends.

He was sitting in a chair at a terminal, downing a entire bottle of Rakk Ale. "You know that you could get really drunk with that stuff now that your human again, right," I asked. "No I won't, still part Promethean and Forerunner," he said and took another swig.

"Whatever, so how does it feel to be back on Alpha Primer," Calypso asked him. "Feels like when I was in service," he said. "So how's your father-daughter relationship with Claire going," I asked. "Well we mended the holes in it and now we're back in the family thing now," he said as he watched his daughter dance with Jack.

"You know she missed you a lot," Zoe said. "I know, she told me," he said and took yet another swig of ale. "Dark Flame, could I ask you something," I asked. "Yeah, what," he said. "On the Mantle's Approach, you talked about the Librarian helping you and telling you that Unicron was controlling you," I said.

"Oh yeah, well you see the Space Bridge I fell through shot me into deep space and I landed on Requiem, a Forerunner shield world that was thought destroyed," he said. "Thought," I asked. "Yeah, the Didact's Hand, our friend Jul 'Mdama threw it into the sun, but in reality the Librarian destroyed the sun and slipspaced the world into deep space.

"Dang," Nate said. "Yeah, well after I fell through, she guided my floating body that was in stasis to Requiem where she renewed me or revived my human side and the Cybertronian part was destroyed. I became a human again, the downside was the white hair and the blue eyes, well to me they're a positive thing, they look epic," he said.

"Well that's cool," Peter said and sipped his glass. "Yeah, so after I woke up she explained how Unicron had created madness in my mind to break it and then used his influence to control me while I repaired my mind," he explained. "Yeah, well sorry about all the things we yelled at you," I said and he laughed.

"It's quite alright Perseus," he said and got up. "You guys should go check on your kids before things get to intimate," he said as he eyed a couple in the back. We all looked at them and my jaw dropped to the floor, it was Tom and Lisa making out in the back of the main hub.

* * *

Tom POV

"Hey guys," Claire said as she walked over to us. "Hey Claire, how's your side wound," Lisa asked and gestured to the bandage still wrapped around her waist. "It's healed, Tom's mom though wants me to keep it on just in case the wound reopens," she said.

"Well your still good enough to dance right," Jack asked. "Yes I am Sir Jackson," she said and they locked elbows and skipped down the corridor like they were on the yellow brick road. "Those two," Lisa said and giggled. "Gods, she's cute," I thought.

I never admitted it, but I had a crush on her after the first war. We really got closer after Jack joined our group, best friends forever right. Well I couldn't admit my crush because I was afraid it would ruin our friendship, but now I could ask her to dance.

I started to put my hands like a scale and started to weigh the pros and cons. "I admit my feelings and probably lose her or get her, or I not tell her and I stay best friends forever," I thought. "Um Tom, what are you doing," Lisa asked as she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh um just, thinking if I should drink the soda or not," I said. "But you always drink the soda," she laughed out. "Well my mom says to cut down on the soda," I said. "Your hiding something," she said, "I can tell." "CRAP," I thought and said, "What, no."

"Tom," she said, annoyed by my actions. "Well um I may be hiding something," I said and I thought, "Why did I say that?" "What is it," she said while glaring. "Well, might as well come clean now," I thought and said, "Well I'm hiding that I'm asking you to dance."

"Your asking me to dance with you," she said, confused. "Um, yes," I said, nervous. She started laughing and I felt my heart break until she said, "I'd love to go Sir Thomas." She took my hand and lead me to the main hub, then onto the dance floor.

"Come on Tom, let's see if you've got your dad's dancing expertise," she mocked. I remembered when dad told me about the time he danced with Annabeth before she became that b!$%#. He would step on her toes and stuff. "Gods, I hope I have mom's skill," I thought.

She dragged me onto the dance floor as the salsa dance started. "Oh No," I murmured over and over again. "What's wrong, worried," Lisa mocked some more and I immediately abandoned my nervousness, then put on my confidence. "No, you nervous," I said.

"Well let's see," she said and we started to dance. She'd occasionally make it so she'd move her foot under mine to make it look like me stepping on her feet. I glared at her every time she did that and she'd laugh at my expression. "You are despicable," I said as the music stopped.

"But that's what you love about me or is it the looks," she said with a puppy dog face. "I don't know, but I don't care," I said as I pulled her towards me. The next thing I know, are lips are locked and all my confidence washes away. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-," I stammered, but she grabbed me and kissed me again.

We started to make out for what seemed like hours until we heard a cough. We looked up to see my parents looking at us. "Um, she's giving me CPR," I said and they laughed. "It's alright Tom, from what I heard Rose had the same encounter with Dark Flame a while back," my dad said and wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Ah memories, brings a tear to my eye," he said and my parents walked away. "So, does this make us an official couple," I asked. "Well we're going to need to tell my parents, then we'll be official," she said and she pulled me into another kiss. "Is this what it was like for Claire and Jack," I thought as we made out.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"So Apex how're you holding up," Angel asked as we and the team walked over to the Reclaimer. "Angel, first of all, I'm Dark Flame again and two, I'm perfectly fine," I said as I got another bottle of Rakk Ale. "You sure because you seem a bit depressed," she asked with her arms crossed. "Ok, I miss Rose, but that's normal for someone to miss the person they love," I admitted.

"Well look who finally confessed," she said and gave me a hug. "You know Dark Flame, your more of a father than Jack ever was," she said. "Thanks kid, you know I could always adopt and Claire could be your sis," I said, sarcastically. "Oh thank you Dad," she said, sarcastically.

"You guys seem to be bonding," Larkin said and laughed with Wolf. "F you Larkin and come over here," I said and gave him a bear hug. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa, come on," he said. "Come on Austin, we're all a family," Angel said and the twins nodded in agreement.

"Hey Dark Flame," Percy said as my comm came to life. "Yeah Percy," I asked. "Chaos want's us in the main hub," he said and I looked over at the others who had the same face of confusion as me. We all headed down to the main hub where everyone else was situated.

I saw the Campers on the left side and the Chaotic Legion on the right with the different alien races scattered around them. "So what's this about," I asked. "Well since you all have served with bravery and courage in protecting our home," Chaos said, "You deserve a reward and so I will grant the following a wish."

He created a pedestal that looked like the one from Harry Potters and a giant book. He put on a set of glasses and everyone chuckled because of his appearance as Dumbledore. He smiled and started to read off the names he had put on the book.

"Perseus Jackson, my son"

"Ariel Jackson, my daughter"

"Calypso, our greatest strategist"

"Zoe Nightshade, our finest archer"

"Luke Castellon, a loyal warrior and noble hero"

"Nate Nichols, my most loyal assassin"

"Peter Tesla, our finest engineer"

"Silena Beauregard, our greatest deceiver"

"Charles Beckendorf, our finest forger"

"Jason Grace, our loyal leader and mighty warrior"

"Piper Mclean, the voice of reason in a time of chaos"

"Leo Valdez, the supreme admiral of our great fleet"

"Hazel Levesque, our greatest guide in the darkness"

"Frank Zhang, the great shapeshifter and archer"

"Terry Flame, the Prime and leader of Cybertron"

"Tom Jackson, son of Percy and Calypso as well as a born leader"

"Claire Flame, the daughter of Rose and Dark Flame as well as a fine warrior"

"Lisa Beckendorf, daughter of Silena and Charles as well as a protegé blacksmith"

"Jack Jackson, son of Lance and Annabeth, but repented his sins and a fine fighter"

"Thalia Grace, noble lieutenant of Artemis and great archer of our forces"

"Nico di Angelo, great warrior and loyal fighter"

"Guardian Angel, helper of the Vault Hunters and one of the eight Sirens"

"Wolf hakéton, son of Gaea and mighty hunter of the Kanien'kehá:ka or the Mohawk tribe"

"Austin Larkin, son of Kratos bane of the Olympians and warrior supreme"

"Andrew and Addison Browns, only children of Hestia"

Soon after he finished there was burst of outrage about the son of Gaea and Kratos, but also about Hestia's kids. That's when Lance came up and started complaining. "What about me, I helped," he yelled. "No you didn't, you stayed behind because you were a coward," Perseus said.

"Oh yeah, at least I didn't betray Olympus," he yelled and that's when I noticed the Olympians there. "Son that is enough," Zeus said, but Lance retorted, "Shut up old man, I am a God now and I should be king of the Gods!" "I didn't betray anyone, did you even tell the campers of how you murdered my parents and how Tyson was killed for sticking up for me after I joined Chaos," Percy yelled.

There were gasps and Zeus looked at his brother, Poseidon. "Brother, you killed your own son," he said in horror. "He was a monster and a fool for sticking up for my other son," he said and Perseus was seething with rage. "You are no father of mine and I will never forgive you for what you did," he screamed as Calypso tried to calm him down.

"Where's your proof that you didn't betray us then," Annabeth mocked. I felt rage rush through me and I stepped forward. "Here it is," I said and pulled out a golden ball with markings going all over it. "The Apple of Eden," Ariel said, shocked.

"You see, I payed a visit to the Protocon base after I was revived and took this back, now watch the truth," I said and activated the apple. Soon we were surrounded by floating screens that played Percy's memories of how he was betrayed. There were gasps and everyone glared at the sea god and the traitor demigods.

"Now you know, Percy Jackson is a hero and not a traitor," I yelled, "They are your traitors." People started to surge forward to tear the gods apart, but then Percy yelled, "STOP!" Everyone looked at him and he said, "They don't deserve death, that's to merciful, let them suffer for their sins, let them live with their lies for eternity," he said, coldly.

"Very well," Chaos said and glared at the three gods and godling. "Well that wraps things up," I said and started to walk away as the crowd dispersed, but then Chaos yelled, "Wait, there is still one more person on the list." "Who," Athena asked. He smiled widely and said,

"Dark Flame, the Dark Lord, Grand Master of the Brotherhood of the Assassins, One of the Heroes of the Reaper Wars, and ex-disciple of Me"

I looked shocked for a moment and then said, "But I am undeserving of this gift Chaos." "Nonsense, you defeated most of Unicron's minions and helped us beat his forces," Chaos stated, "Now, Heroes come forth and receive your gift, a wish."

We all looked at him in awe, a single wish for all of us. Then Percy walked up to his father.

* * *

Percy POV

I stepped up to my father and prepared to ask for my wish. "Yes my son, what do you wish," he asked. "I wish for my family to be returned to me," I asked and he smiled, "Very well." There was a bright flash and it died down to reveal my mom and Paul alive.

"MOM, PAUL," me and Ariel yelled as we hugged them. "Percy, Ariel we're alive how is this possible," they asked. "Well we got to ask for a wish since we won another war," I said and they laughed. That's when Mom looked up to see Chaos and she went wide eyed. "Lord Chaos," she said and bowed.

"Wait, you know our dad," I asked. "Yes, you see several years before your birth I visited her and told her that you would do great deeds, but must first lose everything," he said, sadly. "Well that leaves less explaining then I guess," Ariel said. "Well Athena, if you could show them their room and then bring them back for the show," Chaos said and she nodded.

They left as Ariel stepped up. "And your wish my daughter," he asked and she smirked, "You know." "Yes I do," he said and there was another flash, then Tyson appeared. "Brother? BROTHER!," Tyson yelled and crushed me in a hug. "What, how," I asked. "Happy Early Birthday," Ariel yelled.

"Thanks," I said and Tyson let me down as I explained to him everything. "Calypso, your wish I believe is to help all demi-titans and demi-primes be found and helped," he asked and he nodded. He snapped his fingers and people started to type in commands on the monitor and sent out soldiers to find them.

"Zoe Nightshade, recognition of all evil heroes," he said and she nodded. "It shall be done, let it be known that Hercules and Orion were evil as they stole credit for their achievements and did much worse to other people," he said and everyone gasped and started to gossip.

Everyone stopped as Nate stepped up and Chaos smiled. "Nate Nichols, you wish for a monument to the fallen in the UNSC, specifically a man by the name John-117," Chaos asked. "Yes sir," he said in probably the most serious fashion he has ever been in. "I would be glad to, Athena, a monument to the Master Chief for saving us all those years ago," he said to his advisor as she returned with my parents.

She nodded and typed it down on her datapad. "Peter Tesla, aid for all abandoned children, quite the heart you have there," he said and Peter blushed. "Very well," Chaos said and people typed several more commands onto the monitors. More people went and they wished for many noble things.

Silena and Beckendorf combined theirs to wish for people to have free will to love and care, Aphrodite was sad she couldn't meddle as much anymore.

Jason and the seven, plus Thalia asked that all peaceful titans be let free to rule and surprisingly the gods agreed.

Nico asked for his sister back and soon he was hugging Bianca di Angelo with his father, tears were shed in joy.

Then came the second generation, Tom, Claire, Lisa, and Jack asked for a better future for the galaxy and Chaos made it so that the galaxy could have infinite supplies in the rebuilding of the worlds we had lost.

Then came Terry, he stood in front of everyone and had his head held high. "Terry Flame, the Prime, what is your wish," Chaos asked and Terry thought. "I wish for... I don't know what to wish for," he said. "But dad, don't you want mom to come back," his kids, Cynthia and Lucas asked and he shook his head.

"No, she would only slap me and start yelling at me for not moving on," he said and hung his head low, "Sorry Lord Chaos, but I have no wish." "That is not so," dad said and there was a flash. It faded away to show a woman around Terry's age who had long jet black hair with blue eyes that shined fiercely. She wore a kind of armor that seemed similar to Forerunner standard troop armor, but it did not have the floating pieces like one.

"Urgh, my head, where am I," she asked and immediately Terry ran up and hugged her tightly. "Bell," Dark Flame gasped and Bell seemed to look shocked. "Terry, Dark what's going on, are you guys dead to," she asked and they laughed.

"No Bell, your alive," Terry said and hugged her again. "But how, I got shot and everything went dark, no pun intended Dark," she said and Dark Flame shrugged. "So who's this," Claire, Cynthia, and Lucas asked and Terry smiled brighter than before Elizabeth passed.

"This is your aunt Bell," he said and Bell looked wide eyed. "You guys had kids and when did you start drinking Dark," she said, confused. That's when we all noticed the bottle of Rakk Ale in his right hand. "Well I started when I got to Pandora, long story actually," he said, nervously. Then Bell held out her hand and gestured for Dark Flame to give it to her.

"But this is Rakk Ale and it's straight from Moxxi's bar," he whined, but Bell kept her hand held out. He pouted and gave her the bottle which she set on the floor behind her. "So your our aunt," Claire asked. "Yep," she said while popping the P, "And who are you guys."

"We're Terry's kids, Cynthia and Lucas," they said and she looked at Claire, "Claire Flame, daughter of your drunkard brother and gymnast prodigy." "Wow, I expected Terry to get kids, but Dark I never expected you to," she said and Dark Flame groaned.

"Oh yes, Dark Flame it's your turn," Chaos said and Bell noticed him. "Who's he," she asked and I said, "Our dad, Chaos primordial of the Void." "Ok... what's a primordial," she asked and we looked at her quizzically. "She died during the Human-Forerunner War, way before Greek Mythology appeared in the world," Terry said and we all nodded and said, "Oh".

"What's Greek Mythology," she asked and Chaos whispered to Athena who walked over to Bell and started to explain to her. "Now, Dark Flame, your wish is," he asked. "More Rakk Ale," he said, sarcastically and Chaos sighed, "Really no wish." "I don't have anyone who'd I'd like here," he said and Chaos smiled.

"Terry was right, you are pretty stubborn and forgetful," he said and there was yet another flash. Then the light faded to show the body of a familiar raven black woman lying on the floor. Dark Flame had his mouth open and looked in awe at his deceased wife.

"Rose," he said and ran over to her. "Rose, come on wake up," he said and she opened her indigo eyes. "Urgh, my head Dark Flame this isn't the Grand Temple," she said. "Your alive," he said and hugged her tightly. "Yes I am, is there a problem with that," she gasped out as he squeezed her.

"Who's that," Bell asked Terry. "Rose, his wife," he whispered back. "Oh... WIFE, I thought he would have kids before he married," she hissed. "Yeah well he really got into Christianity on Earth," he said and she nodded in agreement. "What happened and is that Claire," she asked as she saw the older version of her daughter who waved.

"Yeah, a lot happened," he said and kissed her. "Dark Flame, not in front of everyone," she snarled and he let her go and got up, fear on his face. "Why do you have white hair and blue eyes to," she asked and he said, "Long story." She got up and brushed off the dust on her Chaotic Legion uniform she wore when she died. "So someone going to tell me what year it is," she asked.

"Why yes my dear," Chaos said, "2064 my young friend." Her mouth dropped open at that and Dark Flame tried to close it, but she slapped his hand. "So Dark Flame care to fill me in," she asked and he said, "Well I went mad with power, almost killed Claire on multiple bases, got defeated, came back, and won a battle that saved Alpha Primer.

"YOU WHAT," she screamed, "You almost killed Claire!" "Uh mom, it's alright," Claire said as she grabbed her mom's right arm as Dark Flame cowered in fear. "Ok, but you better watch what your doing now Dark Flame," she said and Dark Flame composed himself.

"Well that was fun, now let us be on our wa-," Chaos was interrupted as the Celestial Fortress shook. "What in the name of Primus was that," Terry asked. "Sir all systems are offline, defenses are inactive, all electronics are destroyed," a Chaotic soldier said from a black monitor.

"Dark Flame, is this an after effect of the Composer," I asked. "No, this is something else, EMP maybe," he said. That's when the holo-projector lit up and showed the face of Gaea. "Hello father," she spat and he glared. "What do you want daughter," he sneered back. "Alpha Primer, that is what I want," she said.

"We are here and have disabled all of your precious technology," she said, "Now come out and face us so the universe will know who is the strongest." "Unicron has revived you," Terry said horror. "Yes he has Follower of Primus," she said and we all stared in horror.

"You made us swear on the Styx to end our agression, but we broke the oath and Unicron has revived us, now we will destroy you all," she bellowed and the holo-projector turned off. "So no guns," Dark Flame said, "Well that sucks." "Anyone have any clue how we're going to defeat them," Nate asked.

"Hey, we're the Chaotic Legion we use blades more than bullets," I yelled. "YEAH," they yelled and we exited the main hub and made our way to the city gates to see a gigantic horde of monsters with Gaea in front. "Hear this Chaos, you will fall and the Void will be our domain," Kronos yelled and the monsters cheered.

"So Rose, Bell you guys still got a killer instinct," Dark Flame asked. "Yeah, why," they asked. "Because we need all hands on deck for this," he said and jumped off the wall as the horde approached. "DARK FLAME," Bell screamed as he fell. "Don't worry he'll be fine," I said and she looked at me in horror.

"He's not a robot that can be rebuilt," she said and Terry chuckled. "Actually he's a technorganic that doesn't take fall damage," he said and Nate high-fived him. We watched as Dark Flame landed in front of several Chaotic soldiers and lead them into the horde.

"COME ON," I yelled and the archers began to fire. A cloud of arrows flew from above and impaled everything, but the Chaotic soldiers and Dark Flame who were slicing everything in their path. "HALT," a voice bellowed and the monster horde split in half to reveal Kronos in golden armor that didn't gleam, but instead had a dark hue to it.

"Hello Dark Lord, the last time we met, you cut off my arm," he said. "Yeah I did," he said, "You wanna go two for two!" Kronos glared and snarled as everyone else chuckled and laughed. "Still the funny idiot he used to be," Rose said as she laughed.

"Very well Dark Lord, prepare to meet your doom," he said and drew his scythe. Dark Flame rematerialized his arms into his Promethean Blades and Rose and Bel gasped. "When could he do that," they asked. "When he was revived as a Human/Forerunner/Promethean hybrid," I said and she glared at me.

The two faced off and began to exchange blows, but Kronos was being pushed back. "You couldn't beat me before, you can't beat me now," Dark Flame yelled and stabbed his right arm. He yelled in pain and dropped his scythe, then Dark Flame cut off his right arm, again.

"Two for Two," he said and smirked as ichor gushed from the wound. "Porphyrion, NOW," he yelled and Porphyrion charged from the monster horde and attacked Dark Flame. He was cut off guard and Porphyrion's spear pierced his right abdomen.

"ARGH," he yelled and grabbed the spear, then pulled it out. He grabbed his wound and tried to stop the bleeding. "Angel, I could use the help," he said in the comm. "Sorry Dark Flame, tech's offline so I can't get into the suit," she said. "Well send Percy down, I'm bleeding badly and fighting a 12 ft. giant," he yelled and I jumped off.

I used my power over fire to make me slow my descent by using it to shoot fire downwards as a rocket. "Hey Porphyrion," I yelled and he looked. I stopped my fire powers and brought out Riptide as I landed on his head and stabbed him in the eye.

"Uh, I need a God here," I yelled and I saw Zeus form his Master Bolt and fired it. I jumped off as it struck Porphyrion and turned him into golden dust and black ashes. "We win," I said as I got Riptide. "Not yet," Kronos said and retreated into the horde as it charged.

"Cazzo," Dark Flame said and we ran back to the walls as the Chaotic Legion started their attack. "Is there a doc in the house," Dark Flame asked and Calypso started to heal him. Rose went over to him and started to scold him, "You crazy fool, why do you always jump!"

"Because it's fun and bada$$," he said and we chuckled as they argued while Calypso healed him. "Hey Bell," Terry said and she looked at him. He gave her a Chaotic Legion sword and she waved it around. "This could work, but I'm more use to guns," she said.

"Well let's hope your as good as me and Dark Flame," Terry said and charged out the front gates into the monster horde. She followed him and us after her. In seconds we were in the middle of the horde, blocking swords and stabbing monsters. I blocked a familiar Omega Axe and looked up to see the Minotaur.

"Hey Beefhead," I yelled and he seemed to get angrier. I jumped over him and burned his back with fire. He let out a moo of pain and tried to swing his axe around back. I ducked and stabbed him in the chest, then he turned into golden dust.

"What was that like the tenth time we've done this," I asked his pile of dust. "Percy behind you," Terry yelled and I blocked a strike from Gaea. I looked at her and saw she seemed to be my size and was made of stone and radiated energy on a massive scale. "You have become a pain in my side, Perseus Jackson," she bellowed and began to attack me with a sword that seemed to be made out of metal, stone, and wood.

* * *

**Play- Protectors of the Earth  
By Two Steps from Hell**

* * *

"I will never fall Gaea, you will never defeat me," I said and pushed her back. She then disappeared into the ground and a sharp pain came from my back. I looked down to see a sword sticking out of my chest and looked back to see Gaea grinning.

"You are weak, a nothing," she said and pulled the sword out, then over me. "Now you will die," she said and brought the blade down. Then a large mass hit her and knocked her down. I watched Tyson start to beat her and yell, "DON'T HURT BIG BROTHER!"

She swatted him away after being beat severely, there were several craters in her stone form. "Insolent Cyclops, you are one of my descendants, why do you fight me," she bellowed. "Percy is big brother and no one hurt my big brother," Tyson said.

"Well now you will be reduced to du- AH," she screamed as several arrows pierced her side. I looked over to see Zoe, Artemis, and Bianca shooting arrows at her. "You will never win Gaea," Bianca said and charged her with her hunting knives. I watched as Bianca rush her while Calypso healed my wound.

Gaea scowled and made a hand of stone grab her as she ran forward. It began to squeeze her and Nico shadow traveled next to her. He tried in vain to help his sister as the life was squeezed from her, but Gaea laughed at his effort. The ground shifted around her and transformed her into a 20 ft. giant.

She laughed hysterically as she raised her right foot above the Di Angelo siblings, but screamed in pain as Bell stabbed her sword into her left leg. "ARGH, who are you," she asked and grabbed Bell. "Bell Flame," she managed to say as Gaea squeezed her.

"BELL," Terry screamed as Gaea held his sister. "You are a brave warrior, but also a foolish one, now you die," she said and started to squeeze her harder. "We have to do something," I said weakly. "I got this," Ariel said and ran over to Gaea.

"Ariel, WAIT," I yelled as she rushed the Primordial. She jumped up, using the wind to propel her up even farther. That's when she started falling and I looked at Zeus who motioned his hand at her. The wind pushed her even more and she flew up to Gaea's fist that Bell was in.

She made water flow around her sword and froze it to become a larger, sharper sword and sliced off Gaea's hand. "AH," Gaea screamed as Ariel severed her hand and Bell fell to the ground. Ariel dived and used the wind to stop her on the ground.

She caught Bell bridal style and Bell looked at her, shocked and said, "Um, Thankyou?" "Your welcome," Ariel said and smiled, but it faded as Gaea recomposed herself and raised her foot above them. "You will pay," she yelled, but several hundred arrows hit her.

Every archer shot an arrow a second, Gaea roared in anger and slammed her fist on the wall, smashing several archers and launching others. I slowly got up as everyone engaged Gaea, attacking her head on. "You are all fools," she yelled and created Earthborn that attacked the demigods and soldiers.

She turned to me and I glared at her. "Are you ready for the final round Perseus Jackson," she mocked. "This ends now," I said and felt energy surge through me. I raised my hands and felt energy course down my arms and into my palms. I shot a beam of black energy that pierced through Gaea and she stumbled, then fell onto her horde of monsters.

Her body cracked and broke into a thousand pieces and she reformed in her human sized form. "NO," she screamed, "I cannot be defeated!" "You already have been," I said and stabbed her in the heart. She screamed in agony before fading in a flash of golden light.

I looked back at the remaining Titans and Giants. "Return to Earth and remain in Tartarus, the Void is somewhere that you will never want to go," I stated and they nodded, then flashed away. "We won," Dark Flame said as Angel and Austin helped him walk over to us.

"Who's up for another party," he said and grinned. "Dark Flame," Rose groaned, "Just shut up." "What, you know you love me," he said and followed her without Angel or Austin helping him walk. "Well he's fine, what about you," Angel asked and that's when I felt the adrenaline flush out of my system and the pain return.

I bent over in pain and said, "It still hurts, could use a hand." "Got it," Calypso said and helped me limp towards the Celestial Fortress. Along the way, people that had survived the Didact's attack came onto the streets and cheered us for our victory.

We eventually made it to the Chaotic Legion HQ and they set me in the medical ward as Calypso examined my wound. "You'll be bed ridden for a couple days, but you'll live," she said and kissed my cheek, I blushed. "How's Dark Flame then," I asked. "He's good since being part Forerunner and Promethean gives him advanced regeneration," she said.

"Lucky b#$!#%d," I said and she crossed her arms and said, "Perseus, Language." "Sorry dear," I said and she smiled. "I'm going to go check on Tom and the kids," she said and left. After a while Ariel, Bell, and Terry came in. "Hey bro, you alright," Ariel asked.

"Yep," I said, popping the P. "So he's Percy Jackson, the greatest hero in Greek Mythology that ever lived," Bell asked. "Yes," Terry said. "Well that's cool, it's an honor," she said. "The honor is mine, for meeting Terry's and Dark Flame's dead sister," I said and she giggled.

"Did you just giggle," Terry asked as they left the room. "No," Bell said as they walked down the corridor. "Oh you so did," Terry said, "I got to tell Dark Flame." "Terry you get back here right now," she yelled and I heard the siblings run down the hall.

"They really are siblings," I said. "Reminds me of you and me," Ariel said and smiled. "Good times, huh," I said and she nodded in agreement, then left the room. "This is going to be a long couple of days," I thought and fell into the darkness.

6 Days Later

"What do you mean Hope is lost," Dark Flame screamed into a comm set. "What's going on," I asked as me and Calypso entered the room. A nervous Rose looked at us and said, "Dark Flame's HQ on that world, Hope that you guys visited just contacted Dark Flame, The Protocons are back and leading a full scale invasion of Hope," she said.

"Oh my god, what do we do," Zoe said as she entered with Nate. "We find Prototype I and we send him back into the Pit," Dark Flame yelled and walked out of the main hub. "He'll never change," Rose said, "At least he won't go power mad this time."

"Yeah, that's an up," Terry said and we followed Dark Flame to the ships.

* * *

**Fine**

**That was an amazing chapter that I liked to write.**

**Did you like it.**

**Please Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Still accepting OCs people.**

**Goodbye,  
Lord Dark Flame**


	10. No Hope: Part I

**Hello viewers**

**I bring you Chapter 10**

**Percy: How long till this story is over?**

**Me: I dunno, about 4-5 more chapters**

**Calypso: Is there more me and Percy moments**

**Percy: (Blushes)**

**Me: I'll try to make some**

**Me: WARNING- SYSTEM HACKED**

******Nate: Hey I haven't been in one of these for a while**

**Me: Quick, CUT THE POWER!**

**We are experiencing technical difficulties**

**Please read the chapter while we repair**

* * *

Percy POV

"So what happened," I asked Dark Flame as he paced, back and forth in the Reclaimer. We were taking his ship this time since it was small enough to not be detected, unlike the Omega. "I got a call earlier from HQ about unknown ships flying through the system so I sent out some ships to investigate," Dark Flame explained, "Turns out there was an entire invasion fleet standing by at the ready to attack."

"What's the damage report," I asked. "Everyone got out alive and our pinned down in Detroit Beta, but the other cities weren't as lucky," he said. "Oh, I'm sorry," I said and he shrugged it off. Soon we were in the Alpha Centauri system. "Um, why are we at Cybertron," I asked.

"Because we need the Decepticon fleet to take back Hope," he said. "Why, don't we have a strong enough fleet, I mean we beat them last time," I said and he glared at me. "We need them because when I was Apex with the team, we had to fly straight through them and we nearly got obliterated except we were small enough to avoid being shot," he stated.

"Oh, so we need the Decepticon fleet to distract the Protocons," I asked and he groaned in annoyance. "No, I'm going to lead a full charge, I want the Protocons wiped out for good," he said. "Well they did kill me, I want to kick their a$$," Rose said and Dark Flame looked at her, annoyed, "Rose, language it doesn't suit you."

"Whatever," she said and went back to making a strategy. Dark Flame typed a command into a terminal in the ship's main hub or living room since the place was made to be a living room. There were various weapons and spoils of war mounted on the walls and there were couches lined around an advanced holo-projector.

"This is Dark Flame, does anyone copy," he spoke through a comm. "Soundwave to Lord Flame, we read," Soundwave said and he appeared on the holo-projector. "Wait, Lord Flame, aren't you King Flame now," Claire asked and he said, "That was when I went mad with power, duh."

"Oh," we all said and he went back to talking with Soundwave. "Soundwave, get Starscream on the line, we need the fleet to take back Hope," he said and the hologram switched to the cowardice Decepticon, Starscream. "What do you mean Lord Flame requires the fleet, I did not authorize such actions," he said.

We looked at Dark Flame and he looked really pissed. "STARSCREAM," he bellowed and everyone cringed, even his team. "Lord Flame," Starscream squeaked in fear, "I meant no disrespect." "You better not have because that would have been of great regret to you when I choked the life out of you, now I require the fleet to retake my planet," he ordered.

"Yes my lord," he said and started to yell orders. The hologram fizzled and dissipated, then Dark Flame began to type in some codes. "What're you doing now," I asked and he said, "We'll need to get to Hope soon, I'm typing in the star coordinates that Hope is at into Shockwave's space bridge generator," he said.

"When do we leave, then," Peter asked. "Right now," Dark Flame answered and a light shined from the surface of Cybertron before moving past us, while leaving behind a white, bluish line. It struck out, near the edge of the system and a fleet of Decepticon warships followed it.

"Alright, let's go," Dark Flame yelled and Angel typed several commands into the controls. The ship jolted forward and we were pulled into the space bridge, then we emerged in the outskirts of Hope's solar system. "We're here," Angel said and we got into the cockpit with her.

We looked ahead to see a fleet of Protocon ships surrounding Hope. "Decepticon's, open fire when in range, let every shot count," Dark Flame ordered and there were voices of agreement. "Attack," he said and every ship flew towards the Protocon blockade.

Blasts of purple and blue shot out, then hit either faction. "Angel, get us onto the planet," Dark Flame ordered, "Starscream, I want you to lead the fleet and kill all Protocons." "Yes my lord," he said and the line cut off. "Let's get a move on then," I said and we flew down, through the Protocon fleet and shot several fighters on the way, then we entered the planet's atmosphere.

"We made it," she said and tilted the ship up, then sped it up and soon we were nearing Detroit Beta. "Oh my God," Dark Flame said as he laid his eyes upon the destroyed capital. "No," Austin said as we neared the pile of rubble that was once Detroit Beta.

"I thought you said they were ok," Calypso said and Dark Flame glared at her. "It was, they must have been over run while we were coming here," Rose said. "We need to get down there and search for survivors," I said and Angel nodded. We landed on what use to be the docking area.

"HELLO, ANYONE OUT THERE," Terry yelled as we got off the ship. "Terry, Shhh," Dark Flame said, "There's bound to be several Protocon stragglers." I heard a faint thumping noise, but then it intensified and the ground shook, "Guys, you hear that?" Everyone stopped arguing and looked out to the street to see a Protocon Flare Tank round a skyscraper.

"This is a familiar situation now isn't it," Nate said and ran down an ally. "Every man for himself," Dark Flame yelled and flew up to a skyscraper. Me, Calypso, and Zoe followed Nate while Ariel, Peter, Rose, Terry, Bell, and Claire ran back to the ship as Angel lifted off with them. Lisa and Tom ran into a destroyed restaurant and Dark Flame's team ran into the skyscraper Dark Flame flew into.

* * *

Angel POV

"Everyone alright," I asked as I flew the ship away from the city. "Yeah, but everyone else is still in Detroit Beta," Terry said, "We need to go back." "We can't," I said, "They'll be expecting us, the best we can do is contact Dark Flame." "Then let's get him on the line."

Peter tried to type a command into his comm set, but it didn't do anything. "Dang, comm's down figures," he said and we all sighed. "Guess we'll need to wait for them to call us," I said and we slumped in our seats in defeat and exhaustion.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"Every man for himself," I yelled and flew into a skyscraper as the Flare Tank opened fire, literally. It shot a white hot beam of pure fire that incinerated what ever was in it's target zone and everything in the blast radius was melted or thrown back by the impact.

I looked down and saw no ashes that were shaped like a body or had the amount of ashes as a body. "They should have made it," I murmured and sat down. Sure enough, several minutes later my team appeared from the stairwell. "Glad you could join me," I said and they glared at me.

"Every man for himself, really," the twins asked and I just looked at them. "What, you think we could have taken that thing out," I said and gestured to outside. "True, true so how do we find the others," Austin asked and I typed a command into my omni-tool.

"They'll get my message to meet them at HQ," I said and we started to walk down the skyscraper and through the ruined streets to HQ.

* * *

Percy POV

"Well that sucked," Nate said, "Now how do we find everyone else, it's not like a message is going to pop up telling us where to go!" That's when our armpads beeped and we got a message. "You stand corrected," Zoe said and opened up her message.

"It's from Dark Flame, he says to meet him at his old HQ," she said and we all nodded. "Then let's move out," I said and uncapped Riptide, "Weapons at the ready, the Protocons know we're here now." Calypso got out her spear and Zoe notched and arrow while Nate pulled out Shadow Striker.

* * *

Tom POV

"Lisa, you alright," I asked her. "Yeah, you think everyone else made it out alright," she

asked. "I hope so," I said and we started walking down another ally. We came to a street that had several destroyed tanks and corpses. "They must have put up a hell of a fight," I said, noticing the large amount of Protocon scrap piles.

"Help, is anyone there, please help me," I heard a voice say. "Hey, you hear that too," Lisa asked noticing my expression. "Yeah, I think it's coming from over there," I said. We walked over to a overturned tank. "Hello, anyone there," I asked and I heard the voice again, "Over here."

We walked around to the other side and found a girl, maybe a young adult with the tank pinning her right leg. She wore a jumpsuit like armor that showed her um... feminine beauty off. "Um, Hi, you need a hand," I asked, trying to resist saying she was pretty.

"Yeah, this dang pile of scrap is on my leg, could you hold it up," she asked and me and Lisa exchanged looks. We shrugged and tried to lift it, but it was to heavy. "I got an idea," Lisa said and started to cut into the tank with a torch. She got in and started to type several buttons and the tank barrel started moving.

It moved up or down in this case and it made the tank move an angle, eventually it freed the girls leg and she crawled out from under it. I got some medi gel from my kit and started to heal her leg. Let me tell you it was messed up, the metal was ripped up and the cloth fabric underneath was torn.

Her leg was cut up and blood leaked out like crazy. "Oh this is bad," I said as I applied the last of the medi gel. "Uh Tom, could I have a word," Lisa asked me as she looked at the blood. "Yeah, just stay here and yell if you see a Protocon," I said and the girl nodded.

"What is it," I said and she glared at me. "Don't you find it wierd that the Protocons would leave her here and not kill here," she asked. "Yeah, but she was stuck under a tank, they must of missed her," I said and she crossed her arms. Then a thought crossed my mind. "Are you jealous," I asked.

"What, No," she said and I smirked. "Ok, maybe a little, but-," I cut her off and said, "Wow, we're only a couple weeks into our relationship and your jealous," I mocked and she growled."Oh and did you notice that her blood isn't blood," she said and wiped it onto the ground.

"Normal blood would leave a faded trail, this keeps it's color and doesn't fade as you drag it along a surface," she said. "Ok, now that's suspicious," I said and we went back to the girl who was fiddling with a piece of scrap metal. "Hey.. um what's your name," I asked.

She looked at me and said, "Dove Trevail." "Ok... um, Dove do you know where Dark Flame might go if he was lost," I asked her. "Yeah, the HQ over there," she said and pointed to a tall, walled building. "Should we trust her," Lisa whispered to me.

That's when our armpads beeped because we received a message. We opened it and guess what, it read,

_Meet me at Detroit Beta HQ_  
_Dark Flame_

"Well we're going there, you want to come," I asked her and she nodded. "Tom, what if she's a Protocon," Lisa hissed and I said, "Well what if she's a renegade or something, we can't leave her here to die, what would my dad say. "Fine, but we need to keep a close eye on her," Lisa said and we looked back at Dove.

"Dove, can you walk," I asked and she shook her head. "How about we carry you," I suggested and she said, "Alright." I grabbed her right arm while Lisa got her left and we hoisted her up. She yelped as she stood up, but clenched her teeth afterwards.

"You alright," I asked and she nodded. "Come on, it's a long walk," I said and we made our way to the HQ.

* * *

**Part 1 is finished**

**I liked this chapter**

**Did you**

**Review, Favorite, Follow**

**Your choices count**

**Goodbye**


	11. My First Author's Note in Fanfiction

**Hello my friends**

**I apologize for this Author's Note**

**But I must inform you that I have got Writer's Block for this story.**

**I will be working on my new story  
(Storm Hawks: Fall of Atmos)**

**When I get some inspiration I will update a real chapter**

**Please send ideas and OCs if you want to**

**I love you all goodbye for now**

**RIP  
Lord Dark Flame  
2013-2013  
Death by Writer's Block**


	12. No Hope: Part II

**Part 2 is here**

**Welcome back viewers**

**Did you like the last story**

**Did you like Dove  
(I've had her on my mind for a while)  
(Always wanted her in a story)**

**Now to the story**

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"RUN LIKE HELL," I yelled as we ran from a garrison of Protocons. "RUNNING LIKE HELL," Larkin yelled back and we reached the HQ. "Larkin and Wolf, hold them off while the twins cut open the door," I ordered. "What about you," the twins asked as they began to cut a hole into the blocked entrance of the HQ.

"I'm gonna see if I can reactivate the defenses," I said and ran over to the exterior security center. I started to hack into the defenses and typed in several commands. It sparked for a second and then I kicked it. It whirred and lights came on across the dashboard.

"Alright," I yelled and activated them. The sound of gunfire rang out and I ran back out to see everyone at the newly cut hole. "You did it," Wolf said as they watched the Protocons get torn to bits by the sentry turrets.

"Yep, now let's get inside and see if the command center is still up," I said and we walked inside. Everything was trashed and there were a lot of bodies. "Guys, shh," Wolf said and we all stopped and went silent. We heard some footsteps and rubble moving.

I pointed down the hall and gestured for the twins to give support and for Larkin to rush them. I had Wolf and I cover our back. We walked down the corridor and suddenly a squad of survivors came out of cover and pointed their guns at us.

"Lord Flame, sir," a female trooper said and lowered her gun. Everyone else followed her lead and a man stepped forward. "Commander Leonard, what happened here," I asked him as I recognized the commander. "We were attacked by those technorganics, but then they started bombarding the city and we were overrun," he explained.

"How many survivors," I asked and he gestured to his squad. "Half of our forces and most of the civilian population," he said. "Where are you guys hiding," I asked and he lead us to the command center and typed a command onto a terminal.

The holo-projector moved across the floor and revealed a hatch. "This is a secret tunnel built long before you set foot on Hope," he said and we climbed down the ladder to a large room with guards. We walked down a corridor and came into a large chamber with the survivors going on with daily life underneath their city.

"Hey Leonard, we could use your help in taking back Hope, I got ships over Hope and we could get the civilians onto them," I said and he nodded. "You got any long range comm device," I asked and he gestured to the ladder.

"The command center is still operable, we could use it to contact your fleet," he stated. "Alright, sounds like a plan," Larkin said and we all nodded. "Sir, unknown hostiles have entered the base," the female trooper said from before and handed Leonard a datapad.

"You know these guys," he asked and handed me the datapad with video surveillance of my friends walking into the base. "Yep, come on guys, let's go get them," I said and we climbed back up the ladder.

* * *

Percy POV

"Hey guys, we're here," I said to the others as we came up to the HQ. "So Dark Flame's inside," Nate asked. "He should be, I hope Tom and Lisa are here," I said and we went inside. "He was here," I said noticing the hole that was cut open in the doorway.

"Guys," a familiar voice said and we looked down the hall to see Dark Flame leaning against a wall. "Finally made it," he said and gestured for us to follow him. We lead us to the command center and typed some commands into the terminal.

The holo-projector created a image of the planet and the fleets in orbit. "This is a real time map of the planet," he said and pointed to the edge of space in the solar system, "Something big is coming and we need to get the survivors off world."

"What is it," I asked and he shook his head. "I dunno know," he said and we all looked worried. "Could be a Protocon super weapon or something," Calypso said. "That would be a very bad thing then," Nate said and we all nodded in agreement.

"Wait, where's Tom and Lisa," I asked as I noticed the abscence of the kids. "Um, I thought they were with you," Dark Flame said and I shook my head. "No, we thought they were with you," Calypso said. "We're right here," a voice said and we looked at the door to see Tom and Lisa hauling a girl in skin tight armor.

"Um, who's she," I asked and I looked at Dark Flame who's eyes were the size of plates. "Dove, your alive," he said and went stood up straight. "Who's she," I asked. "This is Dove Trevail, Protocon Spy Extrodenaire," Dark Flame said and Lisa let go of her.

"I knew we couldn't trust you," she said and pulled out her sword. "Hey. Hey. Hey, she's one of us," Dark Flame said, "She's a spy for us." "Yeah, sorry about the lies, I had to get you to get me our from under the tank," she said.

"So is this you real form," Tom asked and she shook her head. She flickered for a second before changing. Before she was a brunette with green eyes, but now here hair was a gun metal silver and her eyes glowed red like a Protocon. She was pale and her armor turned into a skin tight jumpsuit with pieces of armor on the shoulders, torso, legs.

"Whoa," I said and she stumbled over and held herself on the holo-projector. "Yes," she said in a french accent. "You have a french accent, is that intentional," Calypso asked and she shook her head. "I got the accent when I was made," she explained.

**(The words after this will be made to sound as french as possible.)**

"I am zeppose to be a new elite kind of Protocon, specifically a 3rd generation kind," she said, "To create a Protocon with the ability to think fast and act quickly would require a Protocon to not have a procezsor, but an actual brain."

"So you have a brain," Nate said and she nodded. "Oui **(French for Yes)**, they genetically created a brain that functioned correctly and more efficiently than a normal human brain, more than a Zalarian or Asari and so they put it in my head, but they didn't expect me to form moralz and figure out we were killing innocent people," she said.

"So you rebelled," Tom asked and she shook her head. "No, if I did, they would only make more of me and try to control them instead of let them use their free will," she said and we all nodded. "That's when she met me, I would have killed her if she did not explain her story to me," Dark Flame said.

"Oui, I met him when he infiltrated the Protocon base that I waz made in and helped him and his teammates escape a Protocon patrol," she stated and he nodded. "So we can trust her after all," Lisa asked and Dark Flame nodded.

"So how did you get pinned under a tank," Dark Flame asked and she had a look of sadness on her face. "I waz deescovered during the invasion and so I fleed to Detroit Beta," she said, "When zey broke through zee city'z zield, I fought and got pinned under ze tank."

"I used my cloaking technology to hide underneath zee tank when zey looked for zurvivorz," she said. "Zo why is your blood not energon," Lisa asked and Dove swiped a finger over her wound to get some blood. "Diz is energon, but they modified it to seem like human blood," she explained and wiped it on the holo-projector.

"So your the perfect assassin, able to seduce and look as human as possible," I said and she nodded. "Wow, that's awesome," Nate said and she smiled. "One problem though," she said and pointed to her leg, "I cannot fight with my leg as zmashed as diz."

"I can help with that," Dark Flame said and had her sit down. He examined her leg and got started to repair it. "Leaked some energon, but you'll be fine," he said, "Leg will be operable in a couple hours."

"Oui, I meet him when he infiltrated the Protocon base that I waz made in and helped him and his teammates escape a Protocon patrol," she stated and he nodded. "So we can trust her after all," Lisa asked and Dark Flame nodded.

"So how did you get pinned under a tank," Dark Flame asked and she had a look of sadness on her face. "I waz deescovered during the invasion and so I fleed to Detroit Beta," she said, "When zey broke through zee city'z zield, I fought and got pinned under ze tank."

"I used my cloaking technology to hide underneath zee tank when zey looked for zurvivorz," she said. "Zo why is your blood not energon," Lisa asked and Dove swiped a finger over her wound to get some blood. "Diz is energon, but they modified it to seem like human blood," she explained and wiped it on the holo-projector.

"So your the perfect assassin, able to seduce and look as human as possible," I said and she nodded. "Wow, that's awesome," Nate said and she smiled. "One problem though," she said and pointed to her leg, "I cannot fight with my leg as zmashed as diz."

"I can help with that," Dark Flame said and had her sit down. He examined her leg and got started to repair it. "Leaked some energon, but you'll be fine," he said, "Leg will be operable in a couple hours." "Zank you zir," she said. "Ok guys, so you want to hear the plan," Dark Flame asked.

"Yeah we do," Nate said and Dark Flame pulled up a 3D real time map of Detroit Beta. There were two Flare Tanks wandering the city with the Protocons in patrols around them. He typed in a command and a holographic image of Angel appeared. "Hello, Dark Flame is that you," she asked.

"It's me kid, how's everyone doing," he asked and there was a chorus of "Alrights" and "Better than you guys". "You got a plan to get everyone out of here, sir," one of the Detroit Beta soldiers asked. "Yeah, we need to comandeer a Civilian Evac Cruiser and land it here at HQ to get them on board," he explained and we all nodded in agreement.

"But what of ze Flare Tanks, zey will shoot ze ship before it even gets within ze zity," Dove said. "That's where we come in, Percy you take your guys and take out the first Flare Tank while me and my team take out the other," he said and we all nodded again.

"Wait, how do we take one of those down," Zoe asked and Dark Flame pulled up a model of the tank. "It walks on it's bug like legs so you'll have to find a way to get on the main body, then you make your way to the stairwell and get into the control room and make everything Broke As Hell," he said the last part slowly.

"Alright, we can handle that," I said and Dark Flame looked at Angel. "Can you guys get the Evac Cruiser," he asked and she nodded. "Yeah, there's a spare in the secret base in the mountain nearby, right," she asked and Dark Flame nodded. "Ok, we're on our way," she said and the line cut off.

"Dove, I need you to help get the civilians onto the ship and defend them as they do so," Dark Flame said and Dove glared at him. "But I am battle ready," she said in her french accent. "Not yet your not, you can't fight with your leg still messed up," he said, "End of arguement."

She frowned, crossed her arms, and huffed in anger. "Come then, let us save a world, shall we," Dark Flame said and put on his helm, then walked out with his team.

* * *

Percy POV

Several Hours Later

"Ok guys, remember, we just need to get onto the main body," I said and they nodded. Nate shadow traveled down into a crowd of Protocons and sliced them down in seconds. They finally noticed him after several seconds and started firing at him, but he shadow traveled into another group and sliced them down to.

Zoe started to fire arrows down while Calypso and I started to take down several wires on top of the Flare Tank. "Nate, get out of there now," I said as I cut down a support and the wires along with their supports fell on the Flare Tank and trapped it on the ground.

"Cover me," I yelled to the others as I ran into the crowd of Protocons. I melted a few and sliced several others as I made my way to the downed tank. "I'm in," I yelled as I ran down the stairwell. I looked around the corner to see a room with dozens of monitors and terminals.

It was crawling with Protocons so I formed a giant fireball and threw it inside. I covered my mouth and looked away as it exploded and incinerated the whole room. I ran out of the Flare Tank as it began to spark and explode. I ran into cover with the others as the tank exploded into a fiery ball of blue fire.

"YEAH, SIT ON THAT," Nate yelled. I saw Zoe facepalm again and both me and Calypso snickered.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"Incoming," I yelled as a beam of pure white fire and incinerated a whole pile of rubble into molten rock and ashes. "I got it," Larkin said as he used his chained Swords of Chaos to stab the Flare Tank and pull it down. "We got this side," the twins yelled as they burned down a group of Protocons and I watched Wolf take out another squad.

"Dark Flame, get in there now," Larkin said as he started to struggle as the tank attempted to stand up. "Hold him for a bit longer," I yelled and thrusted onto the tank. I entered stairwell and rounded the corner into the control room. All eyes were on me as I constructed my Light Cannon.

I shot a beam of hard light and struck down two guards before another pair returned fire. I cloaked and snuck behind them and stabbed them in the back with my hidden blades before uncloaking and forming my Promethean Blades. They all ran out of the control room in fear and I smiled.

I walked over to the terminal and got in idea. I turned on the intercom and said, "Hey Larkin, you can let go now, I got an idea." "What ever it is, does it concern the tank," he asked and I typed in a command that activated the gun, but didn't fire it. "Awesome," he yelled back.

* * *

Terry POV

"There's the city," I yelled as we neared the ruined capital city of Hope. "Bell, you sure you can fly this," I asked as the ship lurched a bit forward and steadied itself. "Yeah, it's only a little different from a ancient human fighter jet," she said, nervously.

"This is Percy, can anyone here me," Percy called over the private comm. "Percy, it's Rose can you here me," Rose said as she answered his call. "Yeah, both tanks are offline, Dark Flame just sent us a message saying he took his down," Percy said.

"Great, we're docking at the HQ now," she said as we floated near the walled base and extended a boarding ramp. "This is Commander Leonard, we're sending the civilians to you now," a man said as he and several guards along with the civilians emerged from a doorway on the roof and started boarding the ship.

"Guys, we got a problem," Angel said from the Reclaimer. "What," I asked. "There's a Protocon battalion headed for the HQ," she said. "Ah crap," I said and got out my ion cannons and Rose got out her dual pistols. "Rose, you and Claire stay here and make sure that no Protocon gets onto the ship, I can handle things on the ground with Ariel and Peter," I said and she nodded.

"Come on guys," I said and Ariel flew us down to the ground in front of the HQ's main gate. "We need to hold them off," I said and we charged forward into the incoming Protocon battalion. I sliced and hacked Protocons left and right as well as shooting several in the spark or head.

I caught glimpses of Peter slicing some down with his polymorphic arm, now a sword and shooting some with a beam of lightning from his hand. I also saw Ariel slice some down with Hurricane and used air and water to pick some Protocons up and smash them down, Hard.

"HEY," a voice shouted and I watched Percy, Calypso, Zoe, and Nate run into the battalion from behind. "Hey guys," Percy said as he cut a Protocon down with Riptide. "How's your day been," I asked him.

"Good, you"

"Fine"

"How many kills you got"

"49"

"Ha, 73"

"No fair, you've been on the ground more than me"

"Whatever, look out"

He yelled as a Protocon attempted to jump me from behind, but Percy blasted him with fire. "Thanks," I said, but then I noticed the next wave of Protocons incoming. "Guys, we need to retreat," I said, pointing at the oncoming wave. "I agree," Nate yelled and ran through the hole in the gate.

We entered the courtyard and ran up to the roof, then watched as the Protocons blew open the gate and marched through. Then they closed the gateway with a secondary set of security gates. "Dang it, no where to run," Calypso said. "Except to the ship," I said. "Guys, everyone's on board, we're just waiting for you," Bell said and we all got onboard.

"Guys, look," Claire said and pointed to a functional Protocon Flare Tank. "I thought Dark Flame disabled his," I said and they all nodded. "He did or maybe that's a new one," Percy said as it approached the gateway. Then it did the most unexpected thing.

Instead of firing at us, it fired at the secondary gate. "KNOCK KNOCK MOFOS, OPEN UP," Dark Flame's voice boomed from the tank's intercom. "Dark Flame, the son of a b!$#% took control of the tank," I said as we watched him annihilate the Protocon battalion.

"Hey Angel, we could use a pick up," he said on the comm and the Reclaimer flew next to the tank before flying back up next to us. "Guys, that large mass is over the planet now," Dark Flame said and we all stared at the floating planet above Hope.

"What is that," Rose said as two pincers pierced Hope's surface. I remembered the all to familiar shape of the metal world. "Unicron," I said and everyone looked at me in fear as they watched the giant consume Hope. "No," I heard Dark Flame murmur in the comm.

"Get us out of here," he said again, I could hear fear and anger in his voice. Soon we had gone through the space bridge and had ended up back in the Alpha Centauri system. "That was Unicron," Percy asked and I nodded. "How are we suppose to kill that thing," Nate asked and I pointed to me.

"Oh right, Matrix of Leadership," he said. "Well now we know that we need every godd!#$ ship in the galaxy, scratch that the universe to take him down," Calypso said. "Whoa, Honey, I've never seen you so unstable before," Percy said. "Sorry, it's just to much stress," she said.

"Well Dark Flame, your the war genius here, got any idea on how to get close enough to take him down with the Matrix," I asked and I could here a murmur of yes. "Yes," he said, clearer, "I can get you closer." "How," I asked. "We'll need to get inside him, but what I'm worried about is of Queen Myrrah's forces," he said.

"What's to worry about, she's on Sara right," Nate asked. "No she was there to see progress on her war, her real base is within Unicron, he is a living planet so he has organs and veins and stuff that act as tunnels and rooms for her and the Locust," Dark Flame explained and we all had looks of worry etched onto our faces.

"I've heard that the Locust are vicious and show no remorse," Zoe said and Dark Flame said, "They don't they're only instinct is kill and obey the queen." "Then we'll need to get plans on Unicron's insides and I'm sure the Locust base on Sara will have our blueprints," I said and everyone nodded.

"Alright, then I'll drop the civilians off at the Citadel and then we'll head to Sara," Bell said. "This war is coming to a close," I murmured as I awaited for our arrival.

* * *

**Yeah done**

**Did you like this chapter  
(I'm going to ask after every Chapter)**

**Did you like Dove**

**I sure did  
(She's a spy)**

**Chapter 11 will be up soon**

**Goodbye my friends**


	13. Underground, Schmunderground

**Hello Viewers**

**Sorry for the wait, but I removed the writer's block**

**Was writing another story**

**I have new ideas though**

**Would have posted it sooner, but my internet was down**

**Now it's up and now here's the chapter**

* * *

Percy POV

"So what's the plan," I asked. "We get to Sera, we find the Locust's base, we get the plans, then we blow up the base," Dark Flame said, simply. "Well that's helpful," Bell said and we chuckled. "So how long till we get there," I asked. "In about now," Luke said and we looked out of the view port to see the planet growing larger as we approached.

"This is the Omega approaching Azura Landing Port," Luke said into the comm, "Do we have permission to land." "Permission Granted," a gruff voice said and we landed on the island paradise. "Remember guys, these guys are really serious in their military manners," Rose said.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," I said and she glared at me while everyone snickered. "So your the Chaotic Legion, you don't look like much," a man in COG armor and a dew rag. "Make no mistake Marcus, lots of power in these little packages," Dark Flame said and a short haired, blonde woman came out followed by Elaine.

"Marcus, our you judging the new allies again," she asked. "Just taking a first impression Anya," he said and we chuckled, but he glared. "Come on guys, we got some plans to steal," Terry said and we walked off to the Azura command center.

"So you got a plan," I asked Marcus. "Yeah, we're going to the ruins of Jacinto," he said and the monitors showed pictures of a plateau with a city on it. "It was the last human stronghold before the Locust used a giant worm to drill under it," he said.

"So how are we going to use Jacinto," Nate asked. "We flooded the city to stop the Locust advance which caused the collapse of their forces for a short time," Anya said, "After the war, we drained it." "So now we can use it to navigate through the tunnels and find the Locust HQ," Calypso asked and she nodded.

"Let's get moving then," Peter said, but I held up my hand. "Wait, if we're going underground where there will be a lot of natural life," I said, "We'll need someone who can help us." "And you know just who," Jason said and I smirked. I prayed to my father and a portal opened.

"I'll be back," I said, doing an impression of the Terminator. I walked through the portal and came to a large clearing with several Satyrs surrounding a Nymph and another Satyr. They seemed to be discussing something about the well being of the planet.

"Grover," I said and my best friend looked back. His face turned into disbelief, then into pure joy. "PERCY," he yelled and gave me a bear hug. I hugged him back and we laughed, then I heard a giggle and looked back to see Juniper giggling at us.

"Hi Juniper," I said and she walked up to us with a baby nymph. "Who's this," I asked and he blushed. "Just our daughter, Daisy," he said and I chuckled. "Well it's good to see you guys actually had a kid," I said and they blushed furiously.

"What about you," Grover asked. "Well I had Tom and then adopted Jack," I said and their mouths dropped. "Jack as in the Derkin," Grover asked. "Yeah him, turns out he was a good guy, he and Claire were dating during the first war," I said and I thought their mouths would have dug a hole.

"Well why are you here," Juniper asked. "I need a Satyr for the mission and since Grover's the Lord of the Wild, I thought he might help," I said and he scratched his goatee. "Alright, but it better not be life threatening," he said and I laughed. "Sorry man, but that's not an option," I said and he frowned.

"No rest for the wicked," he sighed and said goodbye to his family before walking with me to the portal. "Wait, there's one more person we need," Grover said. "Who," I asked. "An old friend," he said and lead me to Camp Half Blood. "I think that you need a little more training, MAGGOTS," a familiar gruff voice yelled.

"Oh Chaos, is that who I think it is," I asked and Grover chuckled. "Probably," he said and we entered camp to see an old Satyr teaching a combat class. "Now what is the first rule of combat," he yelled. "Try to keep the same number of holes in your body than when you started out with," the demigods yelled.

"Man he is still the same old goat," I said as we walked over to him. "Gleeson Hedge," I yelled and the old Satyr turned to me. "I know that tone of voice," he said, "JACKSON, Is that you!" "Yes sir, Coach," I said with sarcasm. "Well looks like the weakling came back, running away a cowards move," he said.

"Sir it was less of a cowards move when you know what I've accomplished," I said. "And let's see if I accept them," he said and I started. "I became the Disciple of Chaos, his son, won two wars, killed over millions of enemies, saved the galaxy twice, and am now leading a battle to win back a world," I stated.

"Hm, good enough," Hedge said as the rest of the demigods looked at me in awe. "Well what do you want," he asked. "We need you for a mission," I asked and he scratched his goatee like Grover.

"Is it life threatening," he asked. "Most likely," I said. "With little chance of success and possible no chance of survival," he asked some more. I nodded and he grinned, "I'm in!"

I prayed to my dad and a portal appeared, then we walked through and came back to Sera. "GROVER," everyone yelled and hugged their old friend. "How are you guys alive," he asked and I pointed at me. "Oh right, Chaos," he said and chuckled. "So what are we going to do," Hedge asked.

"We're going to use old tunnels to navigate a maze of tunnels to find the enemy base and we need Satyrs to help us in the nature section of the plan," I said. "What nature," Grover asked. "Life grows down in those caves and we were wondering if you could help us negotiate with animals or something," I asked and he nodded.

"Ok," he said and we walked out, then onto the Omega so we could get to Jacinto. Soon we were at the tunnel entrances. "Grover can you lead us using your Lord of the Wild powers," I asked. "Uh, I guess, I can sense a lot of life down the tunnel," he said.

"Grubs must be preparing for a final stand," Marcus said. "Then let's get down there before they completely build their defenses," I said and we went down the tunnels. "What about me," Gleeson yelled. "Your going to stay up here just in case the Locust decide to invade when we're down there," I said and he nodded.

"Then get moving, I want to kill stuff," he said. "He reminds me of you Marcus," Anya said and he groaned. We snickered and he glared, but we just kept snickering. "Guys, we got company," Grover said, "I can feel a large group of guys coming." "Find Cover," Marcus yelled and we got behind some rocks and pillars.

Soon a group of reptilian humanoids and a giant creature with a cannon on it's back walked past us. "Heard something," one grumbled. "You must be hearing things," a Protocon said. "Protocons on Sera," Dark Flame said, "This is bad." "You hear that," another Protocon asked.

"I did," he said and they moved to where Dark Flame was. He cloaked as they looked behind the rock and they shrugged when they didn't see him.

"The Hollows are playing with your mind," another Protocon said. "No I did hear something," he said and went back with the group. We waited a couple minutes after they left before coming out of hiding. "That was close," Ariel said. "Your right it was," I said, "They came from that way, so that must be where the base is."

We followed the path they came from and came to a large cavern with several buildings. "Nexus," Marcus sneered, "The Grub capital." "So which is their base," Nate asked and I pointed to the one with an army of guards at it. "Oh," he said and we made our way down to it.

"Okay, Delta's going to give you guys a distraction and you get into the base," Marcus said. "Elaine, you know this place better than them, help them get to the command center," Anya said to her daughter who nodded. Then, she snuck off with Marcus to activate the signal.

"Ok guys, he'll give the signal of when to go," I said. "What's the signal," Nate asked. Suddenly a building exploded and fell down to the bottom of the cavern. "Everyone has an answer today," Nate said and we snuck into the base. We found a ladder that lead down and a door leading into a corridor.

"Alright, down the ladder and we sneak to the command center," I said. Nate started to climb down, but then the ladder shuddered before giving and Nate fell a couple feet. "Ow... Do you think they heard that," he asked from below. In minutes a squad of Protocons and Locust burst through door and attacked us.

"Elaine, Dark Flame," I yelled, "Get Nate and meet at the rendezvous, we'll draw them away!" I saw Elaine nod as Dark Flame fired some hard light shots before jumping down the hole where the ladder was. I formed a giant fireball and threw it at the door. I jumped behind cover as the door exploded and melted metal and the enemies.

We all looked from behind cover to see burning corpses and scrap piles. "That was easy," Peter said as he kicked a burning piece of metal. "Come on, the others are waiting for us," I said and we snuck through some corridors to a door. I cautiously opened it to find Dark Flame giving a bar of ambrosia to Nate for his foot that had a hole in it.

"What happened," I asked. "Nate got shot in the foot when we were ambushed," he said. "So where are we," Ariel asked. "The armory of the base," I said and picked up a retro lancer. "Nice," Beckendorf said, "This is pretty finely crafted weapons." We all looked at him funny. "What, it's not like you can tape a chainsaw onto an assault rifle," he said.

"Yeah," Nate said as he managed to stand up. "Rah," we heard as the door opened. We turned around to see a lone drone looking at us. "I think they went this way," a Protocon down the hall said. The drone grabbed a shelf and toppled it, making the others topple onto us.

"Dang it, he trapped us," I said from under a pile of guns. From a hole in the pile I watched the enemy squad kick down the door. "Where are they," the Protocon leader asked. "Attack, run that way," the drone said and pointed down the opposite hall.

They ran down the hall to find "us". "You saved us," I said as I got out from under the weapon pile. "Yes, humans good," the drone said. "I don't trust him," Elaine said and pulled out a pistol. "WHOA," Dark Flame said and stood in front of the locust, "This guy just saved us, I owe him one."

"WHAT, you were there with my dad," she said, "You saw what they did." "Yeah, but this guy's different," he said. "What's your name," I asked. "I am called Thero," he said. "Why did you help us," Calypso asked. "Queen bad, leave me to die," he said, "Humans good, help friends."

"So how did she leave you," Nate asked. "We fight humans, lose," he explained, "Queen leave us, Humans help their friends." "My friends help me," he finished. "So will they help us," I asked. "I don't know," he said and grabbed a gun, "but I help you."

"That's great and all, but what about the plans," Elaine asked, still glaring at Thero. "Plans, you mean plans on Unicron," he asked and we nodded, "They held in command center, friends guard it." "Can you lead us there," Ariel asked and he nodded.

We followed him to where the Protocon squad came from and we walked down some corridors to a giant, metal door. "Dark Flame, would you do the honors," I asked and he bowed. "Why of course," he said, then Angel's voice was heard. "Activating Maximum Strength," she said and Dark Flame kicked the door in the center, creating a giant cut down the middle.

He then grabbed one side of the door and ripped it out of the wall, then he kicked the other side in. We looked inside to see the room filled with Protocons, but also several drones. "Find cover," I said before they started shooting at us. "This is not how I imagined this," Nate said.

"What do we do," Ariel asked. "Well I was thinking along the lines of explosions," Dark Flame said and looked at me. I conjured some fireballs and threw them at the Protocons. I hit several and others dodged them. Dark Flame materialized his Light Cannon, then started firing.

Suddenly my cover was cut in half by a drone wielding a Lancer with his chainsaw still active. He snarled and brought it down on me, but I uncapped Riptide and stopped him. Since my blade was a meld of Chaotic Bronze and Cybertanium, courtesy of Dark Flame it didn't break.

I kicked him off me, then cut his gun in half. He ran back to his friends who were hiding behind their own cover. "Elaine, Look Out," Calypso yelled as a drone cut down her cover and was about to cut her in half. Then another Lancer stopped the drones and we watched Thero push the drone back.

"No fight humans," he said. "RAH, why you help them," the drone asked. "They help me, stop evil queen," he said. The drone stopped for a second, thinking about Thero's words. "What are you doing, he's rogue," a Protocon yelled, "Kill him!"

"No, No kill friend," the drone said and shot the Protocon. The drones started firing on their allies as I charged the Protocons. Soon all the Protocons had been reduced to piles of scrap metal. "That was fun," Dark Flame said. "No it wasn't," Nate said as he ate another bar of ambrosia for his foot that was shot again.

"Dude, your like cursed today," Beckendorf said and we all laughed. "Hey guys, I got the plans," Angel said and several computer monitors showed her face. Then the monitor changed to show the internal plans of Unicron. "Alright, let's go...," Nate said as the Protocon squad from before rounded the corner.

"There they are," the leader yelled and started firing. "AH COME ON," Nate yelled as a shot hit his foot again, "Ambrosia for the crippled?" "Sorry, kinda out," Calypso said as she searched her supplies. "I got this," Dark Flame said and handed Nate some medi-gel.

"Thanks," he said and his foot healed a bit as he applied it. "That helps," he said. "BOOM," we heard as the Protocon squad was blown up by a grenade. "You guys alright," Marcus asked as he and Anya rounded the corner. "Thanks," I said, but then he pointed his gun.

"Behind You," he yelled and pointed his gun at Thero. "Dad, Wait," Elaine said and got in front of him. "Elaine, what are you doing," he asked. "Thero saved my life," she stated. "Thero, he has a name and what do you mean he saved your life," Marcus asked.

"So he's a friendly drone," Anya asked. "There's no such thing," Marcus said. "Well he's a friendly now, he saved us twice and he lead us to the plans," she said. "Wait Marcus, remember that the Locust tried to kill us because they needed to live on the surface," Anya said.

"Yeah, So What," he asked. "They were trying to get away from the Lambent, but since their gone all they want to do is to live in peace and to survive," she said. "Yes, Queen is evil, humans nice," Thero said. "Alright, but your explaining this to everyone else," Marcus said and lowered his gun.

"Marcus, we got some grubs and Protocons on their way over to the Jacinto entrance," a COG on the comm said. "I copy Carmine, we'll get up there," he said. "How do we do that," Silena asked. Then Thero coughed and pointed down the hall. We came to a courtyard filled with squid like creatures.

"Ever ride Reaver before," he said. "I'm starting to like him," Marcus said and we all got on the creatures. "I stay and make friends join me," Thero said. "Good luck," I said and he nodded before walking back inside. "Let's ride," I said and we all flew towards the tunnels.

Soon we could see the light of day, but then we saw a whole army of Protocons attacking the human fortress. "Oh boy," I thought as we approached. "Take some of this," I heard and looked down to see Hedge using the Omega's weapons to fire at the Protocons.

"He's still doing fine," Grover said and we fired a barrage of missiles at the Protocons. We cleared out most of them, but more kept coming. We landed at the Jacinto command center "This is bad," Dark Flame said as he fired a few blasts at the oncoming hordes of Locust and Protocons.

"I need a bigger gun," he said, then the Reclaimer flew down to us. "Need a ride," Larkin said. "Looks like someone figured out how to fly," Angel said and we laughed. "What ever, just get on," he said and Dark Flame flew up onto the boarding ramp.

"We'll give you some covering fire, evac civilians and stop those Protocons," he said before disappearing into his ship. "Come on, they'll break through the city's wall," Marcus said and ran over to his COG team. "Guys, we need to hold off the Protocons and the Locust," I said, "Any ideas?"

"Blow up the tunnels," Calypso said and I said, "Let's do it." "Dark Flame, do you copy," I asked into the comm. "Dark Flame here, I got you kid," he said. "Listen, We're going to blow up the tunnels," I explained. "Alright, I'll cover you," I said.

The Reclaimer swooped down and bombarded the enemy army as they approached. "Marcus, we need explosives to destroy the tunnels," I asked. "We don't have that big of firepower, only really big ones that will kill us all," he yelled over the explosions and gunfire.

"I have," a voice said from the comm. "Thero," I said and there was a huff. "I bring friends, come help," he said. "Marcus," I said looking at him, he nodded and yelled at Delta, "Guys, we got some friendly Locusts coming through the tunnels!"

"Friendly Locust, You Mad Marcus," the COG Baird asked. "No, One of them saved my kid," he said. "Alright, relaying messaging to everyone else," Baird said. There was a lot of groaning and shouts of disapproval. "There," Elaine yelled as a swarm of Reavers flew from the tunnel and attacked the Locust hordes.

"FREEDOM," Thero yelled and led a squadron of Reavers to one of the tunnel, then blew it up. "This is epic," Dark Flame yelled as he drove the Reclaimer towards another tunnel and shot it. It collapsed as the COGs focused fire on another. "Marcus, we could send in a Lightmass Missile to blow the last one," Baird yelled.

"No since all the Imulsion's gone," he said. "Then light it up," Marcus yelled. "We'll need a minute to prime it," he said, "Hold them off!" "I got this," I said and jumped down towards the Protocon and Locust horde. I sliced a Protocon in half and slashed a drone.

I saw Nate jump down with a large gun, the Vulcan on his shoulder with Shadow carrying the ammo box on his back. "Eat Lead," he yelled and fired off a swarm of bullets that killed everything in it's path. Zoe was firing a barrage of explosive arrows.

"Percy, Look Out," Calypso yelled and stabbed a Protocon behind me with a spear. Then Ariel used Hurricane to cut down a Locust and using it's water power to make a water blade that cut down a group of drones behind the drone. "Marcus, the missile's armed, but we need to designate the target," Baird said.

"My turn," Dark Flame said and flew his ship to the last tunnel and shot a burst of hard light. It shattered some rock and left an orange glow of where it hit. "That'll do," Baird said and the ground shook as a missile was launched from the command center.

We all looked as the missile headed for the tunnel, but then a burst of fire shot at the missile and blew it up. "Aw hell, Protocon Flare Tank," Dark Flame yelled as the bug like tank attacked. "Angel, dive the ship onto it," he yelled, "I got an idea."

Soon the Reclaimer flew up then straight down before firing a beam of hard light that cut through the dead center of it. "WOO, that was awesome," Larking yelled into the comm. "Let's do it again," the twins yelled. "Guys, we still got a tunnel to collapse," Wolf said. "We got a Plan B," Peter asked as he shot an arc of lightning.

"I do," Grover said as he played his windpipe, "I can use my nature magic to make vines that'll bring down the tunnel." "Sounds like a plan," I said. "But we need to get close and hold them off while I play the pipes," he said. "Then let's move," I stated.

"I'll give you some covering fire," Hedge yelled and fired the Omega's missiles, making a pattern of craters in the battlefield. "Well that's convenient," Dark Flame said as he jumped off the Reclaimer's boarding ramp. "Everyone protect Grover," I said and we formed around Grover.

"Thero, can you help us out," I asked the rogue drone. "Yes, clear way," he said. We ran forward as Thero led his brethren in a carpet bomb attack. We soon came to the cave after dodging bullets and swords. "Grover, do your thing," I said and he started playing.

"We got company," Dark Flame said as he shot his Light Cannon at an approaching army of Protocons. "I got this," Ariel said and made a sphere of water around us. "Is this a good idea," I asked as she strained to keep it up. "Yeah, just got keep it up for a minute or two," she said.

Suddenly the ground shook and green vines started to sprout from the ground and penetrate the stone. It started to weave through the tunnel till it moved down. The tunnel shook and started to rain dirt and chunks of rock. The Omega flew down and Hedge jumped down with his club in hand.

"You robot freaks and alien fools want some of this," he yelled and charged them. We yelled at him to stop, but he started to pummel everything in his path. "Told you we needed him," Grover said. "What ever," I said and we followed Gleeson Hedge's path of carnage as he mowed down the enemy.

"It's coming down," Peter yelled as the tunnel finally collapsed. Everyone cheered as the enemy horde retreated down the tunnel as it collapsed. Soon we were packing up our gear and we went to the Citadel. "So I guess there's peace," I asked as I saw Thero walk over to us.

"With the peaceful Locust, we're willing to give them some land to start building on," Anya said, "Later we'll help them expand and they'll help us hunt down their rogues and the Protocons." "Their even getting a place on the council," I said.

"Well that's cool," Calypso said. "Yeah, most of us are actually liking having them to help," Marcus said. "Never thought I'd see the day when Locust were friendly," Baird said as he walked over to us. "I know right," Ariel said, "They look vicious."

Thero looked at her and she apologized. "So what now," Nate asked. "We go find Unicron and stop him," I said, "We need to tell Terry we got the plans." "Not so fast tiger," Dark Flame said as he came towards us, "I just checked the plans and realized something."

"We don't know where Unicron is," he said, "He's on the move to who knows where." "I think I can help," Dove said as she came over to us in her human disguise. "No french accent," Dark Flame asked. "No, it was only fun when you were getting annoyed," she said.

"So how can you help," I asked. "Oh right, well I know how to track Unicron," I asked. "How," Ariel asked. "The Protocons use a comm network to keep track of Unicron so they can send supplies to and from him," she said. "Great, but you don't know the comm network, do you," I said and she shook her head.

"I know how to get it though," she stated. "Where," I asked. "The Protocon homeworld, Protosite," she said.

* * *

**Cliffhangar!  
(Kinda)**

**Did you like this chapter**

**I did**

**Next chapter coming in a while**

**See Ya**


	14. Revolution

**Hello again viewers**

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!**

**Many thanks to those who favorited this story**

**Here's the next chapter**

**Percy: When does this end**

**Me: Soon maybe four more chapters**

**Calypso: Is there fluff**

**Me: I dunno**

**Terry: Do we give awesome speeches**

**Nate: I want an awesome speech**

**Me: You do give awesome speeches**

**Zoe: Does anyone die**

**Me: Not that I've thought of**

**Bell: Is this the last book**

**Me: Nope, one more book left**

**Now to the chapter**

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"So we have to go to the Protocon homeworld," Nate asked. "Do they even have one, didn't you make them," Percy asked me. "Technically they I made them on Protosite so it's their homeworld," I said. "Do you know where it is," Calypso asked me.

"I kinda forgot over the years, but Dove knows," I said and patted the Protocon on the back. "Yeah, the planet is located in the Hades Nexus," she said. "Then we go there," Nate said and ran out of the room. "He realizes we need to get the ship on and fly off," Percy asked and Zoe sighed.

"So who's going," I asked. "Well we need you and Angel, then there's me, Ariel, Dove, and Jason," Percy said, "Maybe Nate to since he's an assassin." "Alright, so we got the team, now how do we get into the base," I asked Dove. "Well do you want to storm the base or sneak in," she asked.

"Um we need it taken out, but we don't want to be seen," I said. "Well, then I could use the Protocon codes I stole from a bunch of dead ones on Hope, it'll let us land on the base and we could steal the coordinates, then blow the base's reactor core," she said. "WHOA, reactor core," Percy asked.

"Yeah, the base is powered by an energon reactor core," she said, "If we blow it, the base will be turned into a crater by the time we're in orbit." "Then let's move," Percy said and we started to pack up. I was fixing my special weapon that I created during my rampage through the Didact's ship.

"Your leaving again aren't you," I heard a voice say and looked up to see Rose at the door. "Duty calls," I said and transformed the special weapon into a metal backpack. "So when are you leaving," she asked. "Tomorrow, we're going to take down the Protocon base," I answered and she hugged me.

"You coming back," she asked. "I promise," I said and kissed her forehead. Then she crashed her lips onto mine and we stood there for a moment, kissing. "So your not going to have one last dinner with your wife," she asked. "I didn't say no," I said and she smiled.

* * *

Percy POV

"Calypso, I'm sorry your not going, but this requires minimal numbers and a lot of firepower," I said as she paced the room. "So that's it huh, I'm not sneaky or strong enough," she asked. "NO, it's just everyone else is suited for this mission," I said and she glared.

We were currently in my room on the Omega, telling Calypso about the plan.

"Calypso, why are you angry," I asked and she calmed down a bit. "I'm... I'm just worried that this is the first mission where I'm not there with you," she said, "What if you get hurt and I'm not there to-." I stopped her and said, "Dark Flame knows his medical treatment and Ariel will be there to help me."

She stood there, confused for a moment before saying, "Okay, but come back alive." "I will, I always do," I said and she smiled. Kissed for a moment, but Ariel burst into the room. "Guys, guys... am I interrupting something," she asked. "Um, kinda," I said.

"Good because you guys need to get out here," she stated. "Why," Calypso asked. "Your kid is in a fight with Taylor," she said. "Tom," I asked. She shook her head, "The other one." "Jack," me and Calypso said at the same time. We all ran outside of the ship to see Taylor mocking Jack.

"You and that s!#% better watch it," Taylor yelled at Jack who lunged at her. He pinned her to the ground and started yelling at her. "Don't talk about her like that," he yelled and punched his ex-sister in the face. Blood leaked from her broken nose and I ran forward, then grabbed Jack's arm.

"Jack, stop," I said and he calmed down a bit. "Oh, so your adoptive daddy needs to save you," she mocked and I glared at her, then she looked in fear. "What's going on," Claire asked as she walked over to Jack. "Oh, so the little b!%#$ is here," Taylor sneered and Claire glared before her eyes went wide.

We all watched as Dark Flame stood behind Taylor. "What," she asked and turned around, coming face to face with Dark Flame. "What did you call my daughter," he asked. "Um... um nothing sir," she squeaked and ran off with her goons. "Derkins are still jerks," Rose said as she walked over to us.

"Thanks for the back up dad," Claire said to her father. "Sure, just on are way to dinner when we heard a conversation about you two," he said and they immediately blushed. "Well dad, you see... well we're-," she stammered, but the Jess ran up to her parents.

"MOMMY," she said and hugged Claire who was crimson red with Jack. "Mommy," Dark Flame and Rose said in disbelief, "When did this happen!" "Well after mom died and you went mad with power, me and Jack kinda had a kid," she said and they started breathing faster.

"Oh Chaos, you guys aren't going to- THUD," we heard as Dark Flame and Rose fainted from the revelation. "Oh that's not good," I said and grabbed Dark Flame's arm. "Help me get them to their room," I said and we managed to drag them to the Reclaimer.

"So what now," Claire asked. "Dinner anyone," I said and we all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Rose POV

"Me and Jack kinda had a kid," I heard Claire say and I felt darkness take over. I groaned and woke up next to Dark Flame. "Urgh, what happened," he asked. "I think it was a dream," I said. "What did you dream about," he asked. "Claire had a daughter," I said and he looked at me.

"Me too," he said and we both groaned. "It wasn't a dream," I said. "So your a legal grandfather now, so grandpa Dark Flame," I teased and he glared. "What grandma Rose," he said while smirking and I glared. "So dinner," he asked. "Sure," I said and we walked out of my room, then off the Reclaimer before walking across the Presidium to a fancy restaurant.

"Hey guys," Percy said and waved at me and Dark Flame. We walked over to him and sat next to him and Calypso. Claire, Jack, and our granddaughter were sitting across from us in the booth. "So what's her name," Dark Flame asked. "Jess," the little girl said.

"And how old are you," I asked. "10, going to be 11," she said while smiling. "Who are you," she asked. "They're your grandparents," Jack said and her eyes went wide. "HUH, so your Dark Flame and Rose," she asked and we nodded, cautiously.

"Why are your eyes blue when they were red, why are my eyes red, why don't I have mom's super powers, why do I have grandma's super powers," she asked, rapidly. "Um I was revived as a human, your my descendant when I had red eyes, genes probably passed you, and your a biotic," Dark Flame answered and asked.

"Yeah, she's a biotic like you mom," Claire said to me. "She good," I asked. "Kinda, still learning," she said and I nodded. "Jess," I heard someone say as a girl the same age as Jess come over and hug her. "Hi Sarah," she said. "Who's she," Dark Flame asked as he pulled out a bottle of Rakk Ale and took a swig.

"Nate and Zoe's daughter," Percy said which made Dark Flame spew out his alcohol all over him. "The surprises don't stop, do they," he asked while Percy tried to dry himself. "Hey guys," Nate said as he and Zoe walked over to us. They sat in the booth behind Percy and looked over from behind them.

"So you met the kids," Zoe said and we groaned as they smirked. "So when are we leaving," Nate asked. "Tomorrow morning, pack your things kid because the Protocon base is heavily defended," Dark Flame said. "Alright, then we should get some sleep," Percy stated and we all left for our rooms.

"Dark Flame, you promise to come back," I asked him as we came to his room on the Reclaimer and he nodded. "Good," I said and kissed him. We fell backwards onto the bed with me on top this time. "How about one more night together," I asked, seductively and I kissed him again.

* * *

Percy POV

I woke up to the light beaming into my room from the Omega's window. "Calypso, it's time to go," I said and she sighed. "Come back in one piece," she asked and kissed me. "I will Calypso," I said. Soon I had my bag of supplies and walked onto the Reclaimer.

I watched as Dark Flame kissed Rose and she left. "Ready kid," he asked. "Yep," I said while popping the P. "Good, cause everyone else is on board," he said and we walked up the ramp, then into the cockpit. I saw Angel in the driver's seat while Jason and Nate were at a table arm wrestling, but Dove was no where to be found.

"Where's Dove," I asked. "Over here," she said as she walked into the room from another doorway. "So let's go," Dark Flame said, "It is time to end the Protocons, once and for all." The ship rocked as we lifted off and headed for the Mass Relay. We shot forward and came to the Hekate system within the nexus.

"So where's the planet," Nate asked as he looked out the window. "In another system," Angel said, annoyed. "Take us there," Dark Flame ordered and Angel flew us towards the outer edges of the system when the ship's hyper engines activated.

We started flying through the Hades Nexus, the lights of the stars shining off the ship. "We're nearing the Hectan system," Angel said as we approached the space system. "There," Dove said and pointed to a world surrounded by a armada of Protocon ships.

"Cloak activated," Angel said as her hands and her tattoos glowed over the ship's controls. We silently passed through the fleet and came down to a large base with troops every where on it's battlements. "Activate the disguise generator," Dark Flame said and Angel's tattoos and hands glowed again.

"This is hangar command, access code required," a electronic voice asked over the comm. "Access Code: 0M36A," Dove said and we waited for a moment. "Access Code: Accepted," the voice said and we all let out a sigh of relief. "Take us in and keep the cloak on," Dark Flame ordered and we landed in a hangar.

"Alright, disguises on," Dark Flame said and suddenly his form flickered until he had on Protocon armor that revealed no hint of him being human. Dove transformed her armor on while Angel dematerialized into Dark Flame's suit. "What about us," Jason asked.

"You get to be the prisoners," Dove said and we all looked at her. "That wasn't in the meeting," I said. "Yeah, well Nate get's to shadow travel, but you got to follow us as prisoners," she said and transformed out a gun. It was a sniper like gun that connected to her arm and it had a long barrel with a scope.

"Nice," Nate said before disintegrating into ashes. We were then encircled by a ring of energy. "Let's go," Dark Flame said and we walked down the boarding ramp. "Looks like we got some more prisoners," a Protocon said and led us and our "escort" down a hall. "When does the plan start," I whispered.

"When Nate trips the alarm," Dark Flame said. "Alarm," Jason asked. "Yeah, the anti-shadow travel alarm," Dark Flame whispered. Suddenly the lights turned red and the alarm started ringing. "Chaotic Assassin has entered the base, protect the reactor," the alarm sounded and everyone scrambled somewhere, leaving us in the hall.

"THERE'S AN ALARM," Nate yelled as he came down the alarm. "All part of the plan," Dark Flame said. "What," we all yelled, except for Angel and Dove. "Yeah, they'll go protect the reactor instead of the coordinates," Angel said. "Oh, so we should go now, right," I asked and Dove deactivated the energy cuffs.

"Alright, let's go," I said and we snuck down some halls until we came to a large room. "Completely abandoned," Nate said. "Angel, do your thing," Dark Flame said and the monitors flickered on to show Angel's face. They flickered to the coordinates and began downloading.

"Got it," she said and we started to the door when it burst open. "Hey," a Protocon yelled. "Oh boy," I said, then Dark Flame and Dove opened fire. I ran forward and slashed one, then cut another in half. I saw Nate stab one from behind while Shadow, his cat jumped onto one and distracting him for Nate to stab him.

Jason called down a torrent of lightning from the cables in the ceiling, then he slashed and cut several Protocons. I looked over to see Dark Flame fire hard light at a group and grab one, then throw him at another group. Dove was shooting at several Protocons and then her gun turned into a blade, then she cut several down.

"That's all of them," I said. "We better hurry," Dark Flame said, "We need to take down that reactor down." "Then let's go blow crap up," Nate said. We ran down some halls and occasionally had to hide from several patrols. "There," Dove said and pointed to a large door with several squads guarding it.

"I'll distract them," Dove said, "Dark Flame, you cloak your way in while everyone else distract." "Okay," he said and turned invisible. "Time to do this," Dove said and walked out. "Soldiers, we need you to head to the command center, coordinates are at risk," she ordered.

"What's your command code," a Protocon asked. "Uh... ," she said, "41PH4." "Code's accepted, alright boys let-," the Protocon stopped as he got a message on his comm. "One moment," he said and turned around. She walked back over to us and whispered.

"Get ready to sneak in," she said. "Okay," I said. "They just got off the comm, they'll be leaving so- AH," she screamed as she was shot. She fell into a pool of her modified energon. "Just got a call on your code, it's been redacted because it belongs to a Protocon traitor," he said and aimed the gun at her again.

Her eyes went wide in fear, but then I stepped out and cut his gun in half. He yelled in pain, then I stabbed him in the spark. He fell down and everyone else attacked. Nate called out Shadow who jumped onto a Protocon and blinded him so he started shooting everything.

Several bolts hit the other Protocons and one almost hit Dove, but I ignited a fire in front of her and the bolt hit the shield of fire. "Thanks," she said and tried to get up, but yelled in pain. "That's a nasty wound," Nate said as he examined it.

She had a hole in her side which was bleeding profoundly. "I got some medi-gel," I said and put it on the wound. She hissed as it burned the wound before healing it slightly. "That's better," she said and managed to get up, "I won't be fighting for a while."

"Guys, we got a problem," Dark Flame said through the comm along with several sounds of gunfire. "Come on," Jason said and shot a burst of electricity that short circuited the control panel. The doors opened and we watched as several Protocons in armor similar to Dove's.

"They made more," Dove murmured. "More what," I asked. "More of me, more 3.5s," she said as a Protocon stabbed Dark Flame in the leg. He roared in anger and grabbed her before tossing her into another group. "Guys, we could use a hand," Angel said as she activated Dark Flame's cloak.

He reappeared behind a Protocon and stabbed her. "Hey," I yelled and they looked at us. I charged and shot a fire ball that incinerated two, but then I slashed another. Jason called down lightning and shocked three to deactivation while Nate cut two in half.

"Guys, Help," Dove yelled and we looked over to see a Protocon on top of her, trying to edge it's blade to her throat. Then Dark Flame used his jet pack to fly over and ram the Protocon into the wall. "Thanks," she said and got up. "Traitor," a surviving Protocon said.

"I didn't betray anyone," Dove said. "You help the humans," the Protocon said. "Your suppose to have a conscious, so use it," Dove ordered, "Can't you see that your killing innocent people." "Innocent, they have committed treason against the Protocon Empire," it said.

"Protocon Empire," Dark Flame asked, "They must have told a lie to make it look like we're the criminals." "Everything you heard was a lie, the Protocons are killing innocent families," Dove said. "No, they can't be innocent, I... I killed them to, but they were evil," the Protocon stammered.

"You did, but that doesn't mean your evil," Dove said, "The Protocons tricked you." "She's actually making them listen," Nate said. "This is a rare moment," Dark Flame said and walked over to a control console. "I... I killed so many," the Protocon said.

"You don't have to anymore though," Dove said and put a hand on the Protocon's shoulder, "What's your name?" "I'm called Lina Setro," she said. "Well Lina, we could use a hand in fighting the Protocons," Dove asked and she smiled. "Uh, guys we got a good news and bad news," Angel said as Dark Flame typed on the console.

"What is it," Nate asked. "Well the core is shielded by a energon shield, but we can use a special program to rewrite the code on the Protocons by using th reactor," Dark Flame said. "A code," Jason asked. "Yeah, most Protocons are just cybertronian/organic hybrids that use processors instead of brains," he said.

"So we can use a code to rewrite them," I asked. "Not rewrite exactly, more like download a conscious," Angel explained. "So how does that help us," Nate asked. "Well one, it gives us the Protocon army and two, they can lower the energon shield," Dark Flame stated.

"Okay," I said, "Let's do it." He typed in a command, then Angel said, "Code's downloaded, prepare to activate." Dark Flame pressed a button and the reactor lit up, it sent our a wave of blue energy that passed through the walls and doors. "That was cool," Nate said.

Soon after running around the planet and contacting Protocons, they weren't shooting at us anymore. "So the Protocons are on our side now," I asked. "Yeah, with the realization that they've been killing innocent people, they're abandoning Prototype I's command," Dark Flame said.

"Speaking of number I, where is he," Nate asked. "In Unicron," Lina said as she walked over to us, "He's been supervising from there." "So do we have the coordinates," I asked. "Yeah," Angel said, "Time to get back and start up the fleet."

"Not all of us are going back," Dark Flame said and looked at Dove. "What," she asked. "The Protocons need a leader," he said and her eyes widened. "What, me, but I'm just-," she stuttered. "Your the first Protocon to come to her senses and you know more about morals than the other Protocons," he said.

"They need a leader and you have proven yourself multiple times," he said. "Okay," she said. "Hey, you should think about changing the name, Protocons isn't such a good name," I said. "How about Protobots," Angel said. "Why Protobots," Dark Flame asked.

"Well Protocons were named after the Decepticons and these guys are good so Autobots, Protobots," she explained. "I like it," Dove said, "Thanks for everything." "Your welcome and try not to go power mad like Dark Flame," I joked and she giggled while Dark Flame glared.

"Let's go," Jason said and we boarded the Reclaimer. I saw Dove wave a goodbye as we lifted off and flew off, back to the Citadel.

* * *

**Done**

**How was this chapter**

**Fun or not**

**Review, Favorite, or Follow  
(All of the Above)**

**Percy: I liked this chapter**

**Me: I did**

**Dove: I got shot, but am now the empress of the Protobots**

**Me: WHOA, empress**

**Dove: Yep or maybe queen?**

**Me: Let's decide that later**

**Goodbye,  
Lord Dark Flame**


	15. Author's Note

**Hey people**

**Just wanted you to know**

**I've decided to rewrite my original stories**

**Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion**

**And guess what**

**They aren't giant f***ed up crossovers with a bazillion stuff I put in to make it awesome, but instead made it a piece of minotaur dung**

**So, I'd urge you all to read my rewrites of**

**Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion: Book 1**

**Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion: Book 2**

**Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion: Book 3  
(If I finish it this time)**

**And hopefully I'll get Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion: Book 4**

**So check it out**

**Also, I'll continue my other stories**

**Mostly  
-Son of the Flame  
-Angels of Chaos  
-Storm Hawks  
-Artemis Fowl  
(Hopefully)  
-And maybe make my Guardian of the Hunt story  
(NO, it's not a Pertemis you sons of b****es!)**

**So stay tuned for your favorite stories**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


End file.
